Marriage of Power
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Countess Ayuzawa has been widowed and now the family land is at stake. In order to provide for the good of the people, she sends her oldest daughter, Lady Misaki to wed the powerful Duke, Usui Takumi. Misaki had always dreamed of marrying her childhood friend Lord Hinata but is shocked when her mother announces an arranged marriage. How could she wed and love a complete stranger?
1. Heirless

Hey everyone! This is my 2nd maid sama fanfic and I decided to give some variety. I decided not to follow up on where the anime/ manga left off but decided to use to characters and transport them back to the old British era. Hope you like it even though it sounds a little old fashioned. R&R

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 1: Heirless**

Everyone was dressed in black and gloomy shades of gray. Even the sky seemed to be aware of the funeral and sent misty fog and rain clouds. Earl Ayuzawa had passed away from a life long illness leaving the widowed Countess and two daughters to provide for themselves.

Countess Ayuzawa Minoko dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as the guards lowered the casket into the ground. Her heart felt shattered and her eyes felt weary.

"Goodbye, my lord" she sobbed. "May you rest in peace now with no illness" Her elegant hands threw white rose petals over the grave. Everyone around bowed their head in respect for the Earl.

The daughters, Lady Suzana and Lady Misaki, stood on either side of their mother. Both were grieving yet afraid to show it. Their fragile mother needed someone strong around her.

Countess Ayuzawa dropped to her knees not caring that her black silk gown was being ruined. She wiped her tears and bowed her head.

"Give me wisdom" she prayed. "That I may raise our daughters well and that our land will prosper under my care…" After praying, she took a deep breath and composed herself. She was heartbroken that her husband had died but rejoicing that he would never feel the pain of the illness again. She knew this day was going to come eventually and the two had already had plenty of time to say their goodbyes.

She went to get up and Suzana and Misaki were at her side in an instance. They helped the shaking Countess up and offered soothing words.

"Don't worry Mother" Misaki said. "I will take care of us" she promised. Her amber eyes glowed with determination and she squeezed her Mother's shoulder.

Her mother sighed and patted Misaki's cheek. "I will be fine, child" she promised. "Your father is better now and I can only be happy for him"

Misaki nodded hoping her Mother truly felt that way. The sweet Countess seemed to be at peace except Misaki wasn't. She had no brother and the Ayuzawa linage had no male heir. Her father had raised her like a boy though. She could ride horses, fight, read and write and understand politics like any male could but it wasn't enough. She couldn't take over the household because she wasn't a male.

The funeral ended and the church bells rang in the dreary weather. Everyone came and comforted the grieving family. Misaki pulled her cloak tighter around herself and wandered away from the crowds of people.

"Misaki!" a voice called. Misaki turned.

"Hinata!" she exclaimed running into the boy's arms. Hinata hugged her close and rubbed her back. Misaki finally felt safe to cry. Hinata and her had grew up together and he was Misaki's best friend. She felt safe and warm when he was around.

"It's going to be okay" he promised. "I'll take care of you"

"Oh Yuu" Misaki cried. "What are we going to do…"

Hinata just shook his head and sighed. "Everything will work out" he said, hoping that his words were true.

"Lady Ayuzawa, Lord Hinata" a footman said kneeling. "The Countess wishes to depart and summons Lady Ayuzawa"

"Thank you, Jiro" Misaki said gently. Hinata nodded and held out his arm for Misaki. Misaki took his arm and allowed herself to be walked back to the carriage. She ducked her head as she got in.

"May God be with you" Hinata said solemnly as he helped Misaki into the carriage.

"Thank you, Lord Hinata" Minoko said. Misaki waved to her friend from the window as the carriage began leaving. The ride was in silence except the murmuring of Minoko's prayers.

Despite the cold weather, Misaki felt the carriage was stuffy. She wasn't sure if her headache was real or if it was just the heartache for her father. She let out a breath of relief when the carriage stopped. She quickly got out but was careful not to trip over her gown.

"Girls…" Minoko said with a sigh. "I thank you for your support and comfort but I would like to be alone in my study" she announced. Misaki and Suzana respectfully dipped a curtsey to see their mother off.

"I'll be in the library," Suzana said, picking up her skirts and running off. Misaki watched her sister's black dress flow behind her as she disappeared. She, herself, sighed and strolled back to the main hall. She pushed open the large adorned door and stepped inside. Her shoes sent echoes as she walked on the smooth marble floor.

"Misaki!" her ladies in waiting called to her. They rushed to her side. Sakura pulled out a chair for Misaki while Shizuko poured her a glass of water. Both of them wore simple black dresses with silver crosses around their necks.

"Thanks" Misaki said and gulped down the water.

"Did you see Lord Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Shizuko chided. "Can't you see Misaki is still upset. Stop with your dreaming!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura exclaimed defensively. "I meant if Lord Hinata was there to comfort Misaki" she explained. "Other than us, Misaki likes Lord Hinata the most"

Misaki gave a small smile and she undid her veil and took off her gloves. "Yes he was there" she told them. "He was most comforting…" she said with a smile to herself. Hinata's promise of looking out for her family made her feel stable.

"Perhaps you will finally be wed" Sakura said clapping her hands together.

"After the mourning, of course" Shizuko cut in. She placed her hands on Misaki's shoulders and helped undo the complicated hairstyle on Misaki's head.

Misaki blushed. "Father did mention it while he was still here" she admitted. "He said Hinata had great character."

"See!" Sakura said. "I knew it. You and Lord Hinata would make a perfect match"

Even Shizuko had to nod in agreement. "You've also known him for years"

"Of course. We are childhood friends" she reminded them. After the small chat the girls returned to Misaki's room where Misaki changed into a plain dark blue dress which was several pounds lighter than her formal funeral gown. Shizuko hung up the dress and smoothed it out.

"To take your mind off things" Sakura began after they had lunch. "Let's go ride our horses" she suggested. The girls quickly changed into their ride outfits and rushed to the stable. The stable hands helped Sakura and Shizuko saddle their horses but Misaki knew how to do it on her own.

Misaki stroked her horse's nose. "Good Arrow" she said feeding him an apple. The horse swung his silver mane and whinnied softly. Misaki rubbed the gray stallion. His coat felt like velvet. She swung one leg over and settled herself on the saddle.

"Let's go!" Misaki yelled. Shizuko and Sakura followed as they trotted out of the stable. As soon as they were in the open field, Misaki urged Arrow into a run. Her long black hair whipped around as the three of them raced through the open land.

Minoko watched her energetic daughter from the window. Misaki looked so full of life and so young.

"Countess" someone said. Minoko tore her eyes away from the window. The Earl's advisors were in the study. They bowed and Minoko offered them seats.

One advisor cleared his throat. "I understand my lady is still mourning" he said gently. "But I only bring such news because I care for the Earl and his family"

"Proceed" Minoko said.

"The Earl has left without an heir." he said bluntly.

"Yes…" Minoko said slowly. "I am aware of that"

"Unless you want your land taken away by the King…you must have an heir"

"What are you trying to say?" Minoko asked. "I am unable to bear more children"

The advisor nodded. "I understand that, my lady" he said. "But you do have two daughters. Our suggestion is to wed your oldest daughter"

Minoko nodded. "The Earl has spoken of Misaki's marriage" she agreed. "He considered Lord Hinata Shintani as a good match"

"The neighboring Lord?"

"Yes"

There was a silence in the room. Another advisor cleared his throat. "We all know that the law claims that the male leader of the family has the title to the land, am I correct?"

"Yes" Minoko said a little confused. "But what-"

"Let me finish, my lady…even if Lady Misaki wed Lord Hinata, the King could still take the land. You need someone with more power. Being a noble isn't enough"

"Really?" Minoko asked, skeptical. "But the law…"

"There are always loops"

"What is your suggestion then?" Minoko asked.

"Have you heard about Duke Usui searching for a bride?"

Minoko covered her mouth. "But my daughter doesn't even know him"

"My lady" the advisor said shaking his head. "It's a sacrifice you will have to make for the people. Duke Usui is wealthy and powerful. He will ensure the protection of your land as well as the protection of its people"

Minoko frowned. The idea of having her daughter marry a stranger did not appeal to her. Minoko was also aware that Misaki hoped to marry Hinata though she never said anything.

"There must be some other way," Minoko said. The advisors shook their head.

"This is our best solution. My Lady, may I be so bold to say that your daughter will not lead a bad life for she would be the duchess."

"I understand that," Minoko said. "But I know my daughter and the wealth and comfort is not what she seeks"

"This is the noble class. One can have endless material luxury but luxury of marrying for love is rarely one of them" the advisor said sympathetically.

"I understand" Minoko said. "I will think about it and consult the Earl's brother"

"Thank you, my lady" the advisors said in unison and departed.

Minoko watched her eldest daughter race back on the fields. Misaki's heart was still young and wild despite the fact that she was sixteen. The Earl had spoiled her too much and wasn't strict with any of his daughters though Suzana turned out to be gentle and quiet. Misaki preferred to fight and ride horses while Suzana was a lover of books and could sew beautiful tapestries. It was a shame Suzana was far too young for marriage because Minoko could see her as a duchess.

"What am I to do…" Minoko said shaking her head. "I should have known this heirless generation would bring trouble…"


	2. Sacrifice

Wow I got such positive reviews for my first chapter! Yay not everyone in the world hates historical stuff 3 Thanks to my reviews and faithful followers. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! R&R

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 2: Sacrifice**

Countess Ayuzawa Minako got out of a carriage in front of a beautiful villa. She approached the large gate guarded by two men.

"Countess" the gate guards greeted, dropping on one knee.

"I must see Lord Ayuzawa" Minako said. She had an air of regalness to her.

"Of course" the guard said. "Our lord summons you to his great hall"

Minoko walked in front, not needing to be shown where the main hall was. She has spent many days here when her husband was still around. Misaki and Suzana were still very young back then but loved the beautiful gardens.

"My dearest sister" Ren said kissing her hand. "Welcome to my humble home"

"No need to be so formal" Minako said gently. She waved off the guards. "You and I are family and now that my husband is gone...we need to become even closer"

Ren nodded. "Time is very precious right now" he agreed. "What are your plans, Minoko?"

The two of them went into Ren's study. The maid rushed in with tea and departed after serving.

"I am troubled" Minako said after a sip of tea. "My advisors wish for Misaki to wed"

Ren nodded. "That would be a most wise decision. What is troubling you? Misaki should be marrying soon anyways." Ren asked, curiously.

Minako shook her head. "You do not understand..." she said. "They wish for her to wed the Duke of Iusu"

Ren's eyes widened. "That is very ambitious" he told Minako.

Minako sighed. "I am more concerned for Misaki's happiness. She is such a naive child that this marriage would break her. To make it worst, she would be wed to a complete stranger and become duchess!"

Ren set his tea cup down. "Minako, you know I love Misaki as a daughter of my own but we must face reality. It is not our culture to marry for love AND you have people you must take care of first. Being born a noble means sacrificing for the greater good"

"That is why I am troubled" Minako said. "It must be done..."

"My brother chose well for his advisors" Ren told her. "They are right about Misaki and the Duke bringing prosperity to the land of Seika. "

"There is no other way?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid not" Ren said apologetically. "But first I will accompany you to propose to the Duke. This plan won't work unless he chooses Misaki for his bride."

Minoko nodded gravely. "I will tell Misaki and have her prepare herself. Shall we send a letter for a week later?"

Ren nodded. "Bring ink and parchment!" he yelled.

Meanwhile back at the Seika estate, Misaki and her friends finished a long ride. They were all exhausted as they slumped on the floor inelegantly.

"My lady!" Satsuki called. She rushed around looking for Misaki. She checked room after room.

"In here!" Misaki called. She was sitting in the tub within her room, taking a bath. Misaki loved taking a warm bath after exercise. The nurse came prancing in.

"Oh good you are bathing" she said. "The Countess needs you to prepare for a royal event. We must begin dress fittings and hair"

The words royal and event made Misaki cringe. "Do I have to go?" she asked. "What about Suzana?" she asked hopefully.

Satsuki shook her head. "Lady Suzana wasn't asked to come"

"Where am I going then?" Misaki asked slightly confused. Usually if only one sister was invited, it was always the elegant and proper Suzana.

Satsuki helped Misaki dry off and helped her into a simple linen dress. Misaki sat in her chair in front of the mirror as Satsuki dressed her hair.

"I don't understand" Misaki said. "What is happening?"

Satsuki shook her head. "I don't know. I am only following the orders of the Countess"

Misaki's hair was pulled half up with small curls framing her face. Her head felt heavier as Satsuki added a circlet, jewels and shiny pins and combs. She winced as Satsuki rearranged the pins over and over in her hair.

"Such a formal event!" Misaki exclaimed. "My neck is going to snap from this weight"

"Don't be silly" her nurse chided. "You're a grown woman and should be dressing your hair like this regularly"

Misaki stood up. "I must see my Mother right now" she said. Sakura and Shizuko came in with lots of boxes.

"What's the royal event?" Sakura asked excitedly. "You are going to have many beautiful gowns made just for this event"

Misaki just shook her head. "We are all clueless. Sakura, go get my Mother"

Just then the door opened. The Countess walked in.

"Mother!" Misaki exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Lady Ayuzawa Misaki" she said solemnly. "You are going to your marriage proposal"

Everyone in the room gasped. Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Was she finally going to marry Hinata?

"Oh Misaki!" Sakura cheered, hugging her. "Congratulations"

Misaki couldn't help smiling but her smile faltered when she saw her mothers sad eyes. There was no joy but a cloudiness and silence.

"Are you not happy for me?" Misaki asked concerned. She assumed her mother would be happy that her daughter was being married. When her father was around and the topic of Misaki's marriage came up, Mother was always the first to smile.

Minoko took a deep breath. "It is not Lord Hinata"

The room was silent. The hand mirror slipped from Misaki's hand and clattered to the floor. No one spoke for a long time.

"What?" she demanded. "Who else would I be marrying?" Misaki's heart raced. How could this be happening? This had to be a mistake.

"You are marrying the Duke of Iusu" Minako said.

"Duke Usui!" Sakura exclaimed but quickly covered her mouth because she had spoken out of line. She bowed her head apologetically.

Minako nodded. "Correct"

"No" Misaki said. "This can't be right!" she yelled. "I don't want to marry a stranger! Mother please don't do this to me..." Misaki pleaded,

Minako blinked back tears. "I wish for you to marry out of love too, Misaki," she said softly.

"But why!?" Misaki demanded.

"As a daughter of nobility, your people must come first. Misaki, we don't have an heir"

"I know we don't" Misaki said. "That's why I wanted to marry Hinata so our family would have a male leader"

Minoko shook her head. "Could we talk in private?" she asked. Everyone quickly filed out though they looked back with concern. The door closed leaving Misaki and Minoko alone.

"Father approved of Hinata" Misaki said.

"As did I but he isn't high ranking enough"

"You said ranking and wealth didn't matter!" Misaki said angrily.

"I didn't think it did until today!" Minoko told her daughter. "The King has been eyeing our land for some time now. The only way to ensure our land is for you to marry well"

"How did you not know before then?" Misaki asked.

"Your father never spoke politics with me" Minoko explained. "It was only after his passing did his advisors and Uncle Ren tell me how important your marriage was"

Misaki felt a little numb. Had her father all along planned for her to marry for power? Was her fate really sealed to live a lonely life with a man she would never meet until her wedding day? This couldn't be right. Father always spoke politics with her yet he didn't tell her this part?

"How could Father do this to me" Misaki said.

"Don't think poorly of your father" Minoko ordered. "He was originally going to pass the title to your uncle but time ran out. He thought about you, Misaki. The way he spoils you and Suzana, how could he not think about your futures?"

Misaki nodded understanding yet she couldn't swallow her pride or her anger. She ran out of the room ignoring her mother's callings. She burst through the large double doors and ran for the woods. Misaki could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the sound of underbrush cracking as she ran. She tripped over a branch and was sent sprawling onto the ground. She wore no shoes or cloak but she didn't care. She leaned against a boulder and closed her eyes.

Her father always spoke of the way nobles play with power. She heard the stories of women marrying for money and status and had always sworn she would not be one. She would marry for love though she would be willing to wed a friend. She didn't love Hinata but he was her best friend. She would be a hundred times willing to be his wife and to raise his children...not a stranger who saw her as a trophy.

"This is so unfair" she muttered, throwing rocks into the creek. The large stones splashed into the water and sent ripples everywhere. Misaki saw herself in the water. She saw herself as a lady, a noble but not herself. She reached up and pulled a gold pin loose. A strand of wavy black hair fell free. Misaki tugged free several combs and sent more hair cascading down. She undid the braids and removed the circlet.

Misaki ran her fingers through her loose hair. "This is me" she whispered. "But this me has no use..."

Misaki knew deep down it was the right thing to do. She grew up understanding that the true reason of the nobles was to help people. A ruler should be selfless and she was being selfish right now. Misaki pitied herself for another moment and got up. She marched back into her Mother's study.

"I accept," she told her mother. "I wish to help out our people."

Minoko let out a sigh of relief. She knew Misaki would agree but she had been afraid at what cost it would take. "Thank you Misaki" she said. Minoko squeezed her hand. "You will be blessed for your good deeds"

Misaki doubted she would have a blessed life but nodded anyways. Father would have expected her to help the family and the people in their estate. She was the leader of the house when he wasn't around. If someone had to suffer...it would be her.

"You have dress fittings now" Minoko told Misaki. "You will need a dress for the proposal, the engagement banquet as well as your wedding gown"

Misaki dipped a courtesy and left the room with Sakura and Shizuko who were waiting at the door.

"Misaki" Shizuko said gently. "Perhaps this won't be so bad. The duke could be a gentleman"

Sakura cringed.

"What is it?" Misaki asked. Sakura just shook her head and hurried Misaki onto the stand.

"What was that face for?" Misaki asked again ignoring the maid who were taking her measurements.

"I heard the maid gossiping this morning" Sakura said softly. "They said some awful things about the Duke"

"Sakura!" Shizuko exclaimed. "You know maids just like to gossip and spread rumors. I bet they are jealous that they are just servants and find joy in making others feel bad"

Sakura nodded. "Perhaps, but I am afraid for Misaki" she said her bottom lip quivering.

Misaki smiled at her friends. "Don't worry about me" she reassured them. "I know how to defend myself with a sword or with my words" she reminded them. "But I am curious to hear what these rumors are..."

Shizuko glared at Sakura and folded her hands across her chest. Sakura shifted nervously from one foot to the other and wiped her hands on her hazel gown trimmed in white lace.

"They say he has no emotions" Sakura said. "The Duke has no fears and doesn't tolerate any disobedience. His maids and guards shake with fear every time he approaches. He isn't afraid to punish anyone..."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I am not afraid" she said. "I might even best him at swords"

"Our Misaki is no ordinary lady" Sakura said nodding. "In a sense it was good it wasn't Lady Suzana who was to wed him or else I'd be even more worried"

Misaki finished her long fittings and stepped down. The maids curtsied as she departed.

"Exactly" she said. "I will not let this Duke best me. I will smile and live just as I always have" Misaki's face dropped a little. "But I will have to break the news to Hinata..." she said softly.


	3. Partings

Haha this fanfic has stirred up my art side. The thing i love beside writing is art. I wish I could show you all the designs I made :/ I love designing clothing. Anyways read and review!

**Chapter three: Partings**

"Hey Misaki!" Hinata called waving to her. Misaki had asked for Hinata to meet her on the outskirts of the woods.

Misaki waved back. She hitched her up skirts and ran over to Hinata who was leaning against the wooden fence.

"Thanks for coming," Misaki said. She swung herself up onto the fence so she was casually sitting on the edge of the wooden planks. She smoothed out her forest green skirt.

"I hate dresses," Misaki complained as she tugged and pulled on the fabric that was riding up.

"This color looks really nice on you though," Hinata said. "How come you didn't come as the stable hand then?"

Misaki often would steal the stable boy's clothes and wear them. She loved the freedom pants offered.

"I didn't have time today," Misaki told him.

"So why did you call me out here today?" Hinata asked. He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"Hinata, we're friends right?" Misaki asked.

Hinata nodded. "Of course," he said. "Why would you even have to ask?"

Misaki figited. "I bring awful news," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, looking worried. He grabbed Misaki's wrist. "Is someone hurt?" he asked again.

Misaki shook her head. "Everyone's in good health" she promised.

"Then what is it?"

Misaki took a deep breath. She breathed in the scent of grass and the faint aroma of the wild flowers. Her mouth felt dry and her heart was beating like a drum.

"My Mother has arranged a marriage for me," Misaki blurted out.

There was the sound of the tiny breeze whistling through the tall grass. Birds sang softly in the distance. Hinata looked down at his boots for a long time.

"To whom?" he asked softly.

"Duke Usui Takumi..." Misaki said. Her voice shook a little. Her fingernails dug into her palm so she wouldn't cry.

"I see..." Hinata said not meeting her eyes. "Congratulations"

"No!" Misaki yelled. She jumped off the fence. "Don't you understand?!" she screamed. "I'm nothing more than in a chess piece!"

Hinata didn't respond. He traced the scar of the face with his finger. It was a habit he had when he wasn't sure what to say.

"Say something!" Misaki exclaimed. "Don't you care?!"

Hinata looked up. "I do care," he replied. "Which is why I don't know what to say"

"Why?" Misaki asked.

Hinata shook his head and traced his scar again. "I kind of thought...I would be the one to take care of you..." he said averting his gaze again.

Misaki threw her arms around him. "I would have trusted you with my future," she said sadly. Hinata gingerly hugged her back.

"Is it too late now?" Hinata asked. "Must you marry the Duke?"

"I'm afraid so," Misaki said feeling devastated again. "Mother has ordered it"

Hinata let Misaki go. "I just don't understand," he said scratching his head. "May I be blunt?" he asked.

Misaki snorted. "Hinata, I am no fragile lady." she reminded him. "Curse if you need to..."

Hinata shook his head. "I guess I sort of assumed you would be my future bride" he said. "Your father even mentioned it to me a couple times when he was still here. I am utterly shocked that your mother would just marry you off like that. Are you sure there are no problems?"

Misaki sighed. "The King is eyeing our land" she admitted. "We need power to keep it from being taken back..."

"Power from a status I do not have," Hinata said understanding.

"It is not my choice..." Misaki reminded him.

"I'm not blaming you...just myself..."

"Please don't" Misaki said. "My burden is even heavier if I know I've hurt you"

"What can I do to help with this burden?" Hinata said. His heart felt weary. Misaki didn't know it but he was in love with her. He had been for years. He hadn't wanted to push her into marrying him but now cursed himself a thousand times over. If he had acted earlier, Misaki wouldn't have to go off and marry someone she didn't love, or even know.

"Take care of Suzana and my Mother" Misaki said. "I will be leaving and I worry about them."

"I promise to take care of your family," he swore.

Misaki nodded. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Hey," Hinata said tilting up her chin. "Life's not over," he reminded her. "You have to keep going..."

"I will," Misaki replied. "I just am sad to have to part with everyone." After a pause she spoke again. "I must return home," Misaki announced. "I still have to make plans for everyone's future."

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura, Shizuko, Satsuki, and Suzana" Misaki told him.

"A lot of people with the letter 's'" Hinata joked, lightening the mood.

"You were in the list too, Shintani" Misaki said, with a small laugh.

"Yes yes" he said. "I hope to see you again?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "Definitely" she agreed. Hinata gave her a quick hug and Misaki left. She ran all the way back to her home, not because she was in a rush, but because a duchess would never run. In a sense, her upcoming doom pushed her to value her everyday life more.

"Send for Sakura and Shizuko" Misaki told a maid.

"Yes, my lady" she said scurrying off.

Misaki paced her room as she waited. Her ladies in waiting quickly came with curious expressions on their face.

"How did the talk with Lord Hinata go?" Sakura asked.

"As good as it could have," Misaki said with a sigh. "He has agreed to look out for the family"

"Thats good," Sakura said. "The place will be rather lonely when we all leave"

Misaki bit her lip. "I wish to speak to you about that" she said cautiously. Usually a bride would bring her personal maids or ladies in waiting with her as she moved into her husband's house. Misaki really wanted to bring her friends but again the odds weren't in her favor.

"I think I will travel alone," Misaki said finally. Sakura and Shizuko stared at her wide eyed.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Shizuko looked distressed also. "But we are your ladies in waiting!" she argued.

Misaki patted her friends' hands. "Hear me out" she said. "...I still feel very insecure about leaving this house of women behind" she explained. "It would bring me peace to know that there are loyal people here"

Sakura shook her head. "I am loyal to you only"

"Same here. I will follow Misaki always," Shizuko added. "Isn't Lord Ayuzawa moving here with his family?"

"I need someone close to look after Suzana," Misaki said. "My cousins are still nobles. I fear they will have their own interests first"

"But Misaki..." Sakura whined. "We have grown up together. I have never been anywhere without you!"

"I can't bear the thought of you all alone in that Duke's mansion" Shizuko said. "Please let at least one of us come with you" she pleaded. "The maids do not know your habits and might even bully you"

Sakura gasped. "The Duchess bullied by maids?!" she demanded. "Misaki, we must come with you. I can not allow that to happen"

Misaki smiled. She loved her friends so much. They were filled with love and compassion. Misaki only felt more certain that they had to stay now. She wouldn't worry about Suzana with them by her side.

"Do you really think I would get bullied?" Misaki asked. "It was I who would always beat the noble boys"

The girls laughed. "The scoldings you'd get from the Countess while the Earl would beam with pride that you bested the boys at swords." Sakura recalled sighing at the familiar memory.

Misaki nodded. "Exactly," she said. "I won't be defeated by some maids," she said lifting her chin in confidence.

The girls hugged each other as if Misaki would disappear overnight. Sakura dabbed at her tears with her handkerchief and promised to write Misaki letters everyday.

"Its late" Shizuko said. "We should let Misaki rest"

The girls hugged good night and Misaki was by herself. She changed out of her dress and into her light nightgown. She grabbed a candle and traveled down the hall to Suzana's room. She knocked on the door.

"Suzana?" she called quietly. Misaki gently pushed open the door. Suzana looked up from brushing her hair.

"Oneesan" she greeted. She set the brush onto the table. "I heard you will not bring your ladies in waiting after you wed"

"You heard correctly" Misaki said sitting on Suzana's bed.

"Why, Oneesan?" Suzana asked. She turned so she was facing Misaki. "Tis frightening to be alone in such a big mansion" Suzana told her.

"I fear nothing," Misaki simply said.

Suzana's expression didn't change. "Oneesan, you must remember, no matter how much you hate it, you must be obedient to the Duke."

"I hardly obey anyone..." Misaki said laying on her back. Suzana got up and sat on the other side of the bed.

"He can make your life wonderful or beyond miserable" Suzana whispered. "The servants...they can tell if the Duke respects you. If for some reason the Duke looks down upon you, so will the rest of the mansion"

Suzana's face was grave as she spoke. Misaki licked her lips and thought about her sister's words. This was probably what Sakura meant when she said that maids could bully a duchess, the lady of the home.

"I won't let him change me" Misaki whispered. "He does not own me or my heart"

"A husband owns everything about you" Suzana stated. For young women, there were endless volumes of books on etiquette. There were rules for sitting, speaking, eating, standing and anything else you can think of. A book Misaki and Suzana had been given a year ago talked about being a wife. Minako must have realized her daughters were growing up. Suzana studiously memorized it while Misaki fake red most of it. The parts she did read, made her cringe. No man would EVER own her and no man would EVER be her only dependence.

"Never" Misaki reassured her sister. "I will be brave while you will marry for love," she promised.

"Don't you think it is unfair that I wed a man of my choice while you wed for status?" Suzana asked softly. The sisters were snuggled up in the warm blankets and the candle was growing dim.

"No" Misaki said. "It will work out," she said staring out the window. Only a few stars littered the sky tonight.

"He and I will make do, _until death do us part_..." Misaki recited softly.


	4. Ending Freedom

Thanks for all the feedback! Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Chapter four: Ending Freedom**

"Oneesan, please don't leave" Suzana said sitting on the bed. Misaki was up and pulling on a simple dress.

"I have to get some air. I'll be back" Misaki promised.

"Mother will be upset," Suzana whispered. "You are soon to be a duchess."

Misaki smiled. "Which is why I must have my fill of freedom before I'm locked away," she replied. "Please Suzana?" Misaki asked. "I just need this air."

Suzana sighed. "Very well" she said. "I'll cover for you"

"Thanks Suzana," Misaki said blowing a kiss to her sister. Suzana went back to sleep while Misaki crept out of the room and down the long flight of stairs. Her bare feet were chilly as they touched the marble floor.

Misaki grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around her head. She then crept into the study and escaped out the window. As soon as her feet hit the grass she was running. She didn't stop until she burst into the horse stables. The stable boy was still fast asleep. Misaki quickly stripped down to nothing and pulled on a loose cotton shirt and sturdy pants with a rope belt. To finish her disguise, she tied her hair into a ponytail and stuck her feet into leather boots.

Misaki folded up her dress and undergarments and hid them in a stack of hay. She made sure that no one could see any fabric poking out. She got up and dusted off her knees and straightened the loose white shirt she wore. Misaki grabbed the worn leather jacket off the hook and pulled her hat over her eyes. Misaki double checked the area to make sure no one saw her. She then climbed up a ladder and retrieved a dagger which she hid under her shirt. Misaki always brought it just in case though she never had to use it except for maybe peeling fruit. After checking her disguise, she sneaked out of the stables feeling free at last. The thick boots she wore on her feet made her feel powerful and Misaki could now efficiently run. She dashed over to the stone wall bordering the villa.

Misaki pushed the hat down more and then rubbed her hands together.

"One...two...three!" she counted to herself. Misaki grabbed hold on a stone in the wall and pulled herself up. After years of practice, she easily scaled the rocky wall and dropped to the other side.

Misaki casually wiped her dusty hands on her pants and headed to the busy part of town.

Everyone was talking loudly and artists played on the street, displaying their talent. Misaki smelled food as well as the scent of herbs. The sights were endless as one vendor stall led to the next. Colorful fruit overfilled the stall of one while shiny pots and pans would decorate another.

"Hey lad!" a voice called. "Buy a fresh apple?"

Misaki smiled and tossed the stall owner a coin. She examined the apples and finally selected a dark red one. She roamed the streets while crunching into her treat. She wiped the juice that dripped down her chin off with her sleeve. A noble woman would never do that but right now Misaki was Mikio, a common stable boy.

Her favorite spot in town was the tavern. The tavern she went to was not dark and full of big drunk men. It was large and very airy. Men and women alike all sat around exchanging news. Misaki loved listening to the stories.

She took the remaining bite of her apple and tossed it into a trash bin.

"Hello Mikio!" the tavern owner greeted. "Haven't seen you roaming about in a while," he said smiling.

Misaki grinned. "Got to work," she explained. "The Countess is traveling a lot these days."

She tossed the owner a coin and he slid a glass of ale to her. Misaki had never actually drank it before but she felt more in place with the thick mug in her hand.

"Say boy" a man called. "Ya work for the Countess?"

"Stable boy" Misaki called back, raising her glass to him.

"Have you heard anything about the male title issue?" the man asked. He gestured for Misaki to sit at the table.

"Heard bits and pieces," Misaki replied. The people in the tavern all swarmed around to hear. Misaki noticed that even the owner craned his neck to hear but pretended to be wiping glasses.

"Well tell us, lad," a woman said. "We're not going to be run out of our homes are we?" she asked. "I heard some nasty rumors..." she said quieter. There was a chorus of agreements. Misaki set her mug down.

"Don't worry" she said. "The Countess got her daughter marrying" Misaki said casually. She often put the townspeople to ease, provided counseling and warned them of upcoming conflicts.

The people here never suspected though. They just assumed she was the nosy stable boy who eavesdrops on the nobles.

"Boy, how do you know?" another asked.

Misaki pulled her hat down a little more. "I'm the stable boy" she said, "I hear all kind of things. No one ever notices me"

"Will Lady Misaki's marriage protect us?"

Misaki swallowed hard. "Indeed..." she said. She cleared her throat. "She marrying someone way up there" Misaki said raising her mug. "Seika will prosper"

There was a chorus of whoops and whistles.

"Marrying the duke I hear" a voice said. Misaki turned to see a blonde man leaning against the counter. The man had a mug of ale in his head. Misaki knew he was a pageboy by looking at his outfit. No one else knew though because they weren't noble and didn't have pageboys.

"How would you know?" the tavern owner asked. "You a stable boy too? Dressed awful nice to be a stable boy"

"I'm a page" the man explained. "I am always running errands for the duke"

"Oh..."

"Tell us what you know then" someone shouted.

"Don't know much" the man said with a shrug. "But I heard that the duke has yet to accept the marriage proposal"

Everyone began talking among themselves.

"Why would he not accept?" Misaki asked. The more time she spent in the tavern the more she realized that she needed to marry the duke. All these people were counting on Lady Misaki to ensure that they will have a home and food to eat.

"Duke doesn't like noble woman. Thinks they're vain"

Misaki smiled. "Maybe the Lady Misaki ain't so bad," she said. She laughed on the inside. If she was vain, she wouldn't be sitting in a tavern drinking ale in men's clothing.

The blonde man shrugged. "They seem all the same to me" he said. "Selfish and arrogant" he shook his head in disgust.

Misaki knew a lot of noble women who were selfless and humble."The Ayuzawa household is no such thing" Misaki argued. she stood up and face the man."I am willing to defend their honor against such wretched assumptions"

"I don't believe you" the page challenged.

"Duel duel duel!" everyone cheered.

The man was amused. "A stable boy?" he asked.

"A page?" Misaki countered. The crowd got rowdy and someone tossed Misaki and the man each a sword.

"No bloodshed" the tavern owner warned. Misaki nodded.

"I may be a servant but I duel like a gentleman" Misaki promised. She drew her sword as they walked into the open court yard.

"What does a stable boy know of swords?" the page asked again.

"The same way a page would know" Misaki retorted. The page smiled. His smile was very handsome, straight white teeth, paired with amused eyes.

Misaki wiped some dust on her hands and experimentally swung the sword around.

"What's your name boy?" the man asked.

"Mikio" Misaki answered.

"Tadao" the man called. Tadao casually sliced the air with his sword a few times. He glanced up at Misaki with a grin on his face.

Misaki got into her ready stance and tightened her grip on her sword. There was a pause as Tadao and Misaki both studied each other. Misaki made the first move and swung at her opponent. Tadao swiftly blocked it and pushed her back.

"Not bad" he said.

"Save it" was all Misaki said. Tadao swung back at Misaki and Misaki easily knocked it to the side. The two circled each other, eyes locking, bracing to strike. Misaki tried to read Tadao's body movements. He was very fast on his feet and actually seemed experienced with a blade.

Their swords clanged together again, twice, and then three times. They resumed circling each other.

"Let's get some action!" Someone yelled. "Quit staring at each other"

Misaki rolled her eyes. These people clearly didn't understand the art of swordplay. But just to please the crowd, Misaki jabbed at Tadao in a series of short blows. She managed to make him step back a few feet. The crowd cheered.

Tadao didn't seem worried though. He had this glint in his eyes as if he had a funny secret.

"You're pretty good for a stable boy" he commented.

Misaki glared at him. "Then fight back!" she yelled. Her sword rained blows down on him but every one of them was expertly blocked. Tadao kept playing on the defensive side, hardly even trying to advance.

Misaki hated being looked down upon. She smiled and switched the sword over to her dominant hand. The crowd whooped and cheered. They were just looking for a show.

Tadao laughed. "I am impressed!" he said. "...But are you good enough?" he asked, tossing his sword to his other hand also.

Misaki silently swore. She thought she had him with that one. Misaki loosened up her shoulder muscles and resumed her ready stance. This time she charged at him. She swung over her head. Tadao met her halfway. Misaki pressed all her weight behind the sword but Tadao's arm didn't even move an inch.

"Brace yourself" he said nonchalantly. He pushed Misaki back and started fighting offensively. Misaki desperately blocked blows. Within seconds, she was pushed back to the edge of their circle. She gritted her teeth and tried to return to attacking but Tadao never gave her the opportunity. He left no openings.

Misaki used every technique she ever learned but nothing seemed to faze her opponent. Her shoulder muscles were burning and her arm flamed even when she lifted it to simply wiped her face.

"Give up?" Tadao asked.

"Never!" Misaki shouted.

The answer seemed to please him. He resumed the duel. Misaki was getting very annoyed with him. It was evident that Tadao only wanted to play. Everytime Misaki left an opening he was attack it and hit her butt with the flat edge of his sword.

The crowd laughed and Misaki blushed though it was hard to tell because her face had been so flushed already.

Tadao let Misaki play offensively for a while and then would push her back to defend herself. Finally he locked Misaki's sword with his and flicked his wrist. Misaki's sword went flying and dug itself into the dirt.

"Its been fun, Mikio..." he said nodding to her. "I take back everything I said about the Ayuzawa family" With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Misaki stood there with her mouth open. The crowd cheered for Tadao and offered consoling pats on the back for her.

"You got what you wanted didn't ya?" one man said slapping her on the shoulder. "Man...that was some duel though" he said laughing.

Misaki politely answered him and stalked off. She reached a local well and took a long drink from it. Misaki quickly washed her face though simply moving her arms hurt. She angrily stalked back to the borders of her home.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she fell off the wall for the third time. Her arms and shoulders were too sore to support her weight. Misaki took a few deep breaths and threw her hat and jacket over the wall first. She lept onto the wall and forced her arms and legs to climb.

"You can do this!" she muttered. Her fingers slipped and she was sent sprawling back onto the grass.

"I hate you, Tadao!" she exclaimed. "How dare you play with me like this..."

Misaki shook her head angrily and attempted the climb again. She realized the more she thought about that arrogant man, the faster she climbed.

"Making fun of me" she hissed. She climbed up a little higher with more vigor.

"Playing around...Insulting my family...Being annoying..." before Misaki was even done with the list she found herself on top of the wall. She lept off and snuck back into the stables.

"I swear if we ever meet again..." Misaki said shaking her head.


	5. Last Days

Hello again. I'm having way too much fun writing this story and I'm glad all of you like it. All of you say Tadao = Takumi? I keeping my lips zipped. You'll just have to wait and see. Maybe there's a plot twist :P Maybe there isn't? Who knowsss

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter five: Last days**

Misaki stood in the center of the ballroom. A thick volume of noble women's etiquette was balanced on her head as she gingerly performed dance steps under her Mother's scrutiny. Misaki felt her corset cutting off her oxygen but didn't dare complain.

Minako stood there with her arms folded. Her face was serious. The Countess was not in the mood for games today.

"You are sixteen and almost betrothed!" Minako said shaking her head. "This behavior of sneaking out is unacceptable.

Despite Suzana's flawless cover, Misaki's mother still found out somehow. After Misaki rested for the remaining of the day, her mother called her in for a scolding.

"I didn't say stop!" Minako said. Misaki did her best to breath and resumed dancing. Her feet ached as she slowly twirled around and around.

"I don't think you understand how irresponsible that was..." Minako continued. "If something happened to you, how do you think we were going to answer to the Duke? Don't think just because you know a little sword skills that you can be so reckless. To think, you are going to be a duchess. Duchesses don't climb walls and they especially don't wear mens clothing! Explain yourself to me right now, Ayuzawa Misaki"

Misaki paused. "Mother..." she complained.

"I didn't tell you to stop"

Misaki gritted her teeth as she began the steps of a waltz. One foot after the other. It was really hard to dance, balance a book on your head, breathe with a corset on as well as explain her actions to her mother, all at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki said almost tripping over her dress.

"No..." her mother said. "I've heard that excuse one too many times"

Misaki licked her lips as she thought of an explanation. "I...I wanted...to feel...free" Misaki said.

"Go on..."

Misaki groaned on the inside. "I promise...I...won't...ever do it again!" Misaki exclaimed. The book was sliding off her head and Misaki did her best to not let it fall.

"Well then" Minako said. "Since you decided to do things I don't like, I punish you with things that you don't like."

Misaki paused her dancing and dipped into a painful curtsey to accept her punishment.

"_Lady_ Ayuzawa Misaki," Minako announced. "I expect a memorized piece of my choice on the piano as well as ten copies of the _Duties of a wife_."

"Thank you" Misaki said. Minako sighed and walked away. Her train swept across the floor as she disappeared down the hall.

Misaki let out a groan and collapsed on the ground. The book went skittering across the floor. Her champagne colored gown fanned out on the floor. Misaki pressed her warm cheeks onto the cold marble. She kicked off her dancing shoes and grappled with the buttons on her dress. The fancy dress was impossible to take off by herself.

"Satsuki!" Misaki yelled in a very childish manner. "Satsuki!"

Her nurse came prancing in. "My lady?" she asked.

"Help me out of my dress," Misaki said. Satsuki nodded and walked over to where Misaki was laying.

"Let's get you up then" Satsuki said sweetly, helping Misaki to her feet. Satsuki proceeded to pick her Misaki's shoes and book. "Come along dear" she coaxed.

Misaki stumbled after her feeling exhausted. "You are my hero" Misaki said when her corset was loosened.

Satsuki laughed. "My poor child" she soothed. Misaki collapsed onto her bed in nothing but her thin chemise.

"I'll be sleeping until the next full moon" Misaki announced.

Satsuki sighed and covered Misaki with a blanket. "I'll send Sakura and Shizuko up later" she promised.

Misaki heard the door close and drifted off to sleep. She didn't even want to think about the piano and writing she had to do later.

"Misaki?" a voice said shaking her.

"Hmmmm?" Misaki asked sleepily.

"It's time for dinner" Sakura said.

Misaki groaned. "Few more minutes..." she complained.

Sakura shook her again. "The Countess is calling a family dinner."

"...we always have family dinner..."

Sakura and Shizuko forced Misaki to get up anyways. Misaki yawned as Shizuko laced up the back of a green taffeta dress. Sakura brushed Misaki's hair and plaited it into one long braid.

Misaki wandered down the staircase and into the dining hall. "Hello mother, Suzana" she greeted. She sat down on the other side of her mother.

"Tomorrow is your big day" Minako said. "You and the Duke will be meeting."

Misaki stifled a yawn. "Wonderful..."

"Please take this seriously" Minako said. Misaki nodded.

"Don't worry" she said. "I will...for our people"

Minako nodded. "That's my sweet daughter" she said. "Serve dinner" she told the maids. Misaki grabbed a roll and ripped a chunk off. She pulled off another chunk and buttered it.

"Misaki don't scare you fiance off with your appetite" Suzana joked as she daintily sipped some soup. Misaki rolled her eyes and helped herself to another roll.

Dinner was finished and Misaki found herself staring at the grand piano in the ballroom. Suzana still played sometimes but she prefered flute and the harpsichord. Five sheets of crisp music were waiting for her. Misaki sighed and sat down. The music looked like someone scribbled circles and lines everywhere. She placed her fingers on the black and white keys and pressed down.

Misaki's piano skills were very rusty and now everyone was going to know. She stumbled through the first line playing more wrong notes then right ones. The second line didn't sound much better and neither did the third.

Suzana was headed to the library again when she heard awful sounds. She winced guessing that it was Misaki's piano. She turned on her heel and headed to the ballroom. She couldn't read knowing her sister was banging on the piano.

"Misaki?"Suzana asked.

Misaki looked up. "Suzana!" she exclaimed. "Please help me..." she begged. "Mother is so harsh..."

Suzana smiled and sat down next to Misaki. "Show me what you have so far"

Suzana fought to keep a poker face as Misaki played. Suzana was even beginning to wonder if Misaki still remembered how to read music.

"Shall I show you?" Suzana asked when Misaki gave up. Misaki scooted over. Suzana studied the music and let her fingers glide over the smooth keys. Misaki listened in awe as her sister played the song, which actually was a beautiful song. Suzana seemed to be at ease as she swayed slightly to the music.

"That's how its suppose to sound" Suzana said. Misaki nodded feeling even more hopeless.

"I will get this right even if it takes all night" Misaki said, determined. Misaki played the song over and over, struggling to hit all the keys at the right time. Her fingers felt cramped yet she refused to give up.

Misaki decided to take a break when it sounded decent. The thought of having to write made her want to scream. She pushed back from the piano bench and stalked off to the library.

Penmanship was a forte for Misaki. Her writing was neat and elegant. Misaki didn't like copying the "Duties of a Wife" though. Minako had bookmarked a page which talked about poise and household responsibilities.

Misaki rolled her eyes as she wrote the cliche lines over and over. Her mother insisted that Misaki read the book before her marriage but Misaki brushed it aside.

Misaki stacked the papers together and left them on the desk. She was thoroughly bored to death and didn't expect tomorrow to be much better.


	6. First Impressions

Thanks to my reviewers! I am working really hard to update fast! Hope you like it.

**Chapter six: First Impressions**

Misaki bathed in lavender water and washed her hair with rosemary. Satsuki expertly dried her off and handed Misaki her undergarments. Misaki layered petticoat after petticoat and sucked in for her corset.

Sakura steadied Misaki as she stepped into a pair of elegant heels.

"My...you look beautiful" Satsuki said smoothing out the thin layers.

"Such a waste to make pretty underwear" Misaki said rolling her eyes. "No one even sees them at banquets."

Sakura laughed. "That's a good point" she noted.

Satsuki departed for a moment to get Misaki's dress. Everyone gasped at the beautiful gown. It was lavender silk and decorated with pearls. The skirt layered like flower petals and exposed Misaki's slender shoulders.

"Let's dress your hair before get lace you up in the dress" Sakuzi suggested. Misaki's hair was half swept up with thin silver ribbons braided in. Sakura and Shizuko helped put the silver circlet in place as well as more decorative pins. Sakuzi attached a short veil in the front as if Misaki never encountered a man before and needed modesty. When no one was looking, she placed her father's ornamental dagger in her sash. It was much of a weapon but it was though her father was with her.

Misaki took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back. She walked with her head high with her mother and uncle into the carriage.

"You look beautiful" Minako said softly.

"I do not feel beautiful..." Misaki thought but she simply replied with a thank you.

"Do you understand your role?" Ren asked. "Act very proper in the Duke's presence and do not speak. Because you are in the Dukes home, who also outranks you, we'll be using a very formal greeting"

"I understand" Misaki replied.

The carriage rattled on as they traveled across the land. Misaki rubbed her ring as she saw them leave their estate. She went over her duties in her head. It shouldn't be hard since she wasn't even speaking. The dagger in her sash gave her courage not to cry.

"Announcing the Countess!" a deep voice yelled. Misaki jerked up. The ride was over much faster than she hoped though looking at the sun, it had been hours.

"Be calm daughter" Minako said before the carriage doors were open and they all gracefully stepped out.

They all walked up the stone steps and into the main hall. Even though Misaki wore a veil, she could clearly see the riches and splendor of the place.

They approached a tall blonde man who got up from his seat.

"Welcome" he said. Minoko and Ren dropped to their knees and Misaki followed behind them.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Ren said. "We are most honored."

"Rise for there is no need for such formalities" The Duke said. Misaki got up and was utterly horrified. She thanked her lucky stars for her veil because her mouth literally dropped open. She let out a silent gasp and stared really hard at the Duke. The Duke looked exactly like Tadao, the page boy. He was tall with golden hair and emerald green eyes. Misaki tried to relax her shoulders but without much success. How could the pageboy be the Duke? Or was the Duke the pageboy? Either way this made no sense. What if he recognized her? Surely the Duke would never accept the proposal then...proper women don't walk around in pants.

"This is my daughter, Lady Ayuzawa Misaki" the Countess said. Misaki snapped out of her panicking and took a deep breath and approached the Duke. She gave a deep curtsey and the Duke kissed her hand.

"A pleasure, my lady" he said, helping her rise.

Misaki bowed her head remembering that she was not to speak. She was glad for once about her silence. Her voice surely would give it away.

"We offer her hand in marriage if the Duke would favor us so," Ren said.

"You are most thoughtful" Duke Usui said. His voice was very smooth and calm. Usui did not plan to wed any noble. Today he came prepared to reject the proposal. He was simply waiting for the right moment.

A maid came and opened the balcony windows. Fresh air swept through the mansion.

The wind blew and sent Misaki's face veil blowing across the ground to the Duke's feet. Usui nonchalantly picked it up and held it out to Misaki. He stopped and stared at her face. Misaki cringed against his stare, afraid that he would recognize her. There was a pause that was unnoticed by everyone except for Misaki and Usui. Usui tilted his head slightly trying to look at Misaki's face.

Usui blinked a few times but showed no shock. He calmly let his arm drop back to his side, the veil was still hanging from his fingertips. After what felt like years, Usui finally cleared his throat. "I accept this marriage" he said.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. She was afraid that he might recognize her as the stable boy but he didn't seem to notice.

Usui waved his hand. "Yukimaru!" he called.

A small pageboy came in. Misaki tried to keep her face expressionless but couldn't help staring. So this was the actual pageboy for the Duke. She had to admit Usui looked every bit like a noble and wondered how she couldn't tell before.

Yukimaru walked forward with a small box. He bowed and handed it to Usui. Usui examined the box for a moment and turned back to the Ayuzawas. He got down on one knee and opened the box to Misaki.

"Lady Ayuzawa" he said smoothly. "Will you be my wife and allow me the privilege of caring for you and your family?"

The ring was definitely a fine craft. The silver band was carved with tiny intricate designs and the large jewel shone. It was a pale blue and matched nicely with silver.

"I do..." Misaki whispered like she had rehearsed a thousand times in her head yet her words seemed to stick to her mouth. She avoided looking at him. The less he saw her face the better and why won't he return her face veil?! He had tucked it into his pocket.

Usui smiled and slid the precious ring onto her finger. Minako was smiling and Ren seemed satisfied with the result.

Misaki curtsied deeply. "Thank you, my lord" she whispered.

The Duke drank a toast with Minako and Ren and then the exchange of gifts began. Minako presented Misaki's dowry while Usui showered them back with a bride price. Misaki stood quietly as she watched guards carry chests of gold, jewels, metals, fabrics and spices back and forth. Misaki wondered why everyone didn't just keep their own wealth. Saved the guards all that energy.

"My lady?" Usui said approaching her.

Misaki jumped slightly. She immediately bowed her head, shadowing her face.

"Please accept this as a token of my household" Usui said. He smiled at her and handed her a medium sized box that was rather flat.

"Open it" Usui coaxed when Misaki just stared at the fine wood, speechless. Misaki gingerly lift the box and gasped. The duke was certainly wealthy. Misaki's fingertips brushed the necklace of diamonds and sapphires which glittered in the light.

"Thank you, my lord" Misaki said. "You are most generous"

"Do you like it?" Usui asked.

"It's very beautiful" Misaki answered.

"But do _you_ like it?" Usui asked. Misaki swallowed hard and forced a smile onto her lips.

"I do"

Usui held his hand out for the box and Misaki handed it to him. He drew out the necklace and walked behind Misaki. Misaki stiffened as his hand touched her bare neck. Her heart was beating so fast Misaki was afraid the duke would hear it. His hands were warm and gentle as he fastened the necklace. Misaki touched her throat trying to compose herself. She had never worn anything this grand and it felt strange.

Misaki thanked Usui again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Ayuzawa" Usui said kissing her hand. "I look forward to seeing you again..."

Misaki's mouth felt really dry. "T-Thank you" she stammered. "I mean- I...I...it was a pleasure to...meet you too...my lord" Misaki felt a blush creeping to her face and rushed off. Usui smiled at the retreating figure and then retrieved the face veil out of his pocket. He felt the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Ayuzawa Misaki..." he said out loud after they had left. He liked the way her name just rolled off his tongue. As soon as he saw her face, he knew he had to marry her. Her eyes were full of life and her spirit was unbroken by the rules of society.

Usui read people like people read books. He could easily see the greed and vanity in someone's eyes and it disgusted him. His thoughts traveled back to Misaki and a smile touched his lips.

"I thought you were going to reject," a voice said causing Usui to snap out of his daydreaming.

"Well things change," Usui replied. "But you had the bride price put together anyways did you not, Kanou?"

Kanou nodded. "Of course" he said bowing to Usui.

"You knew" Usui said, not as a question but a statement.

"I heard some things about this Lady Ayuzawa," Kanou said casually.

"Gossiping with the maids?" Usui said raising an eyebrow. Kanou shook his head and smirked.

"She is the Earl's treasure" Kanou told Usui. "He reared her like his heir. The Lady is known for acting more like a male than a noble woman"

Usui smiled. "That's fascinating."

Kanou paused. "You wouldn't be in love with her?" he asked cautiously, studying Usui's face.

Usui grinned but shook his head. "I don't believe in love at first sight" he told Kanou.

Kanou nodded not bothering to ask again. He bowed and departed leaving Usui by himself in the huge hall.

Usui folded his arms and wandered out to the balcony. "I might believe in love at second sight though..." he whispered, grinning.


	7. Starry Night

Special thanks to my reviewers! Your reviews are always so supportive and motivate me to write. I hope you like this chapter! Apologies if some things aren't historically correct. I am either unaware of them or just don't feel like including them. Thanks!

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 7: Starry Night**

Misaki stood on a pedestal. Everyone in the room was rushing around and she was the only one motionless. Minako hired the best seamstresses in the land to make her engagement gown and wedding dress.

The seamstresses talked amongst themselves and had different fabrics wrapped around Misaki to examine the color.

The Duke had sent all sorts of gifts of fabric. The maids in her home would often gaze longingly at the hundreds of bolts of rich fabric. Yet no one understood how Misaki felt nor did they dare ask. Asking wouldn't make a difference because what's done is done.

"This silk..." one seamstress said throwing some over Misaki's shoulder. "Would be so elegant!" The color matched the stone on Misaki's ring, a soft bluish green.

"No no" another said throwing a yard of ice blue silk over Misaki's other shoulder. "This one..."

"Announcing the Countess!" someone yelled. Everyone dropped down to their knees.

"Rise" Minako said. She approached her daughter. "Misaki" she greeted.

"Mother" Misaki said turning up her lips into a practiced smile.

"How are things progressing?" she asked.

"Color dispute" Misaki answered.

Minako nodded. "Show me"

The seamstresses rushed up and presented their ideas. Misaki didn't understand the clothing terms and let her thoughts drift to her sword fight with the Duke. What will she say if he asked? Maybe she'll just act like the idea was outrageous.

"Misaki" her mother said. Misaki blinked a few times.

"Yes?" she asked.

Her mother sighed. "I was calling your name...I think this soft blue would look so sophisticated but the ice blue would be striking. Which do you like?"

Misaki looked at the contrasting colors. Both were blue yet so different. "I don't understand such things..." she said softly.

Minako sighed again. "Let's be striking then" she decided. The seamstresses nodded and everyone was put back to work again.

"Misaki!" Sakura called, she and Shizuko were carrying boxes and chests. They unpacked the boxes revealing shoes, sashes and more jewelry.

Shizuko squeezed Misaki's hand and helped her try on different headpieces and shoes. By the evening everything was set. The dress was being made and everything from shoes to Misaki's hair was decided.

Misaki decided to skip dinner and changed into a simple linen dress with a heavy green sash. She stepped outside into the courtyard. The wind blew slightly, sending her raven hair flying. Misaki drew out her sword and pointed it at an invisible enemy.

Her hand felt like it belonged on the hilt as she swung it around and around. This seemed so natural to her, unlike all the jewels and silks. Misaki kept her skirt hitched up in one hand as she stepped through complicated steps. She always hated learning the technicalities of swordplay but now it was a welcoming distraction.

Misaki narrowed her amber eyes and sliced the top of a rose off and set it flying into the air. She swung her sword up and cut up the flower with lightening fast wrist movements. Tiny individual petals floated onto the grass.

Misaki let out a defeated breath. Her determination was wearing thin. She shoved the sword back into its scabbard and ran. She was breathing hard as she tore through the woods. She angrily knocked the branches out of her way and didn't stop until she burst into an opening. Everything was silent except the running of the brook.

Misaki dipped a bare foot into the ice cold water. She shivered but forced herself to put the other foot in too. Her feet stung as she trudged through the running water. The bottom of her skirt was soaked but she kept going. Her home could no longer be seen for large trees blocked it. She hit the dry land...running.

Misaki didn't know what she was running from. It just seemed like it she traveled far enough, all her pain would be over. She climbed up onto a hill and collapsed onto the soft grass. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a beautiful palette of blue, orange and pink. Misaki closed her eyes and listened to her racing heart slow. She lay there motionless as if blending in with nature. The colorful sky soon faded to a midnight blue. Stars lit up one by one.

"Ayuzawa!" a voice called. Misaki listened to the calling not processing the fact that it was her name.

"Ayuzawa!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, shaking her. Misaki jerked up and found herself looking into emerald green eyes.

"Tadao?" she asked puzzled, but then her blood chilled. Tadao didn't exist...and she just blew her last cover. Misaki covered her mouth and started breathing in ragged breaths. Panic bubbled in her throat. This marriage was going to be over.

"Are you alright?" Usui said wrapping his cloak over her shoulders. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head.

"How did you get so far out here?" Usui asked gently.

"I-I ran" Misaki said.

"Your family is really worried" Usui told her. "I came looking for you when your mother said you were missing."

Misaki swallowed hard. "How did you find me?" she asked softly.

Usui smiled. "I tracked your steps" he explained. "Let's get you back" he said sweeping Misaki up. Misaki gasped.

"I-I I can walk!" she stammered, heat creeping up to her face. Usui ignored her protests and helped her up onto his horse. He swung himself up behind her. Misaki felt her heart racing. She had never ridden a horse with another man before. The closeness of their bodies made Misaki feel light headed for some reason.

"Don't worry you're safe now" he promised her. He kicked his horse into a trot.

"I am perfectly fine" Misaki squeaked out. "I can protect myself!" she snapped.

"I know...Mikio" Usui said with a grin.

Misaki gasped as snapped her head back. Usui smiled back at her.

"...Y-you knew?" she asked, feeling her hysteria rise again.

Usui smirked. "I think I would know a woman when I see one"

"B-but" Misaki said at a loss for words. "Y-y-y-ou agreed to marry me" Misaki spluttered. She was making a fool out of herself right now but she was too shocked to care.

"I knew Mikio was a woman but I didn't know that woman was a noble," Usui explained. "Gave me quite a surprise when I saw you" Usui admitted.

"How do you think I felt when I saw you?!" Misaki demanded.

Usui just chuckled. "Looks like we have some things in common..."

Misaki licked her lips. "Then why'd you agree to marry me?" Misaki asked. "Don't you find me improper?"

"Most improper" Usui said. Misaki's heart felt crushed when she heard his words though she wondered why she would even care.

"...But that's why I like you" he said bluntly. "You aren't like everyone else"

Misaki turned back around and looked at Usui, wide eyed.

"You're home, my lady" Usui said, sliding off the horse. He helped Misaki down despite her annoyance. They walked into the bright room. Misaki squinted slightly against the lights.

"Misaki!" Minako exclaimed throwing her arms around her. "Are you alright?" Minako asked, crying.

"I am fine" Misaki said apologetically. "I got a little sidetracked on my walk" she explained.

"I was so worried" Minako said wiping her eyes. Suzana gave running down and hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you are safe" Suzana said.

"Thank you, Duke Usui" Minako said crying. "I am so thankful for you..."

Usui patted the crying Countess's hand. "Anytime" he said. He turned to leave.

"Wait your cloak!" Misaki called after him.

"Keep it" Usui said. "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said waving.

Misaki's family and friends hugged her making her swear never to wander off like that again. Satsuki drew a hot bath for Misaki and then tucked her into bed.

"The Duke was rather romantic" Sakura said, sighing when they were alone. Misaki laughed.

"Tell us what happened" Shizuko begged.

"Did you ride his horse?" Sakura whispered excitedly.

"He gave you his cloak too," Shizuko added.

"It was nothing" Misaki said disappointing her friends. "He found me while I was looking at the stars and took me home"

Sakura pouted. "I bet he heroically draped his cloak around you" she said demonstrating with Usui's cloak. "And swept you off your feet onto his white steed"

Misaki blushed. "Stop it" she scolded. "I hardly even know him!"

"He is so handsome," Sakura said. "Have you seen those eyes?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Yes yes" she said waving off the silly thoughts. She had seen his eyes. Those deep green orbs that always glinted with amusement.

"Girls" Satsuki exclaimed bursting through the door. "Its late.." she scolded. "Misaki has a big day tomorrow. We don't want our lady to have dark circles"

Sakura and Shizuko both hugged Misaki goodnight and left. The girls exchanged another peal of giggles before Satsuki shut the door.

"Come now, my child" Satsuki said. Before bed, Satsuki tied Misaki's hair up with rags. "Your hair will look absolutely stunning tomorrow" Satsuki promised.

"I shall miss you" Misaki said with a sigh. Satsuki looked over tenderly at the girl she helped rear.

"My lady only needs to say the word and I will accompany her for the rest of my life" Satsuki reminded Misaki softly.

Misaki shook her head. "Stay with Suzana" she said squeezing her nurse's hands. "She will need to be looked after when I leave"

"I will care for Lady Suzana just as I cared for you" Satsuki swore.

"This sounds very old of me to say..." Misaki began. "But that puts my heart to ease"

Satsuki laughed. "You are a loving and compassionate woman" Satsuki told her. "You're fearless as well as courageous and I am positive that your future is bright. God will not forget you"

"Thanks" Misaki said. Satsuki smoothed down Misaki's blanket and blew out the candle.

"Goodnight, my lady"


	8. Engagement Banquet

Here i come again with these chaps...one day im going to not have time to write a chap per day and there is going to be a riot. :P Spoil my readers so much. Anyways R&R. The more you review the more i feel like writing! 3

**Chapter 8: Engagement Banquet**

Misaki blissfully slept until noon but because she slept in so late there was rushing. Well Misaki didn't rush, everyone else did. Satsuki was untying her hair and releasing perfect dark ringlets.

"Oh Misaki" Sakura exclaimed. "You look so beautiful"

Misaki picked up a hand mirror and studied herself as Satsuki set a thin wreath of silver wires on her head. The tiny flowers and leaves on the wreath were made of diamonds.

Misaki's hair was left loose and curly to show off her youth but the hairpiece added sophistication.

Everyone awed over Misaki's dress. The ice blue was definitely eye catching and went well with Misaki's complexion. The thin straps were made of braided silver material and the hem was hand embroidered. The silver thread caught the light and reflected off the silk.

"Give us a twirl!" Sakura pressed. Misaki laughed and spun around for everyone. The dress was light much to Misaki's surprise.

Shizuko helped Misaki into her shoes while Satsuki clasped the diamond and sapphire necklace on. Everyone was smoothing the dress out or fixing tiny things on Misaki.

"Absolutely beautiful" Minako said as she walked in. "I can't believe you're grown up" she said with a sigh. Minako had a perfect white rose in her hand which she tucked in Misaki's hair.

Suzana walked in and everyone greeted her. Misaki thought Suzana was the beautiful one though. Suzana's dress was a soft green with bronze ribbon lacing up the back. The cut of the dress was modest but showed off her slender figure. Suzana's hair was in a simple braid with a circlet and veil.

"Oneesan" Suzana greeted giving Misaki a careful hug.

"Are you ready?" Misaki asked.

Suzana laughed. "Shouldn't it be I who asks Oneesan?"

Misaki just smiled and they headed out to the carriage. Throughout the entire ride Misaki was either staring out the window or staring at her ring. The sun made the polished stone shine. Misaki studied it wondering what sort of stone it could be. Her thoughts traveled back to her books of science.

"Announcing the Countess!" a voice yelled as the carriage doors swung open. Minako stepped out first followed by Misaki and then Suzana. Her mother slowly walked down toward the gate. Her head was high and each step was fluid. Misaki followed suit in her mother's footsteps.

There was a pride of being in her family. Others may not know it but the Ayuzawa family wasn't corrupted in the slightest. Misaki was raised with strong virtues.

Misaki saw Usui again. He was dressed in a handsome midnight blue jacket with gold embroidery and lining. The three of them approached the Duke and curtsied.

"Welcome" Usui said gesturing for them to rise. Minako thanked him before straightening up. Usui walked over to Misaki. Misaki's heart started picking up speed again.

"My lady" he greeted, holding out his arm. Misaki swallowed and took his arm. It was a custom that Misaki wasn't seen by all the guests until the announcement. Usui walked her around the rest of the mansion for the guests were all in the grand ballroom.

"Have you been well?" Usui asked casually.

"Um yes" Misaki replied. "And you?"

"Very well" Usui replied smiling to himself. They strolled down large hallways. Misaki studied the lavish paintings.

"Umm...my lord?" Misaki began.

"You can address me as Usui or Takumi," Usui said. "No need to be so formal."

Misaki blushed. She hardly even called Hinata by his first name ever and they had known each other all their life.

"Usui" she said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to marry me?" Misaki asked curiously. She still didn't quite understand why such a high ranking noble like him wouldn't pay heed to her reckless actions.

"Because I like you" Usui said.

Misaki bit her bottom lip. "But why...?" she asked.

Usui grinned. "Do you think of yourself as unlikeable?" he teased.

"Well not exactly" Misaki said. "Its just...I thought a Duke would want to marry a girl with more...class."

They stopped walking. "I think you have lots of class" Usui told her. "And I hope you can really get to know me in the future. I am not just a Duke. I'm my own person."

"My own person..." Misaki whispered, liking the sound of that. "That makes sense" she said.

"I'm glad it does"

"Hey Usui"

"Yes?"

"Can I ever challenge you to a rematch?"

They wandered back to the entrance of the ballroom. Usui smiled, his emerald green eyes were gentle.

"I look forward to it" he promised. They waited outside the entrance.

"Announcing Duke Usui and his lovely betrothed, Lady Ayuzawa!"

Usui and Misaki took their cue and walked in together. Those who were of lower class dropped to their knees while others gave a courteous bow or nod.

The music resumed playing and lively chatter filled the air. Misaki remembered to take dainty steps as she weaved her way through the crowd. She had always hated social events. Several noble girls caught up to her fussed over her engagement ring.

"Oh Lady Ayuzawa" one cooed. "Tis a beautiful ring. I envy your good fortune!"

Misaki politely thanked her. She left the group and continued wandering. Almost everyone stopped to congratulate her and to wish her good fortune.

"Hinata!" she called when she saw a familiar face. Hinata smiled and pressed his lips to her hand.

"Misaki" he greeted. "You look stunning today"

"Thank you" Misaki replied with a smile.

"Could I ask for a dance?" Hinata asked.

Misaki laughed. "Of course" she said placing her hand in his. They stepped onto the ballroom floor where many people were already dancing. Misaki placed one hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Are you happy?" Hinata asked as they slowly danced.

Misaki thought about it. She believed that Usui and her would become friends one day. "I am quite fortunate" Misaki told him. "The Duke is actually a kind man"

"So the rumors aren't true?" Hinata asked skeptically.

"From what I've seen, he is a gentleman" Misaki said. She thought about the duel with him, when Usui came to find her in the woods and just then, when he told her he wanted her to know the real him.

"Just be careful" Hinata whispered. "If he ever hurts you..." he said even quieter. "I'll come take you away" he promised. "We'll run away"

Misaki smiled. "Oh Hinata" she laughed. "I have not met a man I feared"

Hinata shook his head. Misaki was naive and strong headed. She didn't quite understand how dark people could be and assumed she will always overcome it.

The dance ended and everyone eagerly waited for the next.

"Excuse me" a silky voice said and Misaki felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. She jumped a little and glanced up.

"Usui!" she said.

"Can I cut in and have a dance with my _betrothed_?" he said specifically looking at Hinata.

Misaki swore she saw Hinata roll his eyes. He stepped back and walked away throwing a backward glance.

"Who's he?" Usui asked as they assimilated to the crowds of couples dancing.

"A childhood friend" Misaki told Usui.

"What's his name?" Usui asked.

Misaki raised her eyebrow. "Hinata...why does it matter?"

"No reason. Just curious" Usui said nonchalantly.

"Oh..."

"Who will you be bringing with you after we are wed?" Usui asked, striking up a conversation as they danced.

"No one." Misaki answered.

"Really?" Usui asked. The more he spoke with Misaki, the more intrigued he was about her. He always wanted to know what she was thinking.

"My most loyal friends will stay behind and care for my sister" Misaki told him.

"That is most generous of you"

"Tis hardly anything" Misaki disagreed. "She is my sister. I will do everything in my power to protect her"

Usui smiled. "I'll have servants prepared for you." he promised her. "They will see to your every need"

"I am quite capable of caring for myself" Misaki reminded him. The music faded as the song was drawing to a close. Usui kissed her hand.

"I know" he said. "I also plan on taking care of you...personally"

Misaki jerked her hand away at his strange words. She could feel her cheeks reddening. She quickly turned and walked away, not daring to look back.

Usui smiled to himself. He certainly chose right for his bride.

Misaki hoped not to see Usui again but they were eventually pushed together. Maids passed around goblets of wine for a toast.

"Let us drink" Usui said loudly and wrapped an arm around Misaki's waist. "To my beautiful bride and the soon to be duchess"

"Here here!" came a chorus of responses.

Misaki meekly raised her glass just like the others but she felt rather odd toasting to herself. She took a sip of the wine. The thick liquid tasted sweet yet bitter at the same time.

"Bittersweet..." Misaki thought as she finished her glass and handed it to a maid.


	9. I do

**Chapter 9: I Do**

Someone stared back at Misaki in the mirror but it couldn't be her. Her own reflection looked foreign to her now.

Her wedding dress was absolutely breathtaking though. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with hand beading on the front and back. The pale blue beads looked like glass. The skirt was full and flowed to the floor with a sweeping train behind. The long train was trimmed soft lace. Misaki studied all the pleats and beading wondering how it could possibly be made.

Satsuki laced the satin ribbon up her back forming an elegant crisscross pattern. Misaki could see tears in Satsuki's eyes as she fluffed out the dramatic skirt.

"You're so grown up" Satsuki cried as she arranged Misaki's long hair. Because Misaki was getting married, it was a custom that she wore her hair up now. Satsuki twisted her hair into an elegant updo with braids and secured it with gold pins. The circlet Misaki now wore was different from her old ones. This one was studded with large diamonds throughout the center and then lined in more gemstones. The sapphire and diamond necklace was added along with matching earrings.

The doors swung open with Misaki's mother at the door way. Behind her was Sakura and Shizuko wearing matching pale blue dresses and short lace gloves. Suzana followed behind wearing a pastel pink dress trimmed in gold. Her hair was half up and decorated with rubies.

"I am at a loss for words" Minako said wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't describe how beautiful you look..."

"Thanks Mother..." Misaki said quietly. Her mother smile and gently smoothed the curls that framed Misaki's face.

"I have a gift for you daughter" Minako said. Sakura handed Minako a silver box. Minako showed Misaki and opened it. Inside was a set of silver combs with sapphires attached so it looked like blooming roses.

"Tis passed down for generations" Minako explained. "I wore the same set on my wedding day" Minako gently took a comb out of the nest of velvet and tucked it into Misaki's hair. "Now you will wear them for yours" she whispered, sliding the other one in.

"I've never worn so many jewels before" Misaki said studying herself in the mirror. All over her body was glittering with precious stones.

"Today is no ordinary day" Minako said. "Tis the biggest day of your life"

Misaki nodded.

Satsuki rushed back into the room. "Tis almost time!" she exclaimed.

"The veil!" Minako said looking around. Shizuko approached the Countess and kneeled. Minako carefully picked up the gauzy fabric. Misaki kneeled as her mother put it in place.

"Be strong, my daughter" Minako said as she let the the front of the veil drift over Misaki's face.

"Always am...always will be" Misaki promised. Sakura and Shizuko both carefully grabbed a handful of Misaki's train and helped her walk out the door. Suzana handed Misaki a bouquet of red roses.

"I love you" Suzana whispered.

"I love you too" Misaki said giving her younger sister's hand a squeeze.

They traveled over to the grand church. Candles lit every corner while the aroma of flowers scented the air. Misaki stood by the door and listened to the loud talking inside. Her heart started picking up speed again. Misaki closed her eyes and took in deep breathes.

The room got quieter until there was only a muffle of one voice. The church organ began to play.

"You can do this Misaki!" Sakura whispered.

"We love you!" Shizuko added.

Misaki nodded and licked her lips. The double doors swung open as she stepped inside. Misaki felt her throat tightening when she saw the crowds of people all looking at her.

The organ music continued playing as Misaki slowly walked down the aisle. The rich red carpet was dotted with flower petals.

"Shoulders back. Chin up." Misaki thought to herself as she took another step. She knew Sakura and Shizuko were walking right behind her...well where her train ended at least.

Misaki let out a breath of relief as she made it halfway. She kept reminding herself not to go fast but slow and fluid. One heeled foot after the other. Misaki felt her palms sweating and tightened her grip on her bouquet.

She located Suzana and her mother in the crowd. Her eyes found Uncle Ren, her cousins...as well as Hinata. All of them were smiling at her. Minako placed a hand on her chest reminding Misaki to take deep breaths.

Misaki eventually reached the altar and stepped up the short stairs. Sakura and Shizuko straightened out her long train and stood to the side. Shizuko took Misaki's bouquet. The music stopped and the priest who wore decorated robes nodded to Usui. Usui gently took Misaki's hands into his.

"Duke Usui, do you take Lady Ayuzawa as your wife?" the priest asked. His voice boomed through the church.

"I, Usui Takumi, take thee, Lady Ayuzawa, to be my lawful wedded wife" Usui said smoothly.

"Lady Ayuzawa, do you take Duke Usui as your husband?"

Misaki swallowed hard and tried to find her voice. "I, Ayuzawa Misaki, take thee, Duke Usui, to be...my lawful wedded...Husband" she managed to say a little above a whisper. Usui nodded to her and gave her hands a squeeze. Misaki tried to smile but she doubted he could even see her facial expressions.

"Duke Usui, do you promise to have and hold Lady Ayuzawa from this day forward whether in better or worse, richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish her?"

"Until death do us part" Usui swore. Misaki thought he sounded genuine. Perhaps Usui will be there by her side for the rest of her life.

"Lady Ayuzawa!" the priest said, making Misaki jerk back to reality. "Will have have and hold Duke Usui from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish and to obey?"

"I do" Misaki said, sounding more confident than she really felt.

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth" Usui announced.

Misaki repeated the vow.

The priest handed Usui a ring. Usui examined it for a moment and turned back to Misaki. He took her left hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow..." Usui slipped the wedding band on her ring finger. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Priest nodded, clearly pleased with Usui's performance. "In the name of our divine God, I present thee, man and wife. May the Lord, God, our father bless onto thee with many sons. You may now kiss the bride."

Misaki gulped. She forgot about this part. She slowly sank down into a curtsey and Usui lifted her veil. She straightened up, glancing nervously at Usui. Usui smiled and cupped either side of Misaki's face with his hands. He gently pressed his lips to Misaki's.

Everyone cheered and more flower petals were thrown. Shizuko and Sakura helped pick up Misaki's train as the married couple walked down the aisle together. Misaki blushed at all the attention and looked down at her feet. Usui intertwined his hand with hers.

Everyone traveled in carriages or by horse to the Duke's mansion. Usui led Misaki up to the front of the dining hall where there was a table with two seats.

"My lady" he said pulling out a chair for her. Misaki gingerly walked over. Sakura and Shizuko had taken off the train of Misaki's dress which gave Misaki an easier time walking. She allowed herself to be pushed in. Usui took the seat beside her. Guests filed in and sat all around them. Everyone was congratulating them.

Misaki kept a smile on her face the entire time though the people usually spoke with Usui which she didn't mind one bit. Musicians played merry music while servants dished out platters of food. Misaki mostly pushed around her food on the silver platter. The potatoes, meat and salad had a hard time going down her throat.

"I'd like to make a toast" someone yelled. "May you have many sons!"

"Here here!" everyone yelled.

Usui stood up with goblet in hand. Usui gestured for Misaki to stand also. "We thank you for such a toast" he said loudly. Everyone lifted their goblets and drank.

Misaki fell into the pattern of the feast. Every time someone toasted, they would all stand and drink and then Misaki would resume sitting down and staring at her plate, hoping no one would speak to her.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked, touching her hand. Misaki looked up.

"Nothing" she replied a bit too quickly.

"Do you not like the food?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. "The food's delicious" she reassured him. "Just a little overwhelmed" she told him, playing her "weak female" card.

Usui believed her and went back to talking with those standing around him though he never let go of her hand.

"A toast!" someone yelled...again. Misaki went to stand up but almost tripped. Usui immediately grabbed her elbow and steadied her.

"Careful," he said, smiling.

Misaki blushed and looked away.

The noble proposed a toast and everyone drank. Misaki sipped at her wine. The taste got worse and worse after all the glasses. Usui took the goblet out of her hand and set it on the table.

"I think you've had enough" he said eyeing her current state.

"Its all these wretched toasts..." she muttered under her breath. Usui laughed.

"You can pretend to drink" Usui told her. "And no one said you had to drink the entire glass for every toast" he reminded her.

"You drink the glass every time"

"Yeah well...you and I are a little different" he said winking at her. He leaned back and whispered something into a servant's ear. The servant nodded. Usui gestured for Misaki to stand and then walked in front of all the guests.

"The bride and groom are departing for the night!" the servant announced. This sent everyone cheering and yelling again.

Usui smiled at Misaki and swept her off her feet. Misaki gasped.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. The guests only cheered louder.

Usui just smirked at her and carried her out of the hall.

"Why are they all cheering?" Misaki asked.

"Because we get to have fun while they get to stay there and be drunk"

Misaki blushed. "Can you put me down now?" she asked.

"You don't like being carried?"

"Its embarrassing..." Misaki muttered.

"I have to carry you over the threshold" Usui said kicking open a door. "So you don't bring the evil spirits upon us" he teased.

Misaki glared at him. "So how come you won't bring down evil spirits?" she demanded.

"Tell you later..." he said setting her down. "Your maids are waiting for you" he said showing her to the door.


	10. Sealed

Whoa happy 10 everyone! I feel like I just started? Anyways. The reviews I've been reaping in have been so amazing. I read everyone of them. I thank you all so much. Hope you all have wonderful days

Anyways a bit more on the story. I did in fact research a lot about this era and I pay attention in global XD. I actually drafted this story in class one day and now its a real story with a plot. If this works out I might do another fanfic in a different era... hmmm tell me your thoughts!

**Chapter 10: Sealed**

Misaki walked into a small room that was brightly lit with candles. Her friends and nurse stood the door. Each one gave her a hug.

"You looked so beautiful today!" Sakura told Misaki.

Misaki smiled. "Did you enjoy the festivities?" she asked them.

Shizuko nodded. "We had a wonderful meal with the other ladies in waitings"

"The food here is simply divine!" Sakura announced. "...not that our food isn't" she amended quickly.

Misaki laughed. It was a shame she could not taste any of the food because it looked very well prepared.

Shizuko began unlacing Misaki's dress and helped Misaki step out of the heavy garment. Misaki sighed in relief as her corset fell to the floor along with her stiff petticoats.

Satsuki carefully undid Misaki's hair, taking extra care in returning the jewels to their proper cases. She then brushed Misaki's hair with long fluid strokes. Shizuko poured water from a pitcher into a bowl for Misaki to wash up. Misaki slowly washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. She was glad to be rid of the taste of wine.

Satsuki rubbed an ointment of Misaki's skin. Misaki stood in nothing but her chemise. Goosebumps raised on her arm from the night. Sakura and Shizuko simply held her hands as Satsuki began smoothing down her hair.

"Just relax" Satsuki soothed. "The Duke is a gentleman...he'll take care of you"

Misaki licked her lips and nodded. "How long does it take?" she asked.

Satsuki paused. "Your wedding night? It depends...sometimes it's fast and other times it could be all night"

"I hope it's over fast" Misaki said.

Satsuki shook her head. "Tis something you won't understand until later. Union is something cherished and pleasurable."

Misaki didn't quite understand but went with what Satsuki told her.

"You are ready" Satsuki said.

"Thank you" Misaki said trying to keep her voice steady. Shizuko and Sakura hugged Misaki.

"Goodbye" they said sadly.

"Misaki" Sakura cried, clinging onto her best friend. "I don't want to leave you"

Misaki smoothed Sakura's hair. "Shhh" she said. "This parting will not be forever" she promised.

Her nurse gave her a big hug also. "My lady will always be in my heart"

"I don't quite understand the marriage chambers" Sakura said after everyone composed themselves. "But the Duke seems to be a fine man." Sakura observed.

Misaki smiled at her friends. "I know..." she said hoping it was true. She kissed her beloved friends on the cheek. Misaki then walked up to the heavy door and pushed it open. She quietly closed the door behind her and examined the large room. Everything was lit dimly by candles. Shiny brass threw rays onto the ceiling and beautiful tapestries hung on the wall. Misaki walked around the room. She was curious and led her fingers brush against a small table and then reach out and touch a grand mirror. She smiled at her reflection.

"Chin up" she told herself. "You are still Ayuzawa Misaki and nothing can change you." Misaki moved on to examine the rest of the room. The bed was luxurious just like everything else in the rest of the room. Misaki parted the sheer curtains revealing a wide berthed mattress with fresh linen sheets as white as snow. The bed had a canopy that elegantly masked the bed itself.

Misaki sat down and pulled her knees to herself. The curtain dropped down and Misaki wondered if anyone could even tell she was sitting on the bed. She could see fuzzy outlines of shadows and objects but not much else.

Time seemed to stop moving. Misaki sat on the bed absentmindedly counting the patterns on the head board.

A shadow loomed near her and startled Misaki.

"Its just me" Usui said. She watched his shadow move about. It looked like he took off his jacket and laid it over a chair. Something clattered onto a bureau and water sloshed into a bowl. It sounded like he was washing his face.

Misaki sat motionless until Usui pushed back the curtains. Misaki glanced up at her husband. The word sounded so foreign to her.

"You looked beautiful today" Usui said.

"Thank you..."

Usui casually laid on his back and looked up at Misaki.

"You can lay down" he said, sensing her discomfort.

"Am I suppose to?" Misaki asked, feeling rather embarrassed.

"If you want to. You don't seem very comfortable sitting in the corner" Usui said with a small smile.

"Um okay..." Misaki said scooting over a little.

"You don't have to be afraid" Usui said. He held his hand out to Misaki. Misaki gingerly placed her hand in his. He gave her hand a squeeze and rubbed his thumb along the top of her hand and over her knuckles.

"I know we don't know each other" Usui said. "But I want to know you...Misaki"

Misaki looked up. Her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. It was slightly thrilling.

"We have a life time" Misaki reminded him. Usui chuckled.

"Yes we do" he agreed. He sat up and put his other hand on Misaki's cheek. His thumb traced her soft lips and then brushed over her cheekbones. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Misaki stiffened slightly. Usui had kissed her at the altar but it had been short. The kiss now was different. She felt his lips move against hers and worried about what she should do.

"Just do what feels natural" Usui said as if he read her thoughts.

Misaki closed her eyes and tried to act natural. She kissed him back letting her feelings guide her. Usui's hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip as he parted Misaki's lips.

The kissing made Misaki feel lightheaded. She felt her shoulders relax as she melted in.

They eventually broke apart for air.

"Misaki..." Usui said breathless. Usui was positive that Misaki was a virgin. Her careful upbringing assured that but her shock at his kiss only reminded Usui to take things very slow with her. They looked at each other. All they could hear was each others' breathing.

"Is it over?" Misaki asked puzzled. This wasn't how Satsuki explained it to her. Satsuki never even mentioned kissing.

"Is what over?" Usui asked.

"The marriage night"

Usui blinked a few times understanding what Misaki was asking.

He laughed. "No, not yet" he said grinning.

"Oh..." Misaki said wondering what was going to happen next. "Are we doing the next step?"

Usui smiled lovingly at his innocent wife. "What's the next step?" he asked her.

Misaki blushed. "Don't you know?"

"I never realized there were 'steps'" Usui explained.

"Oh..."

"I'm curious to know though"

"My nurse said that we..." Misaki's voice faded into a mumble.

"What?" Usui asked trying to make sense of the mumbling.

Misaki just blushed. Satsuki swore that Usui would explain everything more specifically to her but he didn't even know what she was talking about.

"...take our clothes off..." Misaki said making a horrified face. Usui looked at her and then put his face into a pillow. His shoulders shook with laughter.

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed. "Was my nurse lying to me?!"

Misaki got this feeling that Satsuki was making a fool of her. Maybe there was a misunderstanding because Usui was still laughing.

"My apologies" Usui said running his hand through his golden hair. "Union between man and woman doesn't really have steps" Usui explained. "It's more instinctual"

Clearly Misaki didn't have such natural instincts...

Usui held out his arms and pulled Misaki to him. His hands smoothed down her hair.

Misaki breathed in his scent. He smelled of fresh soap and warmth.

"Just do what you want to" Usui said. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his. The kiss wasn't gentle this time but Misaki felt herself responding with the same fervor. Usui pulled Misaki's arms around his neck and pressed her on her back onto the soft mattress. His lips trailed along her jawline and down her neck.

Misaki gasped at the new feelings she was experiencing. Usui's hands trailed over her stomach making her skin tingle.

"You have much to learn" Usui growled. His hand started pushing up Misaki's chemise. Misaki immediately stiffened but Usui rubbed her shoulders to remind her to relax.

"...But there's plenty time" he reassured her. Misaki's breathing was fast as she stared back at Usui. Misaki for once in her life was terrified. Satsuki warned her that there was pain, not that she was afraid of pain itself but she didn't understand why her body was reacting in such strange ways.

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle" Usui promised.


	11. Duchess

Lets make a deal. You give me reviews and Ill give you a new chapter :) Hope you like the chap!

**Chapter 11: Duchess**

Misaki woke up in an unfamiliar place feeling stiffness in her body. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around. She couldn't actually see the room because gauzy curtains covered all three sides of the bed. The curtain had a glowing hue to it meaning it was probably bright out in the rest of the room. Misaki glanced around at the large bed she had slept on. There was a faint outline on the pillow next to her. Usui was already gone.

Misaki rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Last night was the strangest night in her life. The way Usui touched her...Misaki hadn't even been aware her body could feel this way. The pain she was told about was nothing compared to the pleasure.

Her cheeks flamed as she thought about seeing Usui again. What was she suppose to say to him? She hadn't even composed herself when she heard the door open. She saw the outline of a woman approach the bed and curtsy.

"My lady" she said. "Are you up?"

"Um...yes" Misaki said sitting up and pulling the blanket around her naked body.

The woman didn't respond.

"You may rise" Misaki said, feeling a bit like her mother.

"Thank you, my lady" the woman said straightening up. She walked over and parted the curtains. Misaki winced as the bright afternoon light shined in her face.

"The Duke had matters this morning and decided to let my lady rest" the maid explained. "He sends his deepest apologies."

Misaki lifted her chin. "What he does is not my concern." she said, ignoring her flushed cheeks.

The maid smirked just the slightest. "My name is Honoka and I will specifically be serving my lady" Honoka said.

"Hello Honoka," Misaki greeted.

"My lady needs to wash and robe," she said clapping her hands a few times. Several maids, carrying bowels and stacks of fabric, came in. A maid dropped to her knees in front of the bed and presented Misaki a robe while another offered her water to wash her mouth.

Misaki rinsed her mouth and spit it into another bowl. Usually in the mornings, she did such things on her own without assistance.

A maid held a water bowl out to Misaki and and waited patiently as Misaki washed her face. Another maid was ready with a towel.

The pampering made Misaki uncomfortable. She got out of bed and almost collapsed not aware just how stiff her body was.

"My lady" Honoka said helping her up. "Tis something you will become accustomed to," she reassured her.

Misaki blushed when a few maids stifled laughs. A glare from Honoka sent the room in silence. "This is the bedchamber of the grand duke and duchess" she said gravely. "Those in here better remember who they are...You may depart" she said waving off the girls who let out a breath of relief.

A burden eased of Misaki's shoulders. She was to be respected in this household. Honoka guided Misaki over to the table where clothes were laid out.

"Do not mind them" Honoka said. "The Duke specifically gave orders today. Those who displease you...will be displeasing him."

Misaki nodded and began brushed her hair as Honoka smoothed out the clothes, helping her dress. Usui had made good to his word about caring for her.

Misaki was only in her petticoats when there was a brisk knock on the door. Honoka draped Misaki's cape around her before going to get the door. Her mother and Uncle Ren were there.

"Mother!" Misaki greeted. She watched in horror as her mother and uncle both dropped to their knees in front of her.

"Hail the Duchess" they greeted in unison.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed trying to help her mother up. "How can you kneel to me? I am your daughter!"

Minako shook her head. "You are the royal duchess now, Misaki" she reminded her. "Never forget that."

"I thought you returned home yesterday," Misaki said.

Minako nodded. "We are here this morning to check your union"

"Excuse our intrusion, Duchess" Uncle Ren said. "I ask of your maid to assist"

Honoka nodded. She briskly walked over to the bed and peeled away the blanket. The white bed sheet underneath was splotched with red.

Misaki cringed as her new maid stripped off the soiled sheets.

"Is he good to you?" Minako asked taking one of Misaki's hands.

Misaki tore her eyes from the sheets, staining with the loss of her virginity and nodded. "He treats me well"

Minako nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that"

"Thank you for your compliance" Ren said bowing. "We shall leave you in peace." Ren and Minako dropped a deep bow and left. Misaki watched sadly as the door closed.

Honoka cleared her throat. "You will see them again. Time to finish dressing" she reminded Misaki. Misaki wore a violet dress with pleats in the skirt. The sleeves were three quarters of her arm and the back had a long row of pearl buttons. Gold brooches held the cape at her shoulders. Misaki did not recognize these clothes and believed that they were made recently for her.

Honoka added plenty of jewelry despite Misaki's annoyance. "One must dress as they are ranked" she told Misaki as she clasped the strand of pearls around her neck. Misaki wore her hair up with silk flowers pinned to the side.

"The duke wishes for you to learn your duties for you are now mistress of this household" Honoka explained as they walked down the giant staircase. "But first you must have breakfast"

They came into the large dining hall where a single person's meal was laid out.

"Eat and I will be back shortly" Honoka said briskly walking away. Misaki sat down and studied the food. She hardly eaten anything yesterday and was famished. She quickly ate the bread and fruit. Misaki nibbled on cakes and drank tea until Honoka returned with a long piece of parchment in her hands.

"Duchess" Honoka greeted dipping into a curtsy.

Misaki carefully set her teacup down and followed her. They quickly toured the mansion again and stopped in a study. Honoka promptly pulled out stacks of parchment and log books.

"Your duties will include taking inventory" Honoka explained. "You must record all that is used and all that is needed in the household..."

They quickly visited every room. "My lady is expected to spend her free time here" Honoka said showing her the sewing room. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"I don't do such things" Misaki admitted.

Honoka turned and studied Misaki. "My lady will have to learn now won't she?"

Misaki gulped and followed Honoka outside. She showed her the gardens. Misaki gazed at the tall stone walls wondering if she would ever be leaving.

Misaki found herself in the stables. "Arrow!" she cried running up to a stall. She rested her face against his and stroked his long nose. It was good to see a familiar face, even if it was a horse.

"They brought you here to be with me" she murmured. Arrow nuzzled her face and Misaki laughed. "I'd love to go for a ride" Misaki said patting the stallion's thick neck.

"Absolutely not" Honoka exclaimed. "This most improper. Why does my lady even have a battle horse?"

Misaki blinked. Her mind flitted back to the tame mares that noble women would usually ride and stifled a yawn. A battle horse had the speed she loved.

"A horse is meant to be fast" Misaki said.

"The Duke will be most displeased with this behavior-"

"I would do no such thing" a voice said cutting off the maid. Misaki glanced up. Usui strolled in the stable. Honoka dropped to her knees with her head bowed.

"My lord..." she greeted.

Misaki dropped into a curtsy too. Her heart started beating uncontrollably again. Usui took her hand and pulled her up.

"No need for such formalities" he said.

Misaki nodded, not raising her head.

"Return to your tasks" he told Honoka. "You have done enough for today"

"Thank you, Duke Usui" Honoka said leaving quickly.

Usui returned his attention back to his wife. "Misaki?" he said lifting her chin she he could see her eyes.

Misaki blushed and looked away. "Yes, my lord?" she asked.

"Hmmm" Usui said studying her face. She was clearly nervous about seeing him and reverted back to a formal address.

"Did you sleep well?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded.

"Were the maids respectful?"

Misaki nodded again.

Usui stroked Misaki's cheek. "Did you not want to go riding? We can go now"

Misaki looked up and Usui saw a light return to her eyes. "Let's go" she said immediately beginning to saddle her own horse.

Usui walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist. Misaki jumped. "You are no ordinary woman..." he whispered into her ear. Misaki felt her face flush again and cursed her fragile complexion.

"Of course not" she said keeping her chin high. "Now saddle your own steed or else you shall be left in the dust"

Usui laughed. "We'll see who gets left in the dust" he challenged. They rode out into open valley where they raced. Misaki kicked Arrow into a sprint and let her hands drop from the reign. She lifted her hands above her head and felt the wind rushing through her fingers.

"Thats dangerous!" Usui called from his own steed.

"Tis thrilling!" Misaki yelled back.

Usui shook his head but couldn't help smiling. "Be careful!"

They rode their horses to the edge of a wide lake. Misaki slid off her horse and gazed at the beautiful landscape in awe. The lake was clear and sparkled under the sun. Vegetation crowned the edges.

Misaki plucked a flower from the grass and tossed it into the water. The petals unfolded and slowly drifted away.

"Do you like it here?" Usui asked, coming up behind her. Misaki turned.

"I do" she said, telling the truth for once. "Nature at its finest" she announced.

Usui casually took her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined as they ventured closer to the lake edge.

"The water is so clear" Misaki marveled. She bent down and touched the cool water with her hands.

"You can go in" Usui suggested.

"And ruin my garments?" Misaki asked.

Usui smirked. "Take them off"

Misaki blushed. "Someone might see..."

Usui shook his head. "Tis a place only you and I know of"

Misaki was still hesitant. As young children, her mother sometimes let Suzana and her swim the shallow lake but her mother forbade it as they grew up.

Usui unbuttoned his jacket and and cloak and tossed them under a tree. He proceeded to take his boots and socks off and then rolled up his pants.

"You'll be missing out..." he warned.

Misaki sighed giving in. The water looked so tempting. She nodded at Usui. Usui smiled at her and slid his hand up her back, undoing the buttons. Misaki unpinned her hair and shook it out. She kept her petticoats on, not brave enough to be bare naked in front of Usui.

Misaki stepped into the cool water. The water lapped at her ankles. Usui waded out, encouraging her to come deeper.

"Can you swim?" he asked.

"A bit" Misaki told him. "My mother never allowed us to though"

"What a shame..." Usui said. He paused and examined the water. "Misaki..." he whispered.

Misaki raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

Usui motioned for her to come over. Misaki carefully waded her way to Usui's side.

"What?" she asked again.

"Look at that" Usui said pointing. Misaki looked down. She couldn't see anything in particular.

"Look closer" Usui told her. Misaki leaned down, her nose almost touching the waters surface.

"I still don't-" Misaki felt herself being pushed headfirst into the water. Misaki scrambled to stand back up. Her feet found the bottom of the lake and she stood back up, spitting out water. She was soaked to the skin.

"Usui!" she spluttered. Her petticoats clung to her skin and her hair was dripping wet. Usui snickered like a young boy playing a prank.

"Usui!" Misaki yelled angrily. She glared at him when Usui laughed harder. "What a mean trick!" she exclaimed.

"My apologies" Usui said between laughs. "Twas too tempting..."

Misaki ignored him and crossed her arms.

"Are you angry with me?" Usui asked trying to get a look at her face. Misaki turned away.

"I sincerely ask for forgiveness" Usui said. Misaki could still hear the smile in his voice.

"You fool!" she yelled pushing him away.

Usui slipped and fell backwards into the water, sending Misaki crashing back into the water also.

"Are you alright?" Usui asked, pulling Misaki onto her feet. Misaki spit out more water.

"Quite fine. Thank you" she said tersely.

Both of them were dripping wet when they returned to the shore. Misaki wrung out her petticoats and Usui wrung out his shirt.

"Fun?" he asked. Misaki ignored him and continued squeezing water out of her garments.

Misaki felt a warm hand on the side of her face turning her head.

"Misaki..." Usui said. "The more I know you...the more I like you" he told her.

Misaki tried turning her head but Usui wouldn't let her. "U-usi..." she said whispered as Usui leaned in very close.

"Shhh..." Usui said. "Some things can not be said with words..." he whispered capturing her lips with his.


	12. Breaking Free

Hm...19 reviews...I can take that so heres the new chapter! Hope you like it! Keep reviewing

**Chapter 12: Breaking Free**

Misaki spent her days in her new home. She did her duties but often found herself restless. She would pace the halls over and over. Usui had been very busy for the last few days and Misaki found herself missing him. Her mind would often wonder what he was doing but Misaki would quickly crush the thought. What Usui did had nothing to with her. The servants were distant and Misaki longed for her friends back home.

Misaki would often travel out to the towering wall and walk along it. Eventually she would reach a gate with guards posted on each side. She wasn't allowed out.

Misaki's mind turned with ideas. She was going to break free...even if it was only for the after noon. An idea sparked in her mind. Misaki smiled to herself and quickly returned to her bedchamber.

Misaki dismissed all her maids. The door closed leaving her all alone.

Misaki dashed over to a chest and threw it open. She tossed aside the stiff petticoats and found what she was looking for. A white tunic and sturdy pants lay folded at the bottom of the chest. Misaki discarded her gown into the chest and pulled on the men's clothing.

She darted around covering her tracks. The bed curtains were let down and fluffy pillows were stuck under the blankets to resemble a sleeping figure.

Misaki jammed a hat over her head and slipped on her boots. The room was put back to order and then Misaki opened the large glass window. She stuck her head out the window, staring at the ground.

The bedchamber was on an upper floor meaning if Misaki fell...she would be dead. Misaki licked her lips and cautiously put a leg over the window ledge. She reached out and grabbed a vine of ivy. Misaki gave the vine several hard tugs. The plant seemed sturdy.

Misaki slowly eased her other leg out the window and gripped the vine tightly. She used to other hand to gently close the window.

"Don't look down!" she yelled at herself. Misaki placed her other hand on the vine. She slowly slid off the window sill and onto the face of the wall.

Her heart was pounding and her sweat felt ice cold. Misaki could feel the wind blowing as if trying to knock her off.

"I fear nothing," she kept repeating to herself as she began descending on the large tangle of ivy. Misaki lowered herself inch by inch. One hand below the other while her feet desperately searched for footholds.

The ground got closer and closer and Misaki let out a breath of relief. It was almost over. When her feet touched solid ground, Misaki cheered triumphantly on the inside. No tower was ever going to keep her in.

Misaki kept her back pressed against the stone wall as she looked around. When there wasn't anyone in sight, she darted toward the walls in the garden. These walls were what was keeping her inside and Misaki was determined to break free. She could almost taste the fresh air of the outside world.

Misaki stretched out her muscles and placed her hands onto the wall. She pulled herself up. Her feet and hands grappled for the next step. Misaki sucked in a breath and climbed some more. This wall was much taller than the ones at home and much better constructed.

The smooth wall rarely had a good foothold causing Misaki to slide or fall off before even reaching halfway. Misaki laid on the grass staring at the blue skies. There was no way to climb the crackless wall.

"Fear not" Misaki said smugly. "I came prepared..."

She crawled behind several bushes and picked up a long coil of rope with a thick metal hook at the end of it. The rope was almost as long as the wall. Misaki tied the end of the rope around her waist and swung the hook around and around. She stepped back a few steps, swinging the rope harder and harder before letting it fly out. The hook scraped against the top ledge of the wall, holding fast.

Misaki gave an experimental tug before beginning to climb the wall. She used the rope to pull herself up and walked vertically along the wall.

The rope burned her hands and Misaki strained to keep her body upright.

A cheer of victory almost escaped her lips when she seated herself on top the the towering wall. From here Misaki could see miles and miles of land. She could see houses and nature all mapping out the landscape.

Misaki's break was short because she would be easily spotted when so high up. She turned and began lowering herself down the opposite side of the wall.

Misaki successfully dropped onto the soft grass. She quickly untied the rope around her waist. She tugged at the rope trying to free the hook. The hook flashed brightly in the sunlight. A large bird perched next to the shiny metal, curiously.

"Be gone!" Misaki hissed, trying to yank the hook down. This only made the metal shine harder. The bird walked over and pecked at the metal. The foolish thing then tried to perch upon it, sending the hook crashing to the ground...on the other side of the wall.

"No!" Misaki yelled in frustration as her only way back disappeared. "If I had my bow!" she told the bird who was flying away. "You'd be in a stew tonight!"

Misaki refused to let her freedom be spoiled by a silly bird. She promptly turned on her heel and headed down the dusty path. The towns here were unfamiliar. Misaki looked at all the peasants who were better dressed than the ones at home.

"Perhaps my people are now like this..." Misaki thought to herself as she weaved through the crowds. The land of Seika certainly became wealthier after her marriage.

Misaki found herself in a local tavern. She paid for a mug of ale and took a seat at a table near the corner. People here kept more to themselves. Misaki had a harder time eavesdropping.

She turned her attention to her mug. She had never tasted ale before and decided to give it a try. She carefully tilted the glass against her lips. The taste was sweet but balanced with a hint of bitterness. Misaki easily drained her large mug. She wondered why she never tried it before. The frothy drink satisfied her thirst and cooled her down.

Misaki, becoming quickly bored, left, in search of more amusing places. She enjoyed wandering the streets and chatting with the vendors.

The public square seemed to be having a gathering. Misaki eagerly followed to watch the excitement.

"We welcome all young men to join in the competition!" a man yelled. Five targets were set up. "The game is quite simple you see. Choose a bow and shoot. The men with the most accurate aim move on. Come all!"

Misaki pushed her way up to the front. She was not going to let a game of archery slip through her fingers.

"I'd like to join!" she told the man. The man eyed her.

"Pretty young" he remarked.

"Twas no year limit" Misaki reminded him. The man chuckled and tossed her a bow. She lined up next to all the other competitors. The men looked down at her and quietly scoffed. They were all easily twice Misaki's size though in archery size hardly mattered.

Each took their turn and Misaki waited patiently for hers. When she finally stood on the mark, she was ready. She calmly selected an arrow and held up her bow. Her eyes never left the target as she slowly pulled her arm back.

The arrow swished through the air and struck the center of the board. The spectators cheered.

"Lucky shot!" a man yelled.

Misaki smiled smugly as she reloaded her bow. She took aim and released. The arrow hit the center once again. The crowd cheered for her again. She was the supposed underdog after all. Her third arrow struck the center again, landing Misaki into the next round.

The next rounds was easy. Misaki had done these games with the noble boys from a young age. She easily hit the rolling apple as well as the flying pigeons.

In the last round there was only her and three other men. The host brought out a young girl. Her clothing was worn and her eyes were terrified. She was tied to a post.

"Those who can hit this bowl will become the victor! There is a prize of pride as well as a gold ring" the man said holding up the glinting ring. The man set the small bowl on the servant's head.

Misaki's jaw almost dropped open. How could they play with a person's life?

"Stop!" Misaki yelled, stepping forward. "I forbid this"

The crowd got quieter.

"Why is that so, young lad?" the man asked, rolling his eyes.

"This is a person's life!" Misaki exclaimed. "Has anyone asked the girl?" she demanded.

The men laughed. "Tis a slave!" they yelled. "Hardly a life"

Misaki stood her ground. She refused to let this atrocity happened. The slave girl whimpered, her eyes begging Misaki.

"Get out if you don't want to play" the man said. "Let the rest of us have our fun"

"No!" Misaki snapped. "I refuse to let anyone of you lay a hand upon her!"

People laughed. The man smirked and approached Misaki.

"Hey, farmer boy" he said pushing Misaki to the side. "You aren't in any position to be giving orders."

Misaki remembered that right now she wasn't a duchess but a lowly peasant. "You will kill her!" Misaki yelled.

"Don't trust in your skills or are you a coward?" a man jeered. Misaki turned, anger boiling within her.

"I would never bet anything against a human life"

"A slave!" the crowd yelled.

"Move aside boy" one man said shoving Misaki to the ground. "I'm winning that ring"

Misaki scrambled up and grabbed the man's arm. The man easily shoved her off. Misaki retrieved her dagger and pointed it at the man's neck.

"No one moves!" she ordered.

A man pointed an arrow at Misaki. "Step aside boy or else you'll be the dead one..."

The silent tension was broken by the sound of trumpets. Everyone scattered to the edges of the road and got on their knees.

Misaki cursed. Usui was back. She was suppose to return a long time ago but she forgot. She went to go kneel with the others when she got an idea. Misaki dashed over to the post and sliced the rope. The slave girl rushed into her arms, sobbing.

"Run!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What's going on?" a voice demanded. Misaki quickly pulled her hat down and sneaked a peek under the brim. Usui's right hand man, Kanou got off his horse and approached the dispute.

Please don't let Usui come...

"This boy is stirring up trouble" a man told Kanou. "He disrupted our game of archery"

"Lies!" Misaki snapped. "They are using a girl as a target. One slip and she's dead."

"Is this not a slave girl?" Kanou asked.

"Tis my property" the host said getting up. "I do as I please with it."

"Boy, you don't own the slave. You can not control her fate" Kanou explained.

Misaki glared at him. "No!" she yelled. "Slave or not she shall not be treated this way. Over my dead body will she be used for sport"

"What's the holdup Kanou?" a silky voice asked. Misaki gulped as Usui approached them. She bowed her head as Kanou told Usui the story.

"Lad..." Usui said gently. "This is not your business"

"You wouldn't let an innocent die for sport, would you?" Misaki demanded, trying to sound fierce and covering her face the same time.

Usui paused and tilted his head to the side. He took a deep breath and looked away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

"How dare you speak to the grand duke in this manner!" Kanou said drawing his sword. "On your knees peasant"

Usui grabbed Kanou's wrist. "Stay back" he said. "You lad..." he said sternly. "Come with me and leave this matter alone"

Misaki was tempted to stomp her feet. "I refuse!" she yelled. "I am not going anywhere"

Usui walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "If you know what's good for you...you better go home with me...Misaki" he said under his breath.

Misaki yanked her arm away. "Save the girl" she said.

"Its none of your business" Usui hissed.

"Do something or else I will be volunteering to take her place" Misaki said crossing her arms.

Usui and Misaki locked eyes. Usui finally sighed and turned toward the host.

"How much for the slave girl and the elimination of this in sports?" Usui asked.

The host dropped to his knees. "I would not dare defy the duke. He only needs to say so."

Usui smiled. "Kanou. Give the man three rubies"

The man stared in awe as the stones dropped into the palm. "I promise to never use people in my games ever again" he said bowing.

"Thank you" Usui said. "Kanou, take the slave girl. I'll be leaving first" he turned and raised an eyebrow at Misaki.

"As for you..." Usui muttered, swinging Misaki up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Misaki yelled, thrashing. A blush creeping to her cheeks as Usui was casually threw her over his shoulder in front of everyone.

Usui ignored her and carried her, slung over his shoulder, back to his horse where he promptly set her on the saddle and got on behind her.

"You, my lady..." he said, shaking his head and kicking his horse into a gallop. "Are in so much trouble..."


	13. Lovers Spat

Haha...I think maybe when I reach 20 reviews for a chap I'll post a new chapter. XD I've been getting a lot more reviews. Feel free to give feedback and your thoughts. I'll try to keep things interesting because who doesn't like a good story? Anways hope you R&R

**Chapter 13: Lovers spat**

Misaki stood in the center of her bedchamber. Usui seemed very angry at her. When they got back he sent her off with Honoka and went somewhere.

"The Duke seems very angry..." Honoka observed.

"Indeed," Misaki said.

"Twas a foolish thing you did, Duchess" Honoka continued. "The Duke will descend his wrath upon you."

Misaki squared her shoulders. "I am not afraid" she said evenly.

"Have you ever been beaten before?" Honoka asked.

Misaki shook her head. Her parents never laid a hand on her. They had punished her plenty of times but striking her...never.

"Is he going to beat me?" Misaki asked.

"I do not know, my lady. I have only heard stories of angry husbands"

Misaki nodded. "I accept my punishment then."

Honoka shook her head. "My lady, a man's wrath is not gentle" she exclaimed. "I suggest you beg for forgiveness"

Misaki kept her chin high. "I don't beg to anyone" Misaki would rather take a beating then beg for forgiveness of something she did right. She would gladly save the slave girl again.

Honoka opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door opened. Usui stepped in. Honoka bowed and quickly departed. She shut the door leaving Usui and Misaki alone.

Usui looked her over. Misaki still wore her disguise but her hair was loose. Usui's eyes never left her as he threw something on the ground. It was her climber. The rope and hook clattered loudly onto the floorboards. Misaki looked at her invention sprawled out on the floor.

Misaki faced her fate and sank to her knees. She saw Usui raise his hand and cringed away with her eyes tightly shut. She waited for him to hit her. But the blow never came. Misaki slowly opened her eyes and glanced up. Usui stood with his hand held out to her.

"I'm not going to hit you" Usui said. "Even if you do deserve it..."

Misaki stood up in a huff and stalked to the other side of the room. She was secretly relieved that Usui wasn't going to hurt her.

"Misaki" Usui said walking up behind her. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "Those men could have killed you or worse..."

"I was a boy" Misaki reminded him. Usui came up behind her and ran his hands over her. His hands rubbed her chest and Misaki tried to pull away.

"Your disguise is easily revealed" he said in a low voice. Misaki shivered against his touch.

"At first look, I knew you were a woman" Usui continued. "There are plenty of men out there who could too. How would you feel if one of them had taken advantage of you?"

Misaki shook her head. The thought sounded awful.

"I assure you they will not treat you as I do" Usui promised. "Men can be animals sometimes..."

Usui turned Misaki around and ripped open the front of her tunic. Misaki gasped and tried to cover herself.

"U-usui..." she stammered.

"The thought of someone else touching you..." he closed his eyes. "I'd kill them"

"It's not fair!" Misaki exclaimed angrily. "Why must women always fall prey to such things"

"Because they are simply more vulnerable..."

Misaki hated that word. _Vulnerable_ "I refuse to submit to this fate"

"I will protect you from it"

"I do not need protection from a man!"

"Do you not?" Usui asked taking a step forward.

"No" Misaki said firmly.

"You are so innocent" Usui said shaking his head. "Like a doe..." he said reaching out to her.

Misaki slapped his hand away. "No!" she yelled. "If you wanted to treat me well you wouldn't keep me locked up" she blurted out.

"Who said I wanted to treat you well?" Usui asked amused.

Misaki blushed. "Tis nothing!" she snapped.

"Misaki is right though" Usui said, forcing her to sit on the bed. "I do want to treat her well..."

"Is that why you didn't beat me?" Misaki blurted out again. Usui smiled.

"I don't beat women" he said. "Belittles my honor"

Misaki snorted. "I'd rather you beat me then..." she said lifting her chin.

"I can do other things..." Usui said leaning very close to her.

Misaki blushed. "Tis my lord's choice what he does with me" she said refusing to let Usui get to her.

Usui was deeply amused now. "Don't play virgin victim with me," he said. "You take as much pleasure in it as I do..." he released the curtain and slid the open tunic off Misaki's shoulders. He proceeded to toss his clothes aside.

"I feel as though I'm undressing a man..." he said lightly as he slid her pants off. "...a beautiful man with long elegant legs" he added.

Misaki moaned slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can stop if you want..." Usui whispered. "If you are so unwilling..."

Misaki shyly shook her head.

"I never forced you..." Usui reminded her. "And I will never, ever, hurt you..." he promised.

It was approaching evening but Usui and Misaki still laid in bed.

Misaki gently held Usui's hand. "I was fine...no one was hurt" she reminded him. "And you saved a life today"

Usui sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't stay angry with you" he said shaking his head. "Only at myself..."

"Why?"

"I should not have left you alone for so long" Usui said. "I'm sorry"

Misaki shook her head. "You were busy"

"I promise to always be there for Misaki because I love you"

Misaki looked up at Usui wide eyed. Did Usui really love her?

"You love me?" she asked in disbelief. "But you barely know me"

Usui hugged her body closer to him. "I know you're brave, kind, daring, compassionate, innocent, bold, and slightly arrogant"

Misaki frowned at the last one. "You are too..." she simply said. Usui kissed her jawline.

"I feel warmth when I'm with Misaki" he said. "I love everything about you including your flaws. Your flaws perfect you..."

"You are quite the wooer" Misaki said shyly.

"Only to you, my lady" he said. "My heart belongs only to you"

Misaki felt a smile touch her face. "I'm glad..." she whispered. "I-"

The romantic moment was disrupted my Misaki's stomach. Misaki stared in horror at the sound her stomach just made.

Usui chuckled. "We should probably eat anyways" he said wrapping a cape around Misaki's shoulders and handed her some clothes. Misaki quickly pulled the dress over her head and got up. She picked up Usui's shirt from the ground and handed it to him.

"Thank you" Usui said. Misaki could feel his intense stare as she buttoned up his jacket. Her fingers clumsily fumbled with the buttons and then pinned his cape onto the shoulders.

"Honoka!" Usui called when Misaki finished. The maid stepped in and kneeled.

"My lord" she greeted.

"Bring food up to the bedchamber. The duchess and I will be dining here"

"Yes my lord" Honoka said. She paused for a moment.

"My lord...the slave girl. What should I do with her?"

"Bring her here" Misaki said. Honoka glanced up at Usui.

"Do as the Duchess says" Usui assured her.

Honoka nodded. "Excuse me then..."

Moments later, the girl came into the room. She immediately dropped to her knees with her forehead pressed against the floor.

"Come" Misaki said kneeling beside her. "What is your name?" she asked gently.

The slave didn't dare look up. "Erika, my lady" she said softly.

"Rise" Misaki said helping her up.

"I'd like to offer myself to the duchess" Erika said. "You are my savior"

Misaki smiled. "No need to offer anything" she promised her. "I would have done the same for anyone"

"I'd be happy to die for you, my lady" Erika said. Erika didn't look much older than Misaki. Brown curls cascaded to her shoulders and she had beautiful curves.

"Hardly" Misaki said. "If you so choose to stay you shall be paid wages"

"Can I?" Erika asked.

Misaki nodded. "I've been needing a companion" she said. "Are you willing to be my lady in waiting?"

Erika dropped to her knees. "Tis an honor"

Misaki nodded. She slipped a ring off her finger and hung it off a gold chain. She slipped it over Erika's head. Erika gasped at her new necklace.

"I swear my loyalty to the Usui family" Erika said kissing Misaki's hand and then Usui's.

"Go on with Honoka" Misaki said. "She'll show you everything"

Erika thanked them again and left. A servant came in after her with food and set it on the table.

"I'm famished!" Misaki exclaimed, pulling a strand of grapes off and popping them into her mouth.

"Is this how you make so many friends?" Usui asked.

"What?" Misaki asked, through a mouthful of fruit.

"Everyone is so willing to help you..."

Misaki swallowed. "They are willing to help me just as much as I am willing to help them"

"You don't think of them as servants?" Usui asked, fascinated. Misaki was only making him love her more. He had never met a woman like her.

Misaki snorted. "The only difference between us and them is the womb we dropped from. If today Erika was the one from my mother, she would be the duchess right now and I the slave girl"

"Not the duchess" Usui said shaking his head. "That day...I was planning on rejecting the marriage. I don't fancy noble women. Only when I recognized you...I knew you were the one I wanted to spend forever with."

"Really?" Misaki asked.

Usui nodded. "We should probably eat" he said. "Food is getting cold."

Misaki happily sat down and began eating. As she bit into a slice of bread she couldn't help smiling. Usui really did care for her. He didn't marry her for power nor for wealth.

Her heart was filled with warmth and she felt as though she was in a dream. One misstep and she could wake up...and that could just break her heart. Misaki found herself wanting Usui to pay attention to her and give her that smile he only shared with her. She never felt this way with anyone...not even Hinata. Usui made her feel different but a good different. She no longer felt dread when she remembered she was going to spend of her life by his side.

Was this love? Was Misaki in love with Usui Takumi? ...a man she swore she'd never find happiness with?


	14. The Past

ok ok i realize the chapter is not the most exciting but I wanted to formally introduce my new two characters: Tora and Erika...sorry if you find this chapter boring. I also realized that a lot of my reviews sound old English XD its great

**Chapter 14: The past**

"You have to use your hips" Usui told Misaki as she was once again defeated by Usui in sword play.

"I trying!" Misaki exclaimed. "It just doesn't seem to work properly. My skirt makes it much too hard."

After Misaki escaped last time, Usui locked up all her men's clothing and forbade her to leave without him. But Usui was at home more now which made life better. He took her out on rides daily and came up with hundreds of things to keep her busy. They practiced swordplay, archery, politics, and many foreign languages. Usui thoroughly spoiled his wife. Misaki was permitted not to learn sewing or practice music, much to Honoka's distaste yet she didn't dare refuse the Duke.

Usui smiled and stood behind Misaki. He placed his strong hands on her hips and physically moved them.

"U-usui" Misaki said, blushing.

"Tis nothing, my love" Usui said laughing. "Just perform the play"

Misaki too a deep breath and lifted her sword up. They did each step slowly.

"Understand?" Usui asked letting his hands drop.

Misaki nodded.

"My lord and lady!" Erika called running over. Her skirts hitched up. "You have a visitor!"

"Who is it?" Usui asked.

"The Marquess Igarashi" Erika panted.

Usui dropped his sword. Misaki saw him run his hand through her hair and mutter something under his breath.

"What does he want?" Usui demanded.

Erika shook her head. "I do not know, my lord"

Usui look at the sky as if to ask why. "Come, my darling" he said. "We have guests to entertain"

Misaki followed Usui back into mansion. Usui went to go meet the marquess while Misaki went to change. She quickly donned a long blue gown with a diamond circlet. Her short train swept along the floor as she headed downstairs.

She approached the door frame and saw a well dressed man next to her husband. They seemed to be politely talking.

"My lord" Misaki greeted as she walked in. The man turned.

"So this is the beautiful Duchess" he said kissing her on the hand. Something about the Marquess made Misaki uneasy. The way he looked at her made bumps raise on her arm.

"Yes" Usui said pulling Misaki to his side. "This is my wife...Misaki this is the Marquess Igarashi"

"Tora" Tora corrected him. "No need for such titles. Tis an honor to meet you, my lady"

Misaki politely nodded. "You as well."

Erika carried in a tray of tea and set it on the table. Misaki laid out tea cups and poured drinks. She knew Usui like two lumps of sugar and decided to give the same for Tora.

"Thank you" Usui said taking the cup. Misaki proceeded to hand Tora his.

"Thank you..."

Misaki didn't understand how a person could make simple words so blood chilling. She quietly stayed in the background and listened to the men talk politics. Tora was pressing Usui to join in a secret campaign.

"This is folly" Usui said. "If it plays out wrong it shall be considered treason against the crown."

"The power would be in our hands..." Tora argued in a low voice.

Usui shook his head. "I am not interested in power"

They argued and argued until Tora gave up.

"You'll regret this decision" Tora warned.

Usui rolled his eyes after he left.

"Are you not worried?" Misaki asked.

Usui shook his head. "The marquess is one with his head in the clouds. He is too greedy...never satisfied."

"You're not interested in power?" Misaki asked, doubtful.

Usui chuckled. He got up and hugged Misaki. "I'm satisfied with a grand roof over my head and a beautiful woman in my arms."

Misaki snorted. "Stop it..." she scolded when Usui tried to kiss her.

"You don't believe me?" Usui said trying to kiss her again. Misaki shook her head, laughing.

"Ever since I met you...I don't even notice women anymore..." Usui said kissing her neck. Misaki gasped as he pushed her against the wall.

"What color hair does my lady in waiting have then?" Misaki asked, breathing heavy.

"What lady in waiting? I only know that you're waiting for me." Usui murmured against her neck. They shared a small laugh.

"You're too much..." Misaki said. "You know quite well the women in your own household..."

"What women?" Usui asked. "I only see one...and she's right in front of me..."

"Duke Usui" a voice called. Kanou stood at the doorway with his eyes covered with his arm, not realizing what had been happening.

Usui let out a groan and he let the blushing Misaki go. Misaki was practically crouching on the ground in either shame or embarrassment.

"What is it, Kanou?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I can come back later..." Kanou muttered, turning his back.

"Since we've already been disturbed you might as well say it now" Usui muttered. "Stand up, darling" he told Misaki. "It perfectly natural for a man to touch his own wife..."

Misaki ignored him.

"Kanou, talk to me from outside in the hall...you're embarrassing the duchess"

Kanou quickly backed away, grateful. "I was simply going to report the inventory"

"I will deal with it later..." Usui called.

There was a pause before Misaki jerked up. She rushed out of the room.

"Misaki!" Usui called after her. Misaki refused to pay heed and went to bed. She kicked off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her head. She was feeling fatigue anyways.

Usui, however, promptly came and apologized.

"Please forgive me..." Usui said shaking her lightly. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself. Misaki was playing stubborn again.

"Its fine..." Misaki grumbled. "I'm feeling tired"

Usui smoothed down Misaki's long raven hair. "Get some rest then" he said. "I'll send Erika up to look after you."

Misaki made a sound of agreement before drifting off to sleep. Erika quietly straightened up the room as her mistress slept. She folded the clothes and dusted the area.

When Misaki woke up, Erika immediately rushed to her side.

"My lady" she greeted, pulling up the curtains. "You seem to enjoy napping these days."

Misaki yawned and nodded. "Sleep feels better than ever now"

"Does the Duke keep you up late in the night?"

Misaki blinked and felt heat creeping to her cheeks. "Its not that..." she reassured Erika.

"How do you even know of such things?" she asked, curious.

Erika sighed, looking rather sad. Misaki gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"I never asked you about your past..." Misaki began. "I am interested though do not feel pressed to share"

Erika smiled. "I am most willing to tell you" she promised. "My mother worked in a brothel" Erika admitted. "My father had been a client"

Misaki gasped. "Erika..." she breathed.

Erika shook her head. "Tis the past" she reminded Misaki. "My mother had me and returned to the brothel. I grew up there. The place was always brightly lit with deep red walls and carpets. Music and laughter was always heard..."

"Did you work there also?" Misaki asked gently.

Erika shook her head. "I would clean and serve the brothel mistress"

Misaki let out a breath of relief. "How did you become a slave?"

"I grew up. The mistress there tried to make me work. She claimed I had the perfect body but I refused. She would often beat me but still I refused to take any client."

Misaki squeezed Erika's hand. "You don't have to tell me if its too hard"

Erika shook her head, her eyes slightly watery. "I must." she said. "People ought to know my story... The mistress there gave up and sold me to a client to be a slave. There I have worked for years. My master thought I was beautiful and enjoyed using me in his games"

Misaki shook her head. "That's all over" she told Erika. "Nothing like that shall befall you here"

Erika smiled and nodded. "I know..." she whispered. "Which is why my loyalty is to the Duchess only...I do not trust men"

"The Duke is different" Misaki said.

Erika sighed. "My lady has little worldly experience. I've seen thousands of people and everyone has a dark side. The gentry class is the only thing more frightening than the night time world"

"How so?" Misaki asked. She was aware of all the dark plots nobles had but wondered what Erika could have seen that she didn't.

"I fear for you Misaki...for you have no produced an heir yet" Erika said slowly. "Tis dangerous to not have a support. You can easily be replaced in such an unstable world"

"Usui would never-"

"I'm not saying the Duke..." Erika amended. "Just what I've seen."

"Don't worry" Misaki said. "I am not afraid"

Erika nodded. "There are many things you do not understand" she said softly.

"How can I not know?" Misaki asked. "I grew up knowing practically everything"

"You know a man's fight" Erika explained. "You understand such politics and battle strategies but not a woman's battle"

"Women don't fight" Misaki said slightly confused.

"They do..." Erika said. "But in a much more scary way. Men come right out but women...they slowly bleed you until you're left with nothing and don't even realize it"

Misaki smirked. "I'd like to see this new battle..." she said. "Because I won't be backing down." Misaki turned to Erika, a fire burning in her eyes. "Because I think I'm in love with Usui..."


	15. Threat

Sorry everyone, a bit of writers block today. I had this plot planned out but then I wanted to add something now I think i have too many characters. Hopefully I won't have to kill anyone off... T.T Please give me some feedback on the chap

**Chapter 15: Threat**

Guests at the Duke's mansion rarely came uninvited. Even if they do it was only for a short time...unless it was the Duke's grandfather...then everyone was running around.

Misaki quickly slipped on her shoes while Erika and Honoka fixed her sapphire blue silk dress. There were many ribbons on it that required lots of hand tying. Misaki quickly stumbled out her bedchamber and almost ran into Usui who was securing his cape on.

"Sorry to spring this on you, darling" Usui said. "I wasn't expecting grandfather just to show up"

"Its alright..." Misaki replied, straightening and centering her circlet. They rushed down the stairs together and paused outside the door of the study.

Usui sucked in a deep breath and held his arm out to Misaki. Misaki took his arm and they slowly and regally walked in together.

"Grand Duke..." they greeted. Usui bowed and Misaki sunk into a deep curtsey.

"Rise" the elderly man said gruffly.

"Thank you..." they murmured in unison.

"Is something the matter, Grandfather?" Usui asked.

The man shook his head. "I am not at peace..." he said. "I could not make it to your wedding for I was taken to bed with illness"

"I understand perfectly" Usui reassured him. "Your health should come first"

"And so I decided to come visit you today...to give my blessings."

"Thank you, Grandfather"

"Come here" Grandfather said waving Misaki over. Misaki slowly walked over and dropped to her knees next to where Grandfather was sitting.

"My...how fair" he complimented.

"Thank you, my lord" Misaki replied.

"I will be expecting beautiful great grandchildren."

Misaki hid her shock behind her smile. Why was everyone going on about children? She didn't want to have a child. She was married for only a few months. She wasn't ready to be a mother.

"Have you gotten along with the married life?" Grandfather asked. Usui came and helped Misaki up.

"Beautifully" Usui told him. "Can't image how I ever lived without Misaki"

Misaki blushed. "Stop it..." she whispered.

Grandfather nodded and cleared his throat. "Now to be frank, the Duchess doesn't personally serve you correct?"

Usui blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" he asked. "I don't quite understand"

"Who helps you get dressed in the morning? Who takes care of your baths?" Grandfather explain.

Usui cleared his throat. "I'm quite able to get dress myself but if I ever need to be dressed by someone else, Misaki is quite able..." Usui said, not sure where this conversation was leading.

"You're a noble" Grandfather said shaking his head. "There is no need for you to do such petty things yourself"

Misaki bit her lip. "My apologies" she said bowing her head. "I overlooked such details"

"Indeed you have..." Grandfather said. "But tis natural for you are a new wife though I don't mean this as any disrespect to you, my dear. I personally don't want you to be plagued by such petty details since you have childbearing to worry about"

...There one goes again about children. Misaki wondered if in the eyes of men, women were only kept around to have children.

"I don't understand, my lord" Misaki said, feeling puzzled. The Grand Duke seemed to be contradicting himself.

"I came here to present the both of you my gift..." Grandfather said. "Kira!" he called. A young girl with long blonde locks and ice blue eyes stepped forward.

"My lord..." she greeted, in a silvery tone.

Misaki stared at the girl. She was much too well dress for a maid but not quite dressed as a lady in waiting.

"This is Kira" Grandfather told Usui. "I am going to give her to serve you."

"That is quite unnecessary," Usui said, not liking the idea very much.

"Kira has grown up by my side. She will see to all your needs in the best of manner"

"My lord" Kira said bowing to Usui. "I will do my best to serve you..."

"Grandfather..." Usui began. "I have plenty of servants and wouldn't you rather Kira remain by your side to serve you?"

Grandfather shook his head. "I'd feel at peace if I knew you had an able bodied servant by your side..."

"But-"

"No buts Takumi. I have your best interests at heart and it would please me that you accept my gift"

"Of course..." Usui said not daring to talk back to his grandfather.

After Grandfather left, everyone felt strange around the new girl. Erika came in with tea hoping calm everyone down after the surprise visit.

"What will my lord have me do?" Kira asked, bowing.

"You can clean if you'd like" Usui said. "We always need to do that"

"...but my lord..." Kira said. "I am to serve only you"

There was a crash. Everyone turned to the commotion.

"I'm sorry, my lord" Erika said picking up the shattered cups immediately. "The tray slipped"

"There's no harm done" Misaki said. "Be careful, don't cut yourself on the shards"

"Thank you Duchess..." Erika said. "You are most kind and I hope no one would ever take advantage of that..." she said. She cleaned up the mess and departed for a second tray.

"Just get settled in" Usui told Kira. "Dismissed" he said to all the servants.

Misaki returned to her bedchamber to change.

"Misaki!" Erika hissed, rushing in. "How could you let that happen?"

Misaki looked up from brushing her hair. "Let what happen?" she asked, confused.

"Let the Grand Duke leave a woman in your household"

"Tis a maid..." Misaki said.

"Tis a maid until the she demon gets her claws into the Duke" Erika whispered.

"But I'm Usui's wife" Misaki said, feeling confused. Would Takumi really be interested in a servant?

"Has my lady never heard of a mistress?" Erika asked.

Misaki dropped her brush. "Right under my nose?" she asked, horrified.

"I suggest you get rid of her," Erika said, nodding. "It will be far too late once you caught them together"

"But she's a servant" Misaki said, feeling panicked. What if Usui didn't love her? Maybe he would grow bored of her...

"My lady" Erika said in frustration. "Does she look like a servant to you? Have you seen her hands? Not a callous or mark on them."

Misaki's heart felt like it was going to burst. "What am I to do then, Erika?" she whispered.

Erika thought about it. "Best not mention it to the Duke yet or else he might find you too controlling. I promise my lady that I will keep a close eye on her but for now keep a close eye on the Duke..."

Misaki felt sick again. Every time she saw Kira, despair would fill her. Why did the Grand Duke have to play such an awful trick on her? Why does one even care if she allowed Usui to button up his own shirt in the morning...he took it off himself fine.

Misaki wandered into the garden and practiced archery. She shot arrow after arrow into the target. The light workout even wore her out.

"What is wrong with me..." Misaki wondered. She went to go find Usui who would usually cheer her up. Usui was in his study...with Kira patiently standing in the corner.

"Takumi" she greeted. Usui looked up from his work.

"Shoot some pigeons?" Usui asked taking Misaki's hand.

"Just some targets" she told him.

"Do you need something?" Usui asked.

"Are you busy?" Misaki asked.

"Never for you..."

Misaki smiled and pulled Usui up. They walked out together and Misaki wanted to curse when she hear Kira walk behind them.

"You can go" she told Kira.

"I am to serve the Duke if he needs me..." Kira whispered.

"Its alright now" Misaki said a bit more firmly. "I can take care of him"

"You're dismissed" Usui said.

Kira reluctantly left.

"Now that you have me all to yourself..." Usui whispered. "What would you like to do?"

Misaki laughed.

They wandered back into the garden and Misaki showed Usui her shots.

"Can you hit that blossom up there?" Usui challenged, pointing up into the tree. Misaki smiled and pulled back her bow. The arrow flew up but missed the flower by an entire foot.

Misaki frowned at her shot.

"Let me show you how its done" Usui teased. He grabbed at arrow and loaded it onto the bow. He carefully took aim and released. The blossom drifted down onto the grass. Usui calmly picked it up and tucked it in Misaki's hair.

"The flower was so beautiful in the tree" Usui said stroking Misaki's face. "But when its next to you...it cannot compare"

Misaki swatted his hand away. "Tis foolish words you are spouting again" Misaki said, blushing.

Misaki's stomach grumbled.

"Its almost evening" Usui said laughing. "Let's go eat"

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand as they walked back inside. Misaki leaned her head against Usui's arm, feeling warm inside.

They sat down for dinner which was carried by Kira. She clumsily set the bowls and plates down. Erika came up behind moving at a much quicker pace and serving the food.

"I had wanted to serve the Duke...and the Duchess their meals..." Kira complained.

"If that had been so...the food would have grown cold" Erika snapped. Kira didn't respond.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kira asked, smiling at Usui.

"No, you can go rest" Usui replied, hardly looking up from his food. "Here, darling" he said placing a roll of Misaki's plate. "Its still warm"

"Thank you" Misaki said, biting into the buttery roll. "Mmmm..." she breathed. Usui sipped his soup and smiled to himself. The way Misaki ate always amused him. He was glad she wasn't a petty eater.

"These potatoes are amazing" Misaki said shoveling them into her mouth.

Usui laughed. "They were the same ones on our wedding night" he told her.

"Really?" Misaki asked with a mouthful of food. "Doesn't taste the same..."

Usui nodded. "Yes, they're the same dish."

"Tastes good" Misaki said while eating another one.

"Make sure you chew..." Usui reminded her. "Don't choke"

"I won't..." came the muffled reply.

Erika watched Kira closely as she looked around. Kira stopped by a mirror and smiled to herself. She casually straightened her hair and practiced her smiles which seemed sweet. Kira then smirked to herself and walked off.

Erika raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She didn't know who Kira really was but there was no way she was going to let anything befall Misaki.


	16. Secrets

Okay my own character, Kira annoys the heck out of me- despite the fact I created her... ugh she's so annoying XD Anyways so Kira is keeping low in these few chapters/ I didn't feel like including her. Keep the reviews coming in! Anyways if you want to ask me a question I'd be happy to reply but when your a guest or anonymous its a little hard for me to PM you...sorry!

**Chapter 16: Secrets**

The nobles were restless. Tora's plans sent ripples through everyone's life. Usui would often return from court with a headache. Apparently there was heavy debates and Tora was very persuasive.

Misaki stood in the kitchen brewing a drink for Usui. She opened the lid to see if it was done but the smell that wafted up was horrible. Misaki slammed the lid back on and grabbed an empty bucket. She retched into the old bucket wondering how something so simple could smell so bad. The usual sweet drink smelled spoiled and sour.

"Takumi certainly isn't going to drink this..." Misaki muttered.

She felt so nauseous. Even the smell of the coals sent her crouching over the bucket. Misaki wiped the sweat off her face and rinsed her mouth out.

After tossing the foul pot of drink, Misaki went for a walk in the garden. The fresh air made her feel better instantly.

Misaki wandered into the grand library. She walked around looking at all the books. Usui said that he read every book in here but Misaki didn't believe him. There were hundreds of books with fine leather covers.

Misaki randomly pulled a book from the vast collection. It was a book of medicine. Misaki smiled to herself. Perhaps this book would hold her attention for the rest of the morning. She sat down on a couch and curled up. She flipped open to the first page. The parchment seemed old but the writing was beautiful.

Hours passed yet Misaki was content on reading this book. Science fascinated her and knowing simple aid might come in handy.

Erika poked her head into the library. "There you are Misaki" she said coming in with a tray. "Have you been this whole time?"

Misaki looked up from her book. "Yes I have"

Erika smiled and set a tray down. "You missed breakfast and lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

Misaki laughed. "I forgot"

"What is so interesting?" Erika said examining the book. "What are these strange words?" she asked.

"Latin" Misaki explained.

"My lady can read such writing?" Erika asked studying the pages.

Misaki smiled. "Most books are written in latin, so yes"

Erika shrugged and handed the book back to Misaki. "I won't disturb you then..." she said leaving.

Misaki sighed and looked over the tray. The tarts looked very good. Misaki picked one up and bit into it. The taste was sweet at first but then curdled to bitter. Misaki spat it out immediately and felt her nausea returning. She covered her mouth to keep from retching all over the carpet.

She leaned against a bookshelf, panting. What was with her this morning? Misaki picked up her book and scanned the table of contents. Perhaps she could make her own remedy from this book.

She flipped through the stiff pages, reading passage after passage. Her eyes stopped on one frightening word..._childbearing_.

"Oh no..." Misaki breathed. She scanned the article, each symptom matching her own. The sickness, the fatigue, the distaste to her favorite foods...had she missed her monthly flow?

The book dropped onto the ground and Misaki sank back into the seat. It was too much to bear in one morning. Misaki put her face in her hands and stared blankly at the floor. She counted the days since her last flow over and over. She had missed her flow this month as well as last month. How could she not have noticed?!

Too many emotions fought each other. Misaki was overjoyed that she had this child in her but in many ways she still felt like a child herself. How was she suppose to rear this child? The very thought was foreign to her. This wasn't a stranger's child though...it was her's and Takumi's. This was Takumi's child! She loves him and he loves her too, does he not?

"Oh goodness..." Misaki said, feeling faint. Too fast...

"Slow down!" Misaki screamed. "I'm not ready for this!" she cried. Misaki pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. "I'm not ready..." she kept saying to herself.

"Misaki?" she heard a voice called. She gasped and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Misaki?" Usui asked, walking over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Yes I'm fine" Misaki said with a small smile.

"You were crying"

"No I wasn't..." Misaki said.

"Your eyes are red" Usui said, his thumb traced under her eye. "What happened?" Usui asked. "Did someone hurt you?"

Misaki laughed. "Tis nothing" she said. "Just reading...a sad book"

"A sad medicine book?" Usui asked raising an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth, Misaki. If anyone disrespected you, I will not tolerate it."

"Its really nothing" Misaki said, wanting to be off the subject.

"Misaki..." Usui said softly. "It hurts me when I see you upset. Please tell me"

A tear leaked out of Misaki's eye. Misaki wiped it with her sleeve. "I burned your meal" she lied, well she did actually ruin it so it didn't count completely as a lie.

Usui looked confused. "Why are you cooking?" he asked.

"I-I wanted to surprise you..." Misaki explained. "I know you're so tired after court so I thought a special meal would brighten your day...but I can't do anything right" Misaki said crying.

Usui hugged her. "You're so silly" he said holding her tightly. "You don't have to do anything for me. Having you there is enough to brighten the rest of my life"

Misaki sniffed and clung tightly to Usui. She didn't want to part with Usui ever.

Usui quietly rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair. "Don't cry..." he soothed.

"Hey...Takumi" Misaki said pulling away.

"Yes Misaki?" Usui asked. His eyes were so gentle and a small smile touched his lips.

"I love you" Misaki admitted.

The smile grew.

"I love you too" Usui said. "I think this is the first time Misaki has told me directly"

Misaki nodded. "It is," she agreed. Usui always told her he loved her yet she never replied with the same phrase. It was although she had been afraid that one day Usui would take back his "I love you" and she wouldn't be able to. If Usui stopped loving her perhaps she could lie to herself and say she never did either but now it was different. Having the new maid, Kira in the house made Misaki more sure that Usui was to be her's. Sakura would always dream about falling for a man and now Misaki understood. She fell and there was no way she was ever getting back up nor did she want to...

"You are my world" Usui told her. "I would give up anything for you..."

Misaki smiled. "Foolish words..." she muttered, blushing. "Hey Takumi..." she said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Misaki can tell me anything"

Misaki opened her mouth but no words came out. "I uh..." she stammered. What would Usui say to this? Would this make her more vulnerable? Would someone try to hurt this child? Perhaps it was not the right time now...

"My lord and lady" Honoka said knocking on the door.

"What is it?" Usui asked.

"You have received a letter" Honoka replied.

"Come in" Usui called back.

Honoka walked in and curtsied. She held a small silver tray. On the tray was a single envelope and letter opener. She walked over to where Misaki and Usui were sitting and presented them the letter. Usui picked it up and opened it. The parchment was white and stiff with elegant writing.

"Tis from the Marquess" Usui said after scanning the letter.

"What does it say?" Misaki asked. Anything to do with the Marquess usually meant trouble.

"He is hosting a ball that we must all attend." Usui said flatly.

"Must we go?" Misaki asked. She really hated balls.

"I'm afraid so..." Usui said. "The King is making an appearance. It would be a sign of disrespect if we did not attend"

Misaki sighed and slumped back in her seat.

"What did you want to tell me?" Usui asked after Honoka left.

"Tis nothing" Misaki said. "When's the ball?" she asked.

"In a few days" Usui said, pocketing the letter. "Get your dancing shoes, wife. This man, Tora loves everything to be overly lavish." he said with a sigh.


	17. Enemies

I'm trying to make these chapters longer so we'll see how that goes. This chapter was inspired from the actual anime/ manga. The memorable Tora/ Misaki encounter. Anyways hope you like the old english version. We are slowly inching toward a climax...and closer to getting rid of Kira. Good golly...she annoys the crap outta me.

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 17: Enemies**

Misaki stepped off the carriage feeling horrible. She felt tired and bored. Usui patted her hand as they walked into the Marquess's mansion.

"Announcing the Duke and Duchess Usui!"

Misaki smiled as they walked down the carpeted stairs into the massive crowds. Everyone swarmed about and Misaki felt dizzy. She lightly made conversations and laughed at jokes that weren't funny. The only thing that kept Misaki from running away and screaming was Usui. He held her hand tightly and told her jokes that were actually funny.

"Look at this..." Misaki said picking up a tart that was over decorated with fruit. "It massive..." she whispered. Usui laughed.

"Eat it," he dared her.

Misaki grinned and tried to put the over sized pastry in her mouth. "It doesn't fit..." she mumbled. Usui stifled a laugh and wiped the cream off her mouth.

"We should probably keep up appearances" Usui whispered.

Misaki snorted. "I'll try..." she said. Usui smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Greetings Duke Usui" a noble said clapping Usui on the back. "We are having a short gathering in the west hall" he whispered. "Please join us..."

"Must I?" Usui asked, seeming bored.

The noble nodded. Usui sighed.

"I'll be back quickly" he promised Misaki. Misaki smiled and waved to him.

Her one companion here was gone and Misaki was forced to talk with the noble wives who loved to complain. They weren't happy with their marriage, their children, their home...the list was endless.

"Duchess Usui" a butler greeted. "The Duke sends for you"

Misaki turned away from her conversation. Usui had left about half an hour ago.

"Excuse me" she said, leaving the group.

"What is it?" she asked the butler. She was slightly puzzled on why Usui would want her to come immediately.

"I do not know, Duchess," the butler said. "I am only a servant"

Misaki nodded and followed him through the hall. They came to a heavy door. The butler courteously opened it and gestured for Misaki to enter.

Misaki stepped into the dim room and heard the door shut behind her. Her eyes darted around. Usui was not here though she could see the back of someone.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. "Where is Takumi?" she asked.

The man turned.

"Marquess..." Misaki breathed. Tora smirked and walked over.

"Expecting someone else?" Tora asked.

Misaki held her ground. "I was expecting my husband because he sent for me."

Tora shook his head. "I'm the one who sent for you."

"Why lie?" Misaki asked. Tora's cold smile made her want to shiver.

"Because then I knew you would come. Isn't it more fun this way...?"

"I see no fun in this" Misaki said, turning to leave. The door was locked. Misaki tried turning the knob harder. "Let me leave" Misaki said cooly.

"Don't you want to stay?" Tora asked.

"I would like to leave"

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

"You cannot keep me here" Misaki snapped.

"Just for a little bit..."

Misaki felt a hand touch her neck and cringed away.

"Don't touch me!" she said. Tora smiled darkly.

"Ayuzawa Misaki..." Tora said. "A woman like no other. Since I laid eyes on you...I knew I had to have you"

Misaki took a step back. "You wouldn't dare"

"I love a challenge" Tora said taking a step forward. "Makes the victory much better..."

"Don't touch me!" Misaki shrieked. Her blood felt ice cold and her heart was pounding so hard it could probably echo in the room.

"I'm done with these faint easy noble women...I want a woman who will fight"

Misaki felt herself back into the table. There was no more room.

"Takumi will kill you" Misaki warned.

"Unless you want to be shamed for sleeping with another man..." Tora said smugly.

"I am not!" Misaki exclaimed.

Tora touched her face and Misaki slapped his hand away. Tora grabbed her wrist as shoved Misaki onto the table.

"Don't touch me!" Misaki screamed, trying to push Tora off her.

"You'll love it..." Tora promised her.

Misaki thrashed wildly. She kept thinking about the child she was carrying. If she fought too hard she would lose him but if she didn't fight...Tora was going to rape her.

"Get off!" Misaki screamed.

"Fight then" Tora said pinning her on the table.

Misaki thought back to her fuzzy memories of hand to hand combat. She grabbed Tora's arm and tried to slam her elbow into him.

"You've got to try harder, sweetheart" Tora taunted, grabbing her elbow and twisting it.

Misaki cried out in pain which amused Tora.

"If you won't fight back that means you want it!" Tora said pinning her arms over her head.

"I don't want to!" Misaki kept screaming. Tora was stronger than she was. Misaki also longed to protect her precious child. She thought quickly and pulled a pin on of her hair and stabbed Tora's arm with it.

Tora yelled it pain and wrenched the pin out of her hand. He pressed the point against Misaki's neck. Misaki stiffened, feeling the point press against her skin. Misaki grabbed Tora's wrist and pulled as hard she could to move the pin. Tora threw the pin on the ground and pinned his knee right on her stomach.

Misaki froze. No sudden movements or else Tora would crush this unborn child... Misaki was gasping for air, on the brink of hysteria.

Tora began pushing up her dress. "You are hardly resisting. I know your strength...and this is hardly it!"

"I don't want to!" Misaki sobbed. "Don't touch me- Takumi!" she screamed. "Takumi!"

There were sounds of commotion outside. The door was slammed open.

"Get off her!" Usui yelled bursting through the door.

Misaki cried in relief when she saw Usui. Tora chuckled and got off Misaki.

"Should have known you would best the guards," Tora said.

"You bastard..." Usui spit as he helped Misaki up. Misaki wrapped her arms tightly around Usui and buried her face into Usui's chest.

Usui smoothed her hair. "You're safe now" he whispered.

"I swear..." Usui said, icily to Tora. "If you so much speak a word to her ever again...I'll kill you"

Tora didn't respond and Usui gently pulled Misaki away. Misaki stumbled behind Usui feeling light headed.

"T-Takumi..." Misaki whispered, feeling herself fall.

"Misaki!" Usui called. Misaki's vision was darkening and the last thing she saw was people running toward them. She felt strong arms catch her and felt her body go slack as she sunk into darkness.

The softness around her was familiar. Misaki felt her conscious slowly return. She heard voices talking, unfamiliar voices.

"The baby is fine though the Duchess is going to need plenty of rest...yes I'll prepare some medicine right away"

Misaki heard feet shuffling. This wasn't how she had planned to tell Usui about their child but it was too late now.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes. Usui was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Takumi..." she whispered, hoarsely. She weakly lifted her hand to him. Usui understood and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm so sorry" he kept saying. "I should have never left you alone especially when you are carrying our child."

Misaki sighed.

"Why did you not tell me?" Usui asked.

"...I never found the right time" she said. Misaki was afraid. This child leaves her vulnerable and tonight proved her suspicions correct. In any other circumstance, she would have fought Tora nail and tooth but now she had a blind spot.

"Anytime would have been better than me finding out from the doctor" Usui said gently.

"I'm sorry" Misaki said.

Usui rubbed her hands. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine..."

"I really should have killed him right then and there" Usui said shaking his head. "It makes my blood boil!"

"Takumi..." Misaki said interrupting his angry rant. "Thank you. I never want to experience that again."

"Shh..." Usui said. "Never again"

"Who would have known the enemy would have been those around us..." Misaki said shaking her head. Her thoughts flitted to Kira who had turned into Usui's shadow. Erika did her best and had Kira working every opportunity she saw. Misaki often heard Kira quietly complaining about her sore muscles and began doubting she was a maid.

Usui placed his hand over Misaki's stomach.

"I thank god that you and the baby are safe though" Usui said rubbing her stomach. "I am overjoyed" he said smiling. Misaki placed her hand over his.

"I never stop thinking of this baby" Misaki told Usui. "I already love him? so much..." Misaki said not sure what to refer the gender as.

"I love this child too, boy or girl" he promised.

There was a brisk knock on the door. Honoka came in with a tray with Kira trailing behind.

"My lady, are you alright?" Honoka asked setting the tray down.

"I'm fine" Misaki replied.

"Well my hands are going to be full" Honoka tsked, pouring the herbal medicine into a bowl. "Make sure to keep both of you in one piece"

Misaki smiled. Honoka was more caring than she let others know. She was strict and harsh on the outside but motherly on the inside.

"Don't worry, Duchess" Kira chimed in. "I'll help take care of the Duke so you can get plenty of rest."

Honoka snapped her head to the maid. "Silence" she snapped. "A lowly servant putting yourself at the level of the duchess! Can your care even compare to the lady of the house's? Put down your things and leave immediately until you learn to keep your mouth shut."

Kira frowned. "But the Grand Duke says its my duty to serve the Duke in ALL his needs" she whined.

Honoka glared at the Kira but Kira refused to back down.

"Isn't that right, Duke Usui?" she asked. "I am your personal maid. I shouldn't even have to do such chores..."

"Get out" Honoka said. "If you don't wish to be beaten, I suggest you leave"

Kira sniffed and stormed out the room.

Honoka kneeled beside the bed with the bowl. "My lord and lady, my instructing of the maid has been poor. I reassure you such a wild outburst will never happen again. My lady should not have heard such foolish words in such a time..."

"Just take care of her" Misaki said, feeling irritated. That girl was trying to find a way in like a thief.

Honoka nodded and blew on the broth.

"I'll feed her" Usui said, taking the bowl. "You can go rest"

"Yes my lord" Honoka said. "I have will go bring up some more food and blankets"

Usui sat on the edge of the bed and spooned a bit of broth. He gently blew on it and held it out for Misaki. Misaki sipped the broth.

"I can drink myself" she said. Usui shook his head.

"It's a pleasure to take care of you" he said blowing on another spoonful. The broth was bitter but Misaki didn't mind. Her eyes were focused on Usui. He patiently blew on each spoonful until it was cool enough to drink.

"I've never seen someone take medicine so quietly" Usui teased.

Misaki smiled. "That's because they didn't have you hand feed them each sip..." she said shyly. Usui smiled.

"I love you" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" Misaki replied. She snuggled back down in the blankets and Usui pulled them up to her chin.

He walked to the door and retrieved the blankets that were left outside.

"You mustn't get a cold" he said laying another blanket over Misaki. "You have to take care of yourself"

"That Kira makes me so frustrated" Misaki said shaking her head.

"Honoka will straighten her up" Usui promised. "She straightens everyone out..."

Misaki nodded and made herself comfortable. Usui stripped to his under clothes and laid beside her. He slung a protective arm around her as pulled up the blankets. Misaki smiled to herself and glanced up at Usui.

"Go to sleep" he said lightly and then planted a kiss on the top of her head.


	18. United

Thanks everyone who reviewed. My reviews have been going down a little but thats okay. I read through everyone's feedback. There is going to be much more drama and those who don't like Misaki's baby. I'm sorry she already has the baby but I will try my best to make the chaps fun and eventful. This chapter is much longer and sorry for the cliche quote Usui says... x.x sorry sorry sorry

**Chapter 18: United**

_Kira stood by the kitchen door. She carefully nursed the bruises on her back from the beating she received. Tis a small price to in order to have the Duke notice her. She sent letters back to the Grand Duke every week to report on the family but that was not her main goal. She refused to remain a maid. A beautiful woman like herself deserved more._

_The Duchess Misaki was now with child which opened a window of opportunities. As long as Kira waited patiently there will be a time where the Duke will have needs and Misaki will be too heavy to fulfill. Men are all the same... Kira just needed to be sure she could tempt the Duke into giving her a second glance..._

Usui jogged upstairs to grab his sword which he left in his bedchamber. As he neared his room he heard sounds of glass breaking and yelling.

"This is not what I want!" a muffled voice screamed.

He couldn't help laughing. Misaki's moods in the mornings these past months were especially dark. He felt sorry for the servants.

"Whose head am I lopping off today?" he teased as he came in. Misaki stood in the center of the room looking furious. There was a shattered bowl on the floor.

The maids not sensing Usui's teasing all dropped to their knees begging for forgiveness.

Usui held up a hand and walked over to Misaki.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked gently.

"No one is getting me what I need!" Misaki yelled.

"Erika" Usui called.

Erika got up and kneeled before Usui.

"My lord..." she said quietly.

"Why aren't you taking care of the duchess?" Usui asked. "You know upsetting her like this is bad for the baby."

"A thousand apologies," Erika said. "Duchess keeps telling us what she doesn't want. We are rather unsure what she does want..."

Usui smiled. "I see...you are all dismissed" he said waving off the servants. Erika bobbed her head and departed. Usui carefully stepped over the shards of clay.

"Having another tantrum?" he asked.

Misaki threw her hands up. "I am not having a tantrum" she yelled. "All I wanted this morning was something sweet and bread like!"

"And what did they bring you?" Usui asked, trying to pacify his wife.

"Cake and tarts" Misaki yelled, throwing a book on the ground. "How is that bread like?!" she snapped. "This is all your fault!" she yelled at Usui.

"My fault...?" Usui asked amused.

"Yes all your fault. You're the one who made me carry this child! You also have a household with nothing sweet and bread like!"

Usually during Misaki's mood swings, Usui went with whatever Misaki said, right or wrong.

"My deepest apologies" Usui said. "I can sleep in a different room if you'd like"

"I'm already with child, you fool! Besides I'm keeping you where I can see you!" Misaki said throwing a shoe at him. Usui humorously caught the shoe and set it down.

"It's so stuffy here!" Misaki continued. "I can't breath...I'm going to die!"

"Darling, what would you like me to do?" Usui asked.

"You-" Misaki clasp a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bucket by the bed.

Usui calmly rubbed her back and kept her hair out of her face. After she finished, Usui had her rinse her mouth and sent a servant to empty the bucket.

"Calm down" Usui said rubbing her chest in slow circular motions. "You'll make yourself sick"

"This is all your fault..." Misaki said bursting into tears. "I'm not ready for all this but you forced me to have this baby..."

"Yes yes" Usui consoled. "I'm the villain. I will never make you have children again. Alright? Don't cry, darling..."

"But you will! You need to have a son and if this is a girl then I need to have another one"

"Yes yes" Usui said nodding. "You are absolutely correct."

"And I feel miserable always cooped up! We can't ever do anything entertaining anymore. I can't even ride my horse..."

"There there" Usui said wiping Misaki's tears. "I promise to think of something for you to enjoy. Now can we stop crying?"

Misaki sniffed a few times and nodded.

"I'm going to get what you might want to eat now okay?" Usui asked gently.

Misaki nodded again.

"Good girl" Usui said hugging his adorable wife. He kissed the top of her head and reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

He whispered something to a maid and sent her off. Soon several maids came back with silver platters.

"Find one that you like" Usui said gesturing to all the different types of bread. "If there isn't one, I'll send for more"

Misaki slowly looked around the table and began sampling each one.

"Mmm..." she said closing her eyes. "This is what I wanted" she said holding up a loaf of cinnamon and raisin bread.

"I'm glad" Usui said helping himself to a random piece. "See darling" he said. "There was no need to get upset over such a small thing. We can just look a little deeper"

Misaki smiled and took Usui's hand. "I love you, Takumi" she whispered.

"Because I found your craving?" Usui teased.

Misaki blushed. "Because you understand me the best..." Misaki stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Usui's lips.

Usui could taste the sugary cinnamon. He grinned at her. "Careful darling..." he said. "Or else I might have to disrupt your breakfast for some cravings of my own"

Misaki blushed. "You wouldn't starve a pregnant woman would you?" she retorted.

"Hmm..." Usui said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Depends on how she behaves..." he said.

Misaki finished off the last slice and licked her fingers.

"Thank you, Takumi" she said.

"How are you going to thank me?" Usui asked.

"Perhaps I will write you a note" Misaki said casually. She leaned against Usui and breathed in his familiar scent.

"I don't want a note..." Usui said.

"You don't?!" Misaki asked in mock horror.

"I mean- er..." Usui was afraid to start the water works again. "I would adore a note handwritten by Misaki but I was thinking of something right now..."

"Bread?" Misaki asked holding up a piece.

"No" Usui said flatly. "I don't want a piece of bread..." He tossed the bread onto the table and swept Misaki off her feet. "I want you..." he growled.

"I thought you like bread" Misaki teased.

"Hmm...I like you better" Usui murmured. His hand trailed along her stomach which had a small bulge now. "...much better," he whispered.

Their lips were practically touching but not quite.

"Do you love me?" Misaki asked.

"Of course" Usui replied. "You are the only woman I ever want to be with"

"Not because I'm the only woman you can be with?" Misaki asked. Usui nuzzled her neck.

"Ask me anything" Usui prompted.

Misaki laughed and pulled down the bed curtains. The gauzy fabric drifted down, secluding them.

Misaki racked her brain for the a question Sakura would ask.

"If you had to choose between breathing and loving me...which would you choose?" Misaki teased. Sakura thought it was a romantic question but Misaki thought it was foolish. Why would anyone choose not to breath...

"If I had to choose...I would use my last breath to tell you 'I love you'" Usui said, smirking.

Misaki stifled a laugh. "Alright" she said. "I'll be the naive maiden and believe you"

Usui smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Misaki closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Misaki slipped on her dress and quickly smoothed out the loose skirt.

"Here" she said draping a shirt over Usui's shoulders. "Mustn't let you button your own shirt" she teased. Usui smiled.

"Woe is me..." Usui agreed.

There was a brisk knock on the door and Kira barged in. "Good afternoon my lord" she said cheerfully.

"No one said you could come in" Misaki said cooly.

"Oh I thought that was just for the maids" Kira said looking confused.

"You are a maid"

"I am the Duke's personal servant surely I have some leverage there" Kira said fluttering her eyelashes.

"No..." Misaki said, beginning to button up Usui's shirt. "Please leave"

"Oh let me get that" Kira said almost knocking Misaki over. Usui grabbed Misaki's arm before she could stumble.

"Kira!" Usui snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help!" Kira exclaimed, her hands not leaving his shirt.

"Please leave" Misaki said through her teeth.

"But my lady, the Grand Duke wishes for me to help the Duke with his dressing and in these few months I haven't so much seen the Duke, much less serve him" Kira whined.

Misaki felt a cramp and winced at the pain.

"Misaki are you alright?" Usui said putting his hand over her stomach.

"Get out!" Misaki yelled at Kira.

"But-"

"Kira, disappear" Usui ordered sensing Misaki's darkening mood.

Kira left in a huff and Usui quickly helped Misaki sit down.

"Deep breaths" Usui encouraged. "Was there really a need to get so upset?" he asked.

Misaki glared at him.

"You are absolutely right" Usui amended. "She'll be sent to the kitchen"

"Her rudeness to me is beyond belief" Misaki said shaking her head. "Never in my life has a servant treated me like a dog or something... Must she stay?" Misaki asked, sadly.

"I don't like her any more than you do. I caught her writing letters to grandfather yesterday. That...I don't really care about that but the way she angers you, breaks my heart"

Misaki pouted. "I can't believe you would have a personal maid..."

"I don't!" Usui said defensively. "I don't want her anywhere near me"

Misaki looked doubtful.

"I'll make this up to you." Usui said smiling. "I have a surprise for you"

"Really?" Misaki asked, her dark mood lifting.

Usui nodded. "Close your eyes" he said, leading her somewhere.

"Open them" Usui said after they stopped. Misaki could hear laughing. She opened her eyes.

"Sakura! Shizuko!" she exclaimed, hugging her friends. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"The Duke wrote to the Countess" Shizuko explained. "Told her of the baby and so the Countess sent us here to take care of you!"

"We'll be together again!" Sakura cheered. "Oh the baby!" Sakura squealed, gently placing a hand over Misaki's stomach. "Does it kick yet? What's his name? Can I be the godmother?"

Misaki laughed, feeling all her stress leave. "Slow down, Sakura. The baby's only a few months, of course it doesn't kick"

"No fair" Shizuko complained. "I want to be a godmother too"

"All of you" Misaki promised.

"My lady" Erika greeted, coming down the hall.

"Erika" Misaki said pulling her friend over. "These are my friends, Sakura and Shizuko. Girls, this is Erika, my most loyal companion in the household"

The girls exchanged hellos.

"We'll be taking extra care of Misaki!" Sakura promised. "Oh I love babies..." she said dreamily.

Usui wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulders. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Misaki tried to fight a smile. "Perhaps..." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Awwww..." Sakura sighed.

Misaki smiled sheepishly. "Have we shown them a room?" she asked Usui.

"I'm putting them right in this hall" Usui reassured her.

"Perhaps we should have Erika in our room also!" Sakura suggested.

Erika shook her head. "That is most kind of you..." she said. "But I am simply a servant"

"Nonsense" Misaki cut in. "We should have had you move out of the quarters a long time ago"

"Thank you then" Erika said smiling.

"Misaki shouldn't you be resting?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm quite fine" she promised.

The girls went to go settle in and Usui insisted Misaki rest anyways.

"I'm glad you sent for them" Misaki told Usui as he fed her a bowl of broth. The broth was a mixture of herbs that would keep her and the baby healthy.

"I knew you'd be pleased" Usui said, spooning another sip for her.

"Thanks..." Misaki said.

"For you, anything..."

_Kira stood in the tiny room. She slowly undressed before a man. His eyes roamed over her. Kira smiled and let the last of her clothes drop. The man lifted his hand and traced the curves of her body._

_"So when do I get access to the Duchess's daily broth?" Kira asked._

_"After I am satisfied" the man replied._

_"Promise?" Kira asked innocently._

_"Of course" the man breathed. "Now come"_

_Kira allowed herself to be led to the tiny cot. The man eagerly laid her down._

_Kira wanted to scream at his touch but resisted. She imaged the Duke instead of the lowly servant and it became more bearable._

_She clung to the bed sheet and smiled. One step closer each day..._


	19. Snowfall

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Fridays are like my lazy days...also my friends came over so I couldn't write. But anyways I also decided to add more chaps to my drafts so there was much redrafting and screaming to be done. JK about the screaming part. Keep on reviewing. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You guys are my support group! Love you

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 19: Snowfall**

"Misaki! Put on a cloak!" Erika called after Misaki. Misaki was running outside. She threw open the large double doors and burst outside. Small white snowflakes were falling over the ground.

Misaki laughed. "Its snowing!" she exclaimed. She held her arms out and felt the tiny icy drops touch her arms and then quickly melt.

"Yes, my lady" Erika said. "Now please put on your cloak" she scolded, wrapping the thick fabric around her lady's shoulders.

Misaki quickly tied the thick velvet string around her neck.

"This isn't mine..." Misaki muttered. This cloak was made out of thick velvet and wool. The collar had a thick fur trim. Misaki had never worn anything with fur trim before.

"The Duke had it made recently. The cold is settling in and you must keep warm" Erika told her.

Misaki petted the soft fur. "Tis beautiful" she said.

"Please can we return inside?" Erika asked, rubbing her hands together.

"You go back" Misaki told her. "I have this cloak. I won't be cold"

Erika shook her head. "I wouldn't dare leave my lady here by herself"

"Tis only at the door" Misaki said, rolling her eyes. Everyone liked to act very protectively toward her. Misaki doubted that she needed protection. No one was going to hurt her while being a few feet from her home.

"I'll send Sakura and Shizuko!" Erika called, running inside. Misaki sighed and wandered off to the gardens. The snow all melted at the touch of the ground. The mud clung onto the bottom of Misaki's shoes.

Misaki looked at the withering flowers. The few ones left were now glazed in fluffy white. The wind blew and Misaki could see her breath. The white cloud blew from her mouth and faded into the air.

As Misaki walked, her mind flashed back to the things she had done in the winter. Suzana and her ice skated, drank cocoa and had many fun parties. There were sleigh rides, long cozy winter nights, feasts, late night talks with father.

This was the first time Misaki had ever spent a winter away from home. During the warm season, everyone always had places to go but during the winter...there were hardly any activities. Misaki relived her evenings with her family. Father joked and talked politics with her. Suzana played beautiful music and their mother hand sewn hundreds of quilts. During Christmas, they family would travel out and bring the peasants gifts.

Brush cracked underfoot. Misaki snapped out of her daydreaming. She had wandered into the nearby woods.

Her hand drifted to the hilt of her sword as her eyes darted around. It was probably an animal?

There was another crack.

Misaki whirled around. Someone else was here...

She silently drew her sword and leaned against a tree. The branches hid her well. There was definitely the sound of footsteps.

Misaki's mind ran through anyone who could be in the woods at this time. The servants had no need to be in here. Usui surely didn't spend his time wandering the woods.

"Who got through the wall?" Misaki wondered. She craned her neck to look. She saw a shadow and quickly hid herself again. A man dressed in earthly tones was approaching. His nose and mouth were covered by fabric, making Misaki unable to tell who it was.

He was definitely a suspicious character. Simply the way he walked showed he was up to no good. He carefully treaded around the forest floor, trying to remain silent. He got closer and closer to Misaki's hiding place. Misaki moved back slightly.

Crack...

Misaki winced as she stepped on a branch. She silently cursed and prayed the man didn't notice. He did. His head whipped side to side, tracing the sound. His eyes landed on Misaki's hiding place.

"Best to strike first" Misaki thought. She darted out, making the first move. The man quickly ducked and rolled over to avoid Misaki's blade.

"Who are you?" Misaki demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The man drew his own sword. He said nothing.

Iron clashed with iron. Misaki scanned his face as their swords were locked. She didn't know this man.

"Who are you?" she demanded again.

The man simply narrowed his eyes and swung his blade. Misaki matched each stroke with a block. They dueled deeper into the woods. The man was slowly trying to retreat.

"Speak!" Misaki ordered.

She was again met by silence. Misaki decided that he was not going to speak to her and so she began analyzing him. The clothing he wore was simple. He could move very easily in them. Perhaps he was a spy. Why would there be a spy on the Usui property?

The man's sword skills were good meaning a background in sword play. Misaki recognized the moves he used. They were fast and mostly defensive. This man was fighting simply to escape but Misaki wasn't going to allow that.

Her mind filled with Usui's lessons. Her eyes searched for a mistake her opponent would make. She saw herself as the man. Misaki felt as though she was watching herself. A common mistake she'd always make...the man committed to a blow leaving no room for rebound. Misaki felt her arms move themselves. Her sword shoved his down and she jerked her wrist to the left, sending his blade flying. The sharp end buried itself into the mud.

Misaki pressed the edge of the blade on the man's neck.

"Who. Are. You." Misaki said, emphasizing each word. Misaki pressed the blade slightly and the man opened his mouth. No sound came out of his mouth though.

"Can you not utter a single sound?" Misaki asked.

The man shook his head.

"I order you to nod yes or no then" Misaki said. "Are you a spy?"

The man didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Misaki snapped.

The man nodded slowly.

"Do you report back to a noble?"

The man nodded again.

"Have you been lurking around more than once?" Misaki demanded. The thought of enemies hiding in her own home sent chills up her spine.

The man shook his head.

"Are you trying to harm us?" Misaki continued drilling the man.

The man shook his head.

"Tell me the truth!"

The man shook his head again.

"You're going to have to come with me..." Misaki said, pointing toward the mansion. She kept her eyes on him as they slowly walked. Her blade never left his neck though her arm felt heavy now. Misaki felt tired from all the excursion. She, however, refused to show any weakness to her enemy. She mustn't let him have any advantage.

"Keep moving" she snapped when the man paused. The man dropped to the ground and swiped a fallen branch.

"I can duel all day" Misaki bluffed. "The Duke is returning soon anyways, though you already know that," Misaki added.

The snow was falling heavy now. The ground had a fine layer of snow. The cloak kept Misaki warm but she couldn't feel her nose or cheeks anymore.

The man sized her up and threw a dagger from his sleeve. He wasn't aiming for her though. The dagger missed Misaki by a good few inches but close enough to force her to jerk away.

"Halt!" she ordered after the running figure. She hitched up her skirt and sprinted after him. The man was a fast runner and disappeared before Misaki could catch up. Misaki stopped running. She was panting and exhausted. She had also lost her opponent. Misaki cursed loudly and trudged her way out of the woods.

"Misaki!" Sakura cried when Misaki came in through the door. "How could you just wander off again?!" she demanded.

"My apologies" Misaki replied. "Where is Kanou?" she asked. "Did Usui take him to court today?"

Shizuko burst through the door. "I sent for the Du- Misaki!" Shizuko exclaimed. "You're back"

"Of course," Misaki replied. "I didn't even leave the estate. Now where is Kanou?!"

"I'm sorry, Misaki," Shizuko said looking down. "We were so worried about you that we sent for the Duke..."

Misaki slapped her forehead with her palm. Usui was not going to be happy with her.

Erika then came into the room. "Dear heavens!" she yelled. "You must be freezing from being outside for so long!" Without hesitation, Erika dragged Misaki to the fireplace and had her change into new clothes.

"Sit," Erika coaxed. Misaki settled into the long couch and Erika wrapped a blanket around her. "Shizuko, fetch Misaki something to drink"

Shizuko nodded and left.

"I can't believe you told the Duke!" Misaki grumbled. "He is much too overprotective on such things"

"I'm so sorry," Sakura whimpered. "I was just worried for you Misaki. Why didn't you wait for us to join you?"

"Sorry tis my fault" Misaki said. "Summon Kanou" she told Erika.

"Yes my lady"

Kanou was guided into the room.

"My lady?" he asked. Kanou was always respectful to her but Misaki could tell Kanou didn't enjoy being around women. He preferred to keep to himself.

"Kanou, you need to post guards along the wall" Misaki ordered.

"To keep yourself in?" Usui asked, coming into the room. His hair was slightly damp from the snow. Water droplets hung from the tips of his golden hair.

Misaki jerked up. "T-takumi" she stammered.

"Misaki" Usui responded with a solemn face. Erika quickly rushed over to take Usui's cloak.

"My lord" Erika greeted. "I shall go fetch you your things"

"Tis no need" Kira said coming into the room. In her hands were folded clothes and towels. A maid behind her had a tray of hot soup. "My lord, I have prepared such things for your return. Allow me to help you"

"Later" Usui said. He walked over to Misaki. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes softening immediately.

Misaki sighed. "I am fine" she told him.

"Your cheeks are still ice cold" Usui said cupping her face in his hands. "Do you not remember that you are with child? You can't go running around like this,"

"There was a spy on our grounds" Misaki told him.

Usui's hands dropped. "Pardon me?" he asked.

"I caught a man lurking around the woods. He was mute" Misaki said again.

Usui muttered a word that made the rest of the women blush. Misaki remained impassive.

"And what did you do...?" Usui asked slowly.

"I tried to catch him- and I almost did!" Misaki exclaimed. "I perfected the sword throwing movement," Misaki added. "I remembered your lesson and knocked his own weapon from his hand"

Usui put his face in his hands for a moment. "You could have been killed and all you can think about is sword tricks?"

"Hardly" Misaki scoffed. "His skills were no match for mine"

Usui let out a breath. "You need a doctor. Erika? Send for the doctor"

"I'm fine!" Misaki argued, getting up. She stood up too fast and felt lightheaded. Usui grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I'm quite fine..." Usui mimicked her. He nonchalantly swept her up and carried her out of the room.

"Put me down!" Misaki exclaimed. She hated it when Usui did this in front of everyone.

"Looks like I'm going to have to tie you to the bed when I leave..." Usui muttered. He carefully carried her upstairs and set her on the bed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Misaki said.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Watch me, sweetheart" he warned. Misaki crossed her arms and watched as Usui changed into more comfortable clothes and rubbed his hair with a towel. He then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your hair is wet" he said holding out a towel to her.

Misaki didn't answer.

"You're going to catch a cold" Usui reminded her. When Misaki still didn't answer him, he sighed and scooted up next to her. He gently patted her hair with the towel.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's upset?" he teased. He wrapped his arms around Misaki. "I love you so much" he said. "Which is why I am always worrying about you"

"Would you have preferred a more proper woman?" Misaki asked. Usui smiled.

"Never" he promised her.

There was a knock on the door. Usui got up and answered it. The Doctor and Erika came in. Misaki was subjected to prodding and examining just so the doctor could tell Usui she was fine.

"Has she had her daily broth?" the doctor asked.

Usui shook his head. He looked over at Erika who nodded and left to go get it. Usui proceeded to thank the doctor and to see him out.

Erika returned with the bowl. Misaki picked up the bowl and quickly drained the medicine.

"Thank you" she said, setting the empty bowl back on the tray.

"My pleasure" Erika said, leaving her an Usui alone.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep" Usui encouraged.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm not tired" she said.

Usui smiled. "I'll play you something" he offered.

Misaki's eyes lit up. "What instrument?" she asked curiously.

"Violin"

No one in her family played violin. Misaki heard it was much harder than piano but the music it played was worth it.

Usui retrieved a case and removed a beautiful violin and bow. The wood was smooth and shiny. Usui winked at her and cradled the instrument under his neck.

Misaki listened as Usui moved the bow back and forth creating beautiful music. The notes were dramatic yet lulling. Misaki watched Usui sway to the music as Suzana did when she played her favorite song.

One song finished but was quickly followed up by the next. Misaki felt her eyelids feel heavy but fought to stay awake for the song.

"Just close your eyes and listen" Usui whispered.

The violin hummed and sang until Misaki felt her eyes close. The enchanting music was so peaceful. Misaki could still hear the beautiful melody ring in her head even as someone pulled the blanket up for her.


	20. Tournament

Sorry for a bit of confusion in the last chapter. So when Usui muttered something under his breath, he was swearing and since the other girls weren't use to the crude language they felt uncomfortable. Keep reviewing!

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 20: Tournament**

"A tournament!" Misaki cheered. "Oh this is exciting!"

Usui didn't look excited and remained lying in bed.

"Why aren't you getting ready?!" Misaki demanded. "Tis the most interesting thing in a long time!" she told him.

Usui sighed and sat up. "I don't want to participate..." he muttered.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked. "Not any good at jousting?" she asked. Misaki couldn't image Usui not being good at anything. Even Hinata took part in the tournaments though he was never very good. Misaki had always gone with her family to each one to cheer on the knights and nobles.

"Its cold out" Usui said, flatly.

Misaki snorted. "Tis hardly anything!" she exclaimed. Her excitement could hardly be contained. If they allowed women, she would have joined... but she was content with cheering on Usui.

"Its only snowed a few times" Misaki continued. "The snow isn't even sticking. Takumi, I thought you could take this mild weather."

Usui smirked. "I'm not afraid of the cold..." he said. "Its someone else who shouldn't be out in the wind and snow..." he said.

Misaki frowned. "Me...?" she asked quietly.

Usui's smirk deepened. "Beautiful" he said.

Misaki sat down next to him on the bed. "You wouldn't leave me here?" Misaki asked.

"...I might" Usui said keeping a poker face.

Misaki's mouth dropped open. There was finally something entertaining happening and Usui was not going to take her.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed. "I want to go see the tournament"

Usui patted Misaki's hand. "You really should stay home and rest"

"I don't need to rest!" Misaki argued. "I got a good night's sleep and it would make me feel better if I went to the tournament..."

Usui sighed.

"Please?" Misaki asked. She took Usui's hand with hers and smiled as genuinely as she could.

Usui smiled. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"Take me to the tournament?"

"Fine...but if it starts blizzarding, we're going home"

"Deal," Misaki said getting up. "Now where do you keep your armor?"

"Uh uh" Usui said, shaking his head. "You are absolutely NOT picking up any heavy metal objects."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Fine fine" she said, rummaging through the room anyways.

Usui got up and pulled out a large chest, inside was his armor. Misaki helped Usui get dressed. He had his regular clothes on first and then began layering heavy metal plates and chainmail. Misaki buckled and tied the complicated belts and leather straps. Whenever Usui moved, the armor would clink and flash in the light.

"Tis so exciting" Misaki said happily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Usui called. Misaki's friends were already dressed warmly.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're not even dressed!"

Misaki looked down at her nightgown. She completely forgot about getting dressed.

Erika laughed and the girls quickly helped Misaki get ready. The cold weather meant velvet dresses and fur trimmed cloaks. Erika pinned a veil to Misaki's hat. The hat was purely decorative and served no other purpose. Misaki thought it was rather silly but apparently all noble women wore them. To keep warm Misaki also wore soft gloves as well as a fur muff. On her feet were fur lined boots.

"I'm going to see if Kanou has everything ready" Usui told Misaki. Misaki nodded.

"I'll be done soon," she said.

"Take your time," Usui called back.

After Usui left, Misaki flipped through a basket until she found when she was looking for. She tucked a handkerchief in her sleeve. The corner of the handkerchief had a sparrow embroidered on it. Sakura and Shizuko spent many days trying to teach Misaki the art of the needle. In the end Misaki only sewed a tiny bird on a handkerchief. She never had much patience with needle work anyways.

She was bringing this handkerchief because it was a custom that the duelist's lady would present a token of luck to the duelist. When Usui was to start his first round, she needed to give him something. It wasn't like Usui needed luck but tradition was tradition.

Sakura and Shizuko walked on either side of Misaki as they traveled outside. The wind wasn't too bad and it wasn't snowing. Misaki hoped it was going to stay that way.

The three women got into the carriage while Usui rode on his horse. They rode down the paths and streets.

"Misaki's favorite is tournaments..." Sakura said.

Misaki laughed. "Of course, tis the most exciting"

"I wonder of the Duke is good..." Shizuko pondered.

Misaki smiled. "The Duke is good at everything..." she said with a sigh. "It is though he can do no wrong..."

"Tis romantic," Sakura said dreamily. "Misaki is so lucky to have someone like him dote on you so."

"Hardly doting..." Misaki muttered. "More like overprotective and always worried"

Sakura giggled. "Oh Misaki, you know quite well the Duke adores you. He lets you do all sorts of things that the Countess never let you do."

"Like swimming," Shizuko said.

"And eating all the sweets you want," Sakura added.

"Teaching you swordplay."

"Dismissing sewing lessons."

"Taking you everywhere-"

"Yes yes yes," Misaki said interrupting her friends. "Perhaps the Duke is not too horrid with me"

Misaki knew Usui spoiled her. He rarely forced her to act proper and before she was with child, Usui took her everywhere. Misaki had gone on hikes, boats, and all sorts of things.

"He's so romantic" Sakura sighed. "And handsome..."

Misaki laughed. "Sakura, could it be you are in love with the Duke?" she teased.

Sakura made a face. "Tis hardly love" she said. "Tis only an adoration from afar. When I fall in love that man will be even better than the Duke,"

"Oh hush" Shizuko chided. "I think we're here" she added. Everyone poked their head out of the window. Misaki had never been to the palace before. The tournaments that she had gone to were typically hosted at some wealthy noble's estate. The palace grounds were huge. The tournament field was also the largest Misaki had ever seen.

The carriage doors opened. Usui held out his hand to help Misaki step down.

"I'll see you soon" he promised.

Misaki smiled. "You better win" she warned. Usui gave her a quick kiss.

"For you, I will try my hardest"

"I'll be cheering you on"

"I know..."

Misaki dropped Usui's hand and waved him to him as he left with Kanou. He blew her a kiss which got squeals from the other noblewomen.

"Tis the Duke..." they whispered. "Oh I wish my husband was like him..."

Sakura and Shizuko giggled.

"I told you..." was all Sakura said as they walked over to the spectator stands. Because Misaki was the high ranking Duchess, she got her own section. She sat down with Shizuko on her left and Sakura on her right.

The air was filled with excitement as everyone waited for the events to start. Misaki looked up when there was the sound of trumpets.

"The King..." she whispered. Everyone rose from their seats and dropped to their knees.

"Long live his majesty the King," everyone chanted in unison. "Long live her highness the Queen,"

"Rise!" the King beckoned. "Welcome all to this fine tournament! As we can see that winter will be upon us shortly...so why not take this time and have the last bit of fun!"

"All hail the King" the nobles said, bowing again.

Sakura and Shizuko quickly helped Misaki up.

"Should you be doing this?" Sakura hissed.

"Tis would be a sign of disrespect," Misaki replied.

"This year the prize will consist of a purse of gold!" the King announced. Everyone clapped in response. "Now let the tournament begin!"

Misaki cheered and clapped. The knights and nobles were ready to begin. The first event was jousting. This was an individual event that competed two at a time.

The girls cheered on the knights who rode around to collect their tokens. Misaki could hardly sit still in her seat when the duel began. The knights rode at each other.

"Foul!" Misaki yelled when one knight hit the other's leg. "Duel like a man!" she yelled. The crowd booed as the knights lined back on either side of the field again.

"Misaki, you are the duchess right now" Shizuko reminded Misaki. "Remember not to yell foul things..."

Misaki laughed. "Tis only the beginning, Shizuko. I can hardly wait for Takumi's turn."

One joust would finish but be quickly followed by another. Soon a familiar man rode out onto the field.

"Takumi!" Misaki cheered. She quickly got up and rushed to the edge of the seats. Usui rode over to her. He took off his helmet. His blonde hair was slightly mussed up but his eyes were shining.

"My lady" he greeted, flashing a smile at her.

Misaki pulled out the handkerchief from her sleeve and tied it onto Usui's arm. Usui examined the stitching.

"Misaki never fails to surprise me..." he said.

"Don't fail me either then; be my champion" Misaki said.

"Always" Usui said kissing her hand. The people all cheered very loudly.

"I love you" Misaki added.

"Love you with all my heart" Usui said, slipping his helmet back on. He mock saluted her and rode out into the field.

Misaki waved to him and returned to her seat. She couldn't stop smiling for some strange reason. Sakura looked like she was going to burst.

"Misaki!" she squealed. "I'm going to faint from all this romance" she said swooning.

Misaki laughed. "Stop it" she scolded. "Tis a tradition for me to present him with a token"

"It's starting!" Shizuko announced. Everyone directed their attention back onto the field. Usui was clearly a crowd favorite. He easily won the first duel. He got off his horse and helped his opponent up though.

"Such a gentleman" Shizuko observed.

After jousting there were melee competitions. Some battles were fought on horseback while others were on foot.

As the hours past, Misaki just got more excited. Usually Hinata would have been knocked out of the bracket in the middle but Usui was slowly making it to the finals.

Misaki was keeping her fingers crossed that Usui was going to be the champion. She heard that Usui rarely took part in tournaments but when he did, he wouldn't stay to the end. Usui had told her that he wasn't interested in the prizes or the pride.

It was hard for Misaki to believe that Usui hated dueling when he was so good. His moves were always effortless yet flawless.

Usui locked swords with a fellow noble and jerked his arm back. His opponent lost his weapon and tried to defend himself with his shield. Usui hit his blunt sword against the shield and knocked the man over. The duel finished and Usui was once again the victor.

"Are you not tired yet?" Sakura asked as they were taking a break.

"Not even the slightest" Misaki told them.

Everyone was gathering under dozens of tents. Servants were serving food to the spectators as well as the duelists.

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled when she saw him. Usui smiled and rushed over to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Tired? Cold? Sakura get Misaki something hot to drink"

"Yes, my lord" Sakura said.

"This is so much fun," Misaki told him. "You're moving onto the final rounds later!"

Usui's hair was damp and his face was flushed. He had taken off some of his armor and was letting the breeze cool him off.

"If you're happy then its worth it" Usui said, smoothing her hair.

Misaki dabbed at his forehead with her handkerchief. "You're really sweaty" she noted.

"Physical labor..." Usui joked, running his hand through his hair. "So sweetheart, what do I get if I win?"

Misaki blushed. "We're out in public" she whispered.

Usui smirked. "Because you always act proper out here"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You better win though" she warned.

"Misaki, your drink" Sakura said handing Misaki a steaming mug.

"Drink up" Usui told her. "You must be freezing" he said, pulling her hood up and wrapping her cloak tighter around her.

Misaki was about to object when trumpets sounded.

"Announcing the King!"

Everyone dropped to their knees.

"I am very pleased with all of the events" the King marveled. "I look forward to seeing who the champion this year will be. Rise and enjoy this humble meal I have prepared for everyone."

"Long live the King" everyone said.

Usui quickly helped Misaki up. "You really shouldn't be kneeling so" he said. He smoothed a hand over Misaki's stomach. "My wonderful child," he whispered.

"Duke Usui!" someone called.

"Your majesty" Usui greeted, bowing. Misaki and her friends followed suite.

"Rise" the King said. "I must say I am very impressed with your skills. I wonder why I've never seen you duel before..."

"I don't usually attend" Usui answered.

"What's new this year?" the King asked.

Usui gestured to Misaki. "My wife" he introduced them.

Misaki curtsied. "Your majesty" she murmured.

"Ah...the Duchess. You getting the Duke out?"

"Yes, your majesty" Misaki replied. "Usui agreed to participate when I asked him to"

"I'm glad you value your lady's opinion very much" the King said nodding.

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Well enjoy the festivities..."

"Long live the King" Usui and Misaki said together.

"Let's go eat" Usui said, taking Misaki's arm. "I am famished."

"I am too" Misaki noted, rubbing her belly. "I wish I could joust," she stated.

Usui smiled. "Misaki is such a man..." he said shaking his head.


	21. My Champion

Sorry for the delayed chapter everyone! I had weight room training for field hockey today. I can barely lift my arms now which makes typing a pain...no pun intended... PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed the peaceful chapters because the trouble is beginning to stir... hahaha

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 21: My Champion**

Usui slammed his shield against his opponent's. His opponent stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. He ran toward Usui with his sword held high. Usui dodged the attack and slammed his shield into the man's back. The man collapsed onto the ground.

The crowd went wild. This had been the final round. Misaki rushed to the edge of the seats.

"Takumi!" she cheered. Misaki couldn't even express her excitement right now. Shizuko and Sakura hurried to catch up with her. Both of them were smiling. Usui was the ultimate victor.

Kanou stepped onto the field and took Usui's shield and sword. Usui then pulled off his helmet and shook his hair out. With the helmet under his arm, he approached the King's section. He got on one knee.

"Duke Usui" the King applauded. "Twas a heroic victory" he praised. "I must say I was rooting for you the entire time..."

"Thank you, your majesty" Usui replied.

"I hereby announce you the champion of the tournament!" the King said loudly. Everyone was clapping and cheering again. Everyone then got down on their knees again.

"Long live the King!" they cheered.

"Rise" the King said.

Usui straightened up. The Queen walked over to the edge and placed a garland of flowers around his neck.

"Thank you, your highness" Usui said bowing his head.

"Tis an honor" the Queen replied. The King presented Usui with an entire chest of gold. Usui thanked everyone again.

The people slowly dispersed from the stands. The tents were preparing more food and drink for everyone. Misaki walked as quickly as she could down the wooden stairs to where Usui and Kanou were. A few servants were loading the spoils and equipment onto the carriage.

"Takumi!" Misaki greeted, throwing her arms around him.

Usui laughed and hugged her back. "Pleased with the result?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "You are quite the champion" she told him.

"All thanks to you, my lady" Usui said, kissing her forehead. "I am beat..." he added, taking a mug of ale from Kanou. He easily drained the mug dry.

"Tis such a thrilling duel" Misaki told everyone. "I knew you would win"

Usui wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yes I just kept thinking, the faster I win, the faster my beautiful wife will get indoors..."

Misaki rolled her eyes as they got ready to leave. Usui helped Misaki into the carriage and they headed home. Inside the carriage, Misaki and her friends discussed their favorite events.

"I loved the final duel" Sakura squealed. "The pressure was so heavy and I couldn't even breath at times!"

"I prefered the jousting," Misaki told them. "I see the combats regularly but one hardly sees jousting. Jousting seems so entertaining."

The carriage slowed to a stop. Misaki quickly got out. She wanted Usui to tell her every detail. She saw the duels but she longed to experience the duels.

Everyone filed into the mansion, eager to escape the cold. Kanou and Misaki helped Usui take off his armor. The metal plates clanked onto the floor.

"I am exhausted" Usui said, stretching his arms out.

"You were amazing" Misaki said. Usui ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Then it was worth it..." he told her.

Kanou picked up the parts of the armor on the floor.

"I'll go get this cleaned" he offered.

"Thank you" Usui said.

Honoka came downstairs. "Welcome back, my lord and my lady," she greeted. "I have a bath prepared in your bedchamber. Do you have a preference who is serving you?" she asked.

"No one please" Usui said. "I want some privacy with Misaki. Make sure no one disturbs us"

Misaki felt a blush heat up her cheeks when Honoka smiled.

"Very well then" Honoka said. "My lady," she said to Misaki. "Take good care of the duke then"

Misaki shyly nodded. Usui took her hand and pulled her upstairs.

"So..." Usui said, casually as he shut the door behind them. "I am your champion. I hope to be rewarded for my bravery and hard work," Usui said winking at Misaki.

Usui pulled off his sweat soaked tunic and dropped it on the floor. Misaki watched Usui toss all his clothes onto the floor and get into the tub which was placed behind a screen.

"This feels good" Usui sighed. The warm water felt good on his muscles. He leaned back and looked over at Misaki who was hanging up her cloak. She then took off her veil and hat. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back when it was released from the pins.

"Come here, Sweetheart" Usui said gesturing for Misaki to come. Misaki walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

Usui smiled and closed his eyes. "Nothing" he said taking her hand. "I just like it when you are around."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "You are a strange man" she teased. She pulled up a stool next to the tub. Misaki picked up a wash cloth and rubbed soap on it. She then cautiously wiped Usui's arm with the cloth.

Usui watched as Misaki gently washed his arms and shoulders in slow circular motions. Her eyes didn't look up from her work.

"Misaki?" Usui asked. "Can you look at me?"

Misaki peeked a glance. "What is it?" she asked.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

Misaki nodded, a smile touching her soft lips. "Tis wonderful" she told him. "I love tournaments. They are always filled with excitement unlike so many drab balls" she explained. "I wish we had as many tournaments as balls..."

Usui laughed. "I don't think I can handle that many tournaments"

Misaki smirked. "So even Takumi has limits"

"Shocking isn't it?"

Misaki smugly smiled to herself as she poured water over Usui's head. She gently massaged soap into his hair. Misaki had never given anyone a bath before. When Suzana was sick, Misaki had washed her hair for her a few times but that was it. Misaki assumed she was doing it correctly because Usui sighed several times.

"Bathing can be quite sensual" Usui noted, as Misaki rinsed the soap off his shoulders.

"Tis just bathing..." Misaki muttered.

"Hm...anything Misaki does for me is so sensual"

"It is not!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui chuckled. "Can I have a shoulder rub?" he asked.

"Um...alright..." Misaki said placing her hands on his broad shoulders. She most definitely never gave anyone a shoulder massage before.

"What do I do?" she asked, her hands lingering against his shoulders.

"Just rub," Usui told her. Misaki tried to do what Usui described. The muscles on his shoulders were hard and well defined. Misaki absentmindedly traced the contours of each one.

"I feel as though I have died and gone to paradise," Usui announced.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Who has ever heard of dying from a little jousting"

Usui patted her hand. "You my lady, have never joined in on a tournament before" he reminded her. "The stamina needed is massive"

"I bet I could do it" Misaki said.

Usui smirked. "I don't think so"

"Can too"

"Nope" Usui teased.

Misaki tapped her chin. "How about next time I will be the Duke and join the tournament?" she asked.

"Absolutely not" Usui replied. "I refuse to be the duchess" he joked.

Misaki laughed. "I want to be a champion too," she said dreamily. "The feeling of victory and accomplishment...the honor"

"Do you wish you were born a male?" Usui asked.

"Often" Misaki admitted. "I think men have it so much easier. Why can women go where they please? Why couldn't I have been named the heir of my family..." Misaki said. "I was the oldest, skilled in all trades...the only blasted thing I was missing was being a male"

"Tis a shame" Usui agreed. "But I must admit I am rather glad you are a woman. Our paths might not have crossed otherwise then."

Usui stood up in the tub. Water dripped down his toned body and left his skin glistening. Misaki spread towels on the floor and Usui stepped out of the tub.

Misaki picked up another towel and wiped the drops of water off his body.

"I can do this" Usui said, taking her hand.

"It's fine" Misaki said. "You did good today...my champion" she whispered.

Usui cupped Misaki's face with his hands. "Praise from Misaki" he said smirking. "Perhaps tournaments aren't so dull after all"

"So can I join in one?" Misaki asked again.

"Absolutely not"

"Afraid I'd best you?"

"Hardly" Usui said, scooping her up. "You still have a long way to go"

"Try me" Misaki challenged. Usui deposited her onto the bed.

"Don't worry sweetheart" Usui said. "I will..." he promised. "But first...I'd like to collect my reward" he said.

"Aren't you tired?" Misaki asked.

"Never tired of you" Usui replied. "Don't think you can handle it?" he teased.

Misaki smirked. "We'll see who can't handle it..."

Usui laid on his side, stroking Misaki's dark hair. She was sleeping soundly. Today was tiring for her. Usui traced her closed eyes and trailed down her cheekbone.

The moonlight made Misaki's skin look striking. Her raven hair contrasted with the paleness of her skin. Her body was curvier now. Usui placed a hand on her stomach. She was carrying this child...his child.

Misaki stirred slightly in her sleep and rolled over. Usui smiled and pulled the blanket up over her bare shoulder. She eventually rolled over again, brushing the blanket off herself again. Usui sighed and carefully got out of bed. He felt around the floor for Misaki's robe. His hands finally found the familiar fabric. He crawled back into bed and carefully wrapped the robe around Misaki. Misaki moved a lot in her sleep and Usui didn't want her to catch a cold. He smoothed out her hair and laid back down.

Misaki felt herself pressed up against Usui the next morning. Her head rested in the crook of his arm and her arm was casually draped over his stomach. Usually Usui went to court really early in the morning and let Misaki slept in. The tournament must have worn everyone out because Usui was apparently staying home today.

Misaki decided she liked it when Usui was still here in the morning when she woke up. His sleeping face was so peaceful.

She noticed the robe she was wearing. Usui must have dressed her again last night. Misaki smiled. Usui was always noticing the smallest of things.

She scooted up and pressed her lips against his. Usui stirred in his sleep. His eyes remained closed but a smile touched his lips. He kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Misaki brushed his soft hair back and sighed. They eventually broke apart for air.

"I like this sort of good morning greeting" Usui said, opening his eyes.

Misaki blushed. "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said. He had his hands behind his head as he looked up at her.

Misaki felt herself get lost in his emerald eyes. They seemed like an endless sea.

"Can I help you with something?" Usui asked. He looked amused.

"What?" Misaki asked, snapping out of her daydreaming.

"Can I do something for you?" Usui asked again.

"I don't understand..." Misaki asked, feeling confused.

Usui chuckled. "You're sitting on top of me looking at me with those eyes so I assumed you wanted something..."

Misaki looked down. "Oops" she said rolling off him. "Are you going to get up?" Misaki asked.

"Nope" Usui said, snuggling up to her. He rested his cheek against her heart. Misaki stroked his hair. "Let's stay like this the entire day" he suggested.

"You aren't attending court?" Misaki asked.

"Nope" Usui said again. "I'm spending the entire day with you"

Misaki rested her cheek again the top of Usui's head. "I'm glad" she simply said.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Honoka stood at the doorway of the bedchamber. She couldn't decide if she should knock or not. She didn't want to interrupt but then again the two couldn't stay in their room without food for the entire day.

She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. There was no response. Honoka opened the door slightly. Usui and Misaki were still asleep in bed. Usui had this protective arm around the Duchess as if to shield her away from something.

Honoka smiled to herself as she set the food on the table. She left the cover on to keep it warm.

"Tis a strange marriage" Honoka whispered to herself as she closed the door. Very rarely had arranged marriages resulted like the Duke and Duchess's. The Duke seemed to really love the Duchess. Honoka often heard the Duke laughing which was also something rare until the Duchess came along.

"A match made in the heavens" Honoka concluded.

_Kira was on her hands and knees. Her hands were digging through the dirt. A smile crept onto her lips as she found what she was looking for. A small white root remained half buried in the dirt. Kira yanked it out._

_"I've found it" she said happily. She pulled out a canteen of water and washed the root. After the plant was clean, she tucked it into her pocket._

_This was it. Kira could almost taste the victory. This took several months of planning and sacrifice. From this day on she wasn't going to sleep with any more of those servants. From this day on she was going to be a mistress who was served._

_Kira staggered. Her hand clenched a branch as she retched into the dirt. Kira coughed and spit._

_"Blast you" she hissed. She leaned her head against the rough bark of the tree, panting. She felt off today but she wasn't going to let anything spoil her plans. No one was going to stand in her way anymore..._


	22. Second Child

**Chapter 22: Second child**

Misaki sat at her desk practicing her penmanship. The quill scratched against the fine parchment to form elegant letters. Misaki heard the door swing open and rolled her eyes.

"I believe today is the day that the Duke bathes" Kira announced, smiling.

Misaki looked up from her writing.

"So it is..." she said.

"I'll be assisting the Duke" Kira announced. "For my lady can no longer do such tasks. It would also be best if my lady departed for that time."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you can do as you please?" she asked.

Kira sighed. "Clearly my lady isn't going to assist him so I must. We mustn't burden you for you are heavy with child..."

Misaki didn't like the idea of Kira anywhere near Usui and she definitely was not letting her near Usui for a bath.

"That won't be necessary" Misaki said crisply. Kira's manners were very lacking. It was though Misaki was a servant that she was speaking to.

"I am only doing my duty" Kira said smiling. "Perhaps the Duke will need me for more things afterwards..." she said dreamily.

"I forbid that you go near the Duke" Misaki said angrily.

Kira smiled. "Deepest apologies, my lady" she said mockingly. "I don't take orders from you though. My orders come from the Grand Duke and I will be assisting the Duke in all his needs which you fail to fulfill"

"That is absurd" Misaki yelled, hitting her palm on the desk. "How dare you speak to me this way!"

Kira simply shrugged. "I ask that my lady would leave right now so the Duke and I may have privacy..."

Misaki had a hard time breathing. She has never been shamed like this in her entire life. She stalked up to Kira and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Kira screamed and strangely tumbled all the way into the dresser, knocking things every which way. Glass shattered onto the floor.

"Help!" Kira screamed. "Someone help!"

People burst into the room. Everyone looked afraid.

"Misaki are you alright?!" Sakura demanded. "Is it the baby?"

"What happened?" Shizuko asked, steadying Misaki. She gently put a hand over Misaki's stomach. "What happened?!" she cried when Misaki didn't respond.

"Misaki are you alright?!" Usui called, rushing in.

"My lord!" Kira shrieked. "The D-duchess..." she sobbed. "She pushed me into this dresser!"

Misaki could stand this any longer. She was afraid of a miscarriage if her anger kept boiling.

"What is the meaning of this, Misaki?" Usui asked. He went to give Kira a hand.

"Stop right there" Misaki snapped. Usui froze. Kira cried louder.

"I will not have a maid shaming me in my own household" Misaki snapped.

"I didn't!" Kira cried. "Oh my lord, the Duchess is taking her anger out on me again! I did absolutely nothing!"

"I am not" Misaki replied evenly. "She comes in here taunting and jeering at me"

Usui walked over to Misaki. "What did she say?" Usui asked, his face grave.

"She ordered me out of the bedchamber to give you and her some PRIVACY!" Misaki screamed.

"I didn't!" Kira shrieked. "Don't believe her! She is just trying to rid me. I am innocent. I wouldn't dare defy her like that"

"Silence or else I'll have your tongue removed!" Usui yelled. The room was silent. It was possible to hear a pin drop.

Misaki clutched her stomach, feeling a cramp and pointed at Kira. "Takumi..." she said slowly. "You either send this woman away or else I shall miscarriage right here and right now!" Misaki announced.

"Guards!" Usui called without hesitation. He wasn't quite sure if Kira really had the idiocy to say those things to Misaki but that wasn't his concern. Even if for some strange reason Misaki was lying, she came first anyways. Two armed men came in.

"Take her away" he said gesturing to Kira who was still sprawled out on the floor. "Send her back to Grandfather" Usui said, still trying to gather his thoughts.

"No!" Kira screamed. "Please don't send me back! The Grand Duke will have my head!"

"Tis your own doing" Erika snapped, coming into the room. "The Duke will have your head anyways if you don't leave. Take her away!" Erika said looking at the guards. "Your heads will pay also if the Duchess loses the heir!"

The guards grabbed Kira and tried to drag her from the room.

"You can't send me away- I'm with child!" Kira blurted out. "The Duke's child! Usui!" Kira cried. "I'm pregnant with our baby"

Misaki felt a sudden horrible cramp in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach and felt her knees give.

"Misaki!?" the women shrieked, all trying to steady her. They grabbed her arms, trying to support her weight.

Misaki couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Usui betray her?

"That's a lie" Usui said calmly. "I never so much gave you a second glance" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kira had taken a step too far this time...

"How can you be so cruel?!" Kira demanded. "That is not what you said when you took my virginity! You said you loved me! You promised to marry me!"

"I would never be interested in someone like you" Usui snapped. "Get her out of my sight and have her examined."

"Please Duchess" Kira begged. "Have mercy! I carry Takumi's child also. You understand being a mother, don't you? You wouldn't kill a child of Takumi's, right?"

Misaki couldn't speak. Her mind was swimming and her chest felt stuffed up. She couldn't even breathe.

"Misaki!" Sakura shrieked. There was a small puddle of blood at Misaki's feet.

"Good heavens!" Erika yelled. "Get a doctor!"

"Send for a doctor!" Usui ordered. "Misaki!" he called. Misaki felt like she was part of a big nightmare. There was a second Usui child that wasn't bore by her...but by another woman. She refused to believe such madness. This was not happening.

"Its not true is it?" Misaki asked, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. Usui quickly picked her up and set her on the bed.

"I swear on my mother's grave" Usui said. "I never slept with her. I never even touched her. That child isn't mine if she is even with child"

Misaki felt the room dimming. "Whose baby is it then?" she asked, weakly.

"I don't know" Usui said. "Please believe me. My heart and body belong entirely to you and you alone. You have to straighten up or else we'll lose our child over a bunch of lies"

Misaki nodded trying swallow her tears. The thought was just too awful. She didn't want to miscarriage.

"Doctor's here!" Sakura yelled. "Save her!" she ordered.

Misaki heard strips of cloth being ripped and saw the bloody clothes being left in a pan.

"Someone save my child!" she cried. Usui gripped her hands.

"Keep breathing" Usui coaxed. "Our child is going to be fine" Usui reassured her though he was afraid himself.

"My lady needs to calm down" the doctor said, gently. "The baby is still there but its very unstable right now"

"Will everything be fine?" Usui asked.

The doctor nodded. Misaki let out a breath of relief. Usui pulled the doctor aside afterwards and had him examine Kira.

"Yes the maid is surely with child" the doctor told Usui in the hall.

"Is there any way to find out who is the father?" Usui asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but we will never be sure."

"Thank you, doctor" Usui said shaking his hand.

"It's an honor to serve you" the doctor said. "I will brew more medicine for the duchess meanwhile give her the regular broth she usually has," the doctor instructed.

"Get the duchess her daily broth," Usui told Erika when he came back into the room.

"Yes my lord" Erika said getting up from the bedside. Misaki was propped up by many pillows, her face pale and fragile.

"How are you feeling?" Usui asked, taking Misaki's hand.

"Fine..." Misaki said. "I was so scared to miscarriage" she admitted.

"Tis all that maid" Sakura said angrily. "Duke Usui, you must punish this servant!"

"Sakura..." Shizuko whispered. "We are guests here and shouldn't cause trouble"

"Trouble?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I will not rest knowing there's a mad woman on the loose."

"Don't worry" Usui promised them. "Kira is going back to Grandfather no matter what happens"

Misaki nodded. "I don't think I've ever hated someone" she said softly. "But she makes me hate her..."

"Shh..." Usui said. "Enough talking. You must rest. There's still a chance of a miscarriage so you need to stay very calm"

"Perhaps some warm broth shall do the trick," Erika said carrying a pot of steaming broth. She set it on the table and poured some out into a bowl. "Though it smells a little overdone" she said. Erika set the bowl onto the table and placed the spoon in.

"This looks much too hot also..." Erika announced. "Let me taste first" Erika said sipping a spoonful. She shook her head. "My lord will be blowing on this for awhile" she said carrying the bowl over to the bed.

"That's fine" Usui said holding his hand out for the bowl. Erika went to hand it to him but froze. The bowl slipped from her fingers and spilled onto the floor. Erika clutched her throat.

The women shrieked when they saw blood trickle down the corner of Erika's mouth.

"Erika!" Misaki screamed. Erika collapsed onto the floor, blood dribbled down her chin.

"The broth is poisoned!" Shizuko yelled.

"Doctor!" Sakura screamed, running down the hall.

"Get a pallet in here" instructed Usui. Shizuko rushed to drag a pallet over for Erika. The doctor came back, panting from running up the stairs.

"Save her!" Misaki screamed. Erika had sipped _her_ broth. Someone had poisoned it! One sip and Erika was coughing up blood. Misaki shuddered. If she had drank it all...

"Kira..." Misaki hissed. She felt her stomach cramping again.

"I-I'm...f-fine" Erika said though her whole body shook.

The doctor crushed a black dust and forced it down Erika's throat.

"The charcoal will absorb the poison. How much did she have?" he asked.

"Only a sip" Usui told him.

The doctor nodded. "She will be fine" he reassured everyone. Sakura and Shizuko helped Erika wash up and lie down.

"I'm fine" Erika kept mumbling. "Just take care of yourself..."

The doctor checked on Misaki again and then went to go take a look at the broth.

"There's something wrong with this medicine" the doctor said examining the bowl. "There's...hemlock in it" he told Usui quietly.

"How did this happen?!" Usui hissed.

"Who is in charge of the medications?" the doctor asked.

Usui paused and walked out. "Bring me Kuno and Kira" he ordered.

The two were handcuffed and kneeling before Usui. Usui looked in disgust at them.

"Congratulations on your child, Kuno" Usui said while sharpening his sword. Usui needed something to do before he killed someone.

"M-my child?" Kuno asked. Usui saw him glance over at Kira which confirmed his suspicion.

"Yes, Kira is with child" Usui said casually.

"Tis not his!" Kira cut in. "My lord, Tis your child!"

"Silence" Usui said banging his fist on the table. "If you talk without me asking I'll slice off your arm!" Usui said pointing the sword at Kira's nose. Kira shrunk away from the blade.

"Kuno," Usui said, leaning back in his chair. "Have you slept with Kira?"

"N-no my lord," Kuno stammered.

"Tell me the truth!" Usui yelled, slamming the sword into the ground.

"Yes!" Kuno admitted.

"When?"

"Last month"

"Why?"

Kuno blinked. "Because she is a beautiful woman" he said seeming slightly confused.

Usui nodded. "Kira," he said slowly. "Did you try to kill the duchess?"

"No, of course not" Kira said.

Usui nodded, pretending to believe her. "Very well since you are with child, I will gift upon you a portion of the Duchess's daily broth. She has not had any yet," Usui lied.

Kira's face instantly paled. "I could never," she quickly said. "A maid should not have the same as the duchess"

Usui tsked. "But do you not speak to her as if you were outranking her? Do you not carry the same child as her?" he turned to a guard. "Get the medicine" he ordered.

Kira watched in horror as the bowl was placed in front of her. "I don't want to drink any," she said, her voice shaking. "I am healthy and don't need such things"

"And if I order you?" Usui asked.

Kira shook her head. "Please" she begged.

"What's wrong with it?" Usui demanded.

Kira burst into tears. "I saw Kuno poison it" she cried.

"What?!" Kuno exclaimed. "I never did such thing! It was you who wanted access to the Duchess's daily broth! Tis your bargain!"

"No!" Kira said. "I never would dare do such a thing"

"Duke Usui, she's lying"

"I'm not!" Kira sobbed.

Usui tapped his finger on the table. "Kira..." Usui said slowly. "You either tell me the truth or you drink you own recipe."

Kira shook her head. Usui looked over at the guard who nodded. The guard picked and the bowl and held Kira's head.

"No!" Kira screamed. The bowl touched her lips. "I'll talk!" she screamed. "I'll talk!"

Usui gestured for the guard to stand back. "Speak then. One lie and you lose a limb"

"I was jealous!" Kira cried. "I am a bastard child of a noble who never recognized me. The Grand Duke took me under his wing and raised me like a granddaughter. He kept me by his side for many years... He only sent me away when he heard you were married. He wanted me to report on everything you did!"

"What else did he tell you to do?" Usui demanded.

"Nothing" Kira replied. Usui picked up his sword.

"He wanted to make sure you didn't get involved in some campaign!" Kira shrieked.

Usui set the sword down. That made more sense. Of course Grandfather would care about that. Tora's campaign could affect every noble in the land.

"And the duchess?" Usui asked.

"I hate her!" Kira screamed. "She's not beautiful, barely noble and hardly a woman. Why should she have your child and live in luxury!? I despise that child in her! I wanted her dead! DEAD"

"I've heard enough" Usui said, getting up. "Lock them both up" he told the guard.

"W-where are you going!" Kira asked.

"I'm sending for the Grand Duke..." Usui said walking away. "He will decide your fate..."


	23. Standing Trial

Whoa I always wondered how people do the horitzontal line...theres a freaking button... Anways, hope you like the chapter despite the fact Kira lucked out. Ill keep it at that. Keep reviewing.

**Chapter 23: Standing Trial**

The scene played out with the Grand Duke sitting at the head of the table with Usui at his side. Kira knelt on the ground, looking dirty and tired.

"Kira...how could you?" Grandfather asked after a long silence.

Kira didn't respond. Her shoulders sagged and she kept looking at her hands.

"This is not why I sent you here," Grandfather said, looking disappointed.

"You sent me here to be a servant," Kira said, looking up.

"I expected much better from you"

"You can't expect anything from a servant!" Kira snapped. "Why should I be sent around as a lowly maid? I am born of royal blood!"

"Kira..." Grandfather said, shaking his head. "I understand your anger-"

"How can you?" Kira asked. "You never had to endure the waiting on others. No one here has had to pay everything with their body."

"No one has forced you to sell yourself like that. You hadn't before and you don't need to now," Grandfather reminded her.

"I forced myself!" Kira replied. "I wanted a way out. I deserve better."

"I tried to help you"

"And I tried to be a good maid" Kira scoffed.

"Kira!" Grandfather snapped. "I don't think you realize that you tried to kill someone here"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Its the survival of the strongest in this world" she said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Usui asked.

Grandfather cleared his throat. "What can I do?" he asked, gruffly. "I will indeed punish her but the child she carries is innocent. I'm going to bring her back and let her have the baby first," Grandfather said, shaking his head.

"I don't want this child" Kira announced. "Not if the father doesn't want it either."

"Its still your child" Grandfather reminded her. "Half of your blood right there"

"So it can be born a bastard like me?"

"It is not my child!" Usui interrupted. "The father of this child is some man you slept with. There is nothing between you and I."

Kira lifted her chin. "Even if it was...you would never admit this kind of shame. You're just like my no good father," she spit.

"Takumi..." Grandfather said slowly. "Misaki isn't here right now so if it-"

"Its. not." Usui said.

"Even if you don't accept the truth," Kira cut in. "This could forever drive a wedge between you and the Duchess. The child that could have possibly been your's."

Usui wanted to kill her but Grandfather laid a hand on his shoulder. Kira was sinking but she was taking everyone down with her. Usui swore if Kira ruined his and Misaki's relationship, he would not treat this lightly.

"You are not going to cause such turmoil here" Grandfather said, getting up. "We're departing"

"Wait!" a voice called.

"Misaki!" Usui exclaimed, getting up quickly. Sakura and Shizuko each had an arm in supporting her. Misaki slowly yet regally walked over to the Grand Duke and sank to her knees.

"I ask for your forgiveness for Kira" Misaki said evenly.

"What are you doing?!" Usui hissed. "Get up right now" he ordered.

Misaki turned back to the Grand Duke. "I do not know what her fate will be," Misaki continued. "But I ask that you have mercy upon the child and his mother."

"I don't need your pity!" Kira snapped.

Misaki glared at Kira. "I do not pity you" she told her. "But I do pity your child. A child who will either be killed by his own mother or one who is to be bore onto this earth with no parents. Kira can you survive the punishment for attempted murder?"

Kira wiped her eyes. "You believe its Usui's son don't you?" she asked. "That's why you don't want to see it die..."

Misaki swallowed. "I don't. If that child is really Takumi's...I will step down from my position as Duchess immediately." She would rather die than have to be with an unfaithful man. Usui loved her. He loved her.

"You are most compassionate" the Grand Duke said nodding. "Do you not want revenge for the pain she has caused you though?"

"To say I have forgiven her would be a lie" Misaki said. "But as a soon to be mother, I don't want any child to live as an orphan."

"You are going to just let her off?" Usui asked.

Misaki sighed. "Yes..." she finally said.

"I will let her have the child if she so chooses," Grandfather reassured her. "We will leave now. I did not mean for things to turn out like this... I am sorry."

Kira stood up on wobbly legs. "I don't want to return" she said softly.

"Where do you want to go then?" Grandfather asked. He had watched Kira grow up and all he felt now was sadness. She was blind to everything but her obsession with status. Her intelligence wasted.

"I think I will travel to the shores" Kira said. "I might have family still there"

"Alright" Grandfather said letting out a breath. "I will prepare you a bag"

"Thank you, my lord" Kira said kissing his hand.

"Wait in the carriage" Grandfather told her. After she left, he turned back to Usui. "I'm sorry" he said. "I really did not know it was going to be like this"

"Did you not realize her character?" Usui asked.

Grandfather sighed. "Kira is a very deep person. Her deviations are more complex than the eye can see." Grandfather paused. "I was going to execute her though" he admitted. "But too many things protect her right now"

"Including Misaki," Usui agreed. "She wove herself a safety net"

"Yes" Grandfather said. "My eyes have been opened today however. I never expected the Duchess to plead Kira's case."

"She always surprises me too" Usui said.

"You choose well" Grandfather said. "I hope that your sons may be plentiful"

"I wish you a swift and safe return" Usui said bowing.

"Oh and another thing" Grandfather said. "Don't get involved with the Marquess"

"Grandfather could have simply told me so. No need to send a maid to keep watch"

Grandfather smiled. "Sharp as a tack..." he said nodding. "Though I had felt the need to keep a close eye on you" he admitted. "I didn't want to be too late to stop you in case of anything"

"So you sent a maid?" Usui asked, still not quite understanding his Grandfather.

"Kira is hardly a maid" Grandfather explained. "She has come a long road. Kira was actually a street child. Her mother abandoned her at a young age. Kira survived on her own though. I don't quite understand the street life but all I know was that girl got around. She raised herself until she was a young woman and then joined _Madame's Daughters_."

"The renown brothel?" Usui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was quite famous actually" Grandfather continued. "She was the star there but tis the strangest thing. Before I took her in, I had someone look into her background. The famous Kira had never had a client. Her book was empty"

"How long was she there?" Usui asked.

"Ten years" Grandfather told him. "How does a woman spend ten years in the most famous brothel and never need to take a client...I do not know. Some say she had a hand on the Mistress there,"

Usui thought about it. He clearly underestimated Kira though he was thankful for her rashful actions. If she had been more clever and patient who knows who would still be living now.

"I will not get involved with the Marquess unless I am utterly forced to take action"

"Be wise" Grandfather advised. "Goodbye Takumi"

"Farewell Grandfather"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Usui asked, placing his hand over Misaki's forehead. Usui helped Misaki sit up in bed.

"I feel like a burden is lifted off my shoulders" Misaki admitted.

Usui smiled. "Nothing like that will ever happen again" he promised. "I was shocked when you let Kira go" Usui added.

"How could I not?" Misaki asked shaking her head. "The odds were in her favor."

"She's smart" Usui said.

Misaki shrugged. "Enough about her..." she said. "Lets talk of some other matter"

Usui scooted up next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want to name our child?" Misaki asked.

"If its a girl let's name her Misaki and if its a boy we can name him Takumi"

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Thats so uncreative..." she muttered.

Usui laughed. "Tis simply a jest"

"Ayame?" Misaki suggested.

"Chiemi?"

"Fukiko?"

"What about a boy?" Usui asked. "Hiro?"

Misaki smiled. "Thats a nice name" she told Usui.

"He'll be generous like you are" Usui agreed.

"You're quite generous too" Misaki said.

"Only to you I would give everything" Usui leaned down and gently kissed Misaki. Misaki touched Usui's face.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" Usui told her.

* * *

_Kira stood by the window of a small cottage. The wooden frame displayed the distant blue waves and sandy beaches. She tore her eyes from the peaceful view back to a rickety table. The table had a simple bowl of water. Kira drew a small vial from her pocket and poured it into the bowl. The water turned white and then faded to clear again. Kira picked up the bowl, her hands shaking._

_"Don't hate me child" Kira whispered. "I don't have the choice of having you"_

_The bowl slowly moved to her lips. Kira gently rubbed her stomach. The tiny life growing in her was soon to be nothing._

_"You wouldn't understand..." Kira murmured. "Living is the hardest thing one can possibly do. It's not as wonderful as you think, child"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek._

_"I doing this for your's and my own good" Kira said in a trembling voice. The bowl touched her lips and it felt ice cold. There was a long deafening silence._

_The bowl was emptied out the window..._


	24. Special: Kira

Hello everyone! Here's a special chapter which doesn't really have to do with much. Its a back story for my character Kira. Shows you a little of where she came from and how she ended up where she was.

Hope you like it. R&R please!

**Chapter 24: Special: Kira**

Loud yet merry music rang through the halls. Long gauzy curtains drifted from the tall ceilings and rich carpets laid upon the floor. Dozens of beautiful girls danced, sang and laughed. There was a circular stage in the middle of the room. A stunning young girl danced around and around. Her long blonde curls cascaded to her waist. Her ice blue eyes were mesmerizing. She picked up her long ice blue skirt and did a series of graceful leaps.

The crowds of men cheered. Kira smiled sweetly and curtsied.

"I want you for the night!" a man demanded, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. The girl smiled.

"Do you?" Kira asked, shyly twirling out of his arms.

"No I want to have her!"

"I'm willing to pay double the price!"

Kira giggled. "Tis flattering" she said. "How about another dance, gentlemen?"

There were cheers and whistles as Kira stepped back upon the stage. She took a deep breath and began her next dance.

Many people would have pitied her life but Kira knew better. Those people had never lived in the gutters nor had they starved to the point of stealing. As soon as Kira turned thirteen she rushed to join Madame's daughters. The Mistress here, Mama Risa, took her in immediately. Kira diligently spent her first year learning how to dance, to sing, to entertain. She however sold her talent but not her body. Kira was the untouchable here that every man desired to have.

Kira finished her dance and quickly disappeared behind the curtains. She quietly walked down the empty hall.

"Kira" a voice purred.

"Mama" Kira greeted.

A middle aged woman leaned against the wall. Rouge and lipstick were applied heavy to her face. Her hair was done up with many jeweled pins. The dress she wore was low cut and in a crimson red.

"Can you not take a client?" Risa asked.

Kira smiled. "Mama..." she said again. "You know I don't sell my body, only my talents"

Risa sighed. "Imagine all the men who would pay triple for you"

Kira laughed. "Indeed they would" she agreed. "But it is a shame I will not take any client, no matter the price"

Risa raised a perfect eyebrow. "I do not permit any of my girls to live in comfort here and not take clients" she reminded Kira. "I do not run a theater"

"But I will have to be your exception" Kira said, keeping her chin up.

Risa narrowed her eyes and pursed her full lips.

"Don't forget" Kira warned. "I am the one who has forged your papers. Without me, you cannot run this brothel. You can not even be a free woman"

"Tis something you never let me forget" Risa hissed. "I am sure I have paid that debt off many times with the comfort I allow you to live it"

Kira smiled. "Indeed but you don't dare be too reckless with me" she reminded her mistress. "I know all the secrets here. You are indeed the owner here but I hold all the strings"

Risa smiled. "So you do..." she said. "Pity that such a cunning girl as you is a prostitute"

Kira changed out of her fancy dress into a simple cotton one. "Don't worry Mama" she said. "There will be a day where I will meet my father"

"Mama!" a girl came sobbing.

"What is it?!" Risa snapped. The girl clutched the opening of her dress together which had been torn. Tears streaked her face.

"I do not want to take this client again" she cried.

"He specifically asked for you!" Risa snapped. "Quit your sniveling and go. I suggest that if you don't want to be thrown out that you serve him well"

"He is always so rough" the girl cried.

"Why should he not?" Risa demanded. "You're a whore not a delicate lady. Get out of my sight..."

Kira swallowed. She would never subject herself to such shame. Nothing was worth selling oneself like that. Mama Risa left in a huff. Kira simply shook her head as she went to sleep. The bed was tiny and hard though it beat sleeping on the street.

Kira pulled the thin moth eaten blanket over her head to block out the sounds. All throughout the night she planned. During some nights she was out. Kira never stopped collecting information. She had to meet her father. He was the only one who could get her out of here. Years and years passed until Kira found him.

The noble rarely came out in public. When he did, he was usually alone and only stayed for a little bit. A blink of the eye could miss him.

"Father!" Kira yelled.

The man stopped. A frown creased his brow. "I think you've got the wrong person little girl," he said.

Kira shook her head. "My mother's name is Sakuno Otoni" she told him. "She told me that Viscount Smith was my father. She also said-"

"Stop" the man said holding up a hand. "I know who you are"

"You do?!" Kira said excitedly. "I am overjoyed. My mother abandoned me a long time ago. You are the only family I have now!"

The Viscount cleared his throat and stared at the ground. "Surely I can not take you in," he said.

Kira froze. "But I am your daughter..." she said.

"My illegitimate daughter," he reminded her. "I can not take you back home. My wife will be angry. She does not know of Sakuno or of you"

"But where will I go?" Kira asked.

"Where have you been all this time...?"

Kira blushed. "Madame's daughters" she said softly.

"What a wicked place!" he exclaimed. "How could you sink to such low standards!"

"I am still pure" Kira told him. "I have never been with a man"

Her father laughed. "I don't believe that. No one there is a virgin"

"But I am!" Kira exclaimed. "I have kept myself because I wanted to honor my family name"

"You do not carry the family name. No child of mine is a whore"

"I'm not!" Kira said. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She expected her father to want her. She expected to have a home.

The Viscount took out a sack of coins. "Here..." he said handing it to her. "You must understand I can never accept you."

Kira wiped her eyes. "Where am I to go then?!"

"Back to the brothel you came from"

Kira winced at his cold words. "But father..."

"Don't call me that" he snapped. "You and I have no relation. I gave you some money. Don't try to find me again." he quickly turned on his heel and left.

Kira stood there with tears running down her face. "You had not even asked for my name..." she whispered.

How could neither of her parents want her? Her mother left her and now her father has cut off all ties with her. All her hard work to meet him was wasted. The only thing she received from him was a sack of coins. Kira doubted it would even pay for an inn.

"I hate you" she said through gritted teeth. "I hate both of you" she said angrily.

Kira threw the sack of money into the gutter. She did not want his money. She had wanted a home. She wanted a stable life. She didn't want to be street rat or an entertainer.

She refused to return to the brothel. Sooner or later Risa would throw her out if she did not comply. Kira sat on the curb of a street.

Ten years... She had spent ten years of her life in a brothel. Kira had wasted ten years of her life dancing for drunk men. Ten years of listening to moans through the walls. Ten years of her youth. She was twenty three now though she looked just as youthful as she did at sixteen. Kira put her hands in her face. For once in her life Kira had no goals. There was nothing more to fight for.

The night crept in though Kira didn't move. She cried and cursed but it was useless.

"Tis dangerous for a woman to be out of the streets" a low voice said.

Kira jerked up. A man stood before her. He was well dressed and had a grin on his face.

"Why are you all alone?" he asked.

Kira took a step back. "Leave me be..." she warned.

The man held up his hands. "I mean you no harm," he reassured her. "Just curious to why a beautiful woman like yourself is here."

Kira swallowed hard. Her street life skills were rusted and forgotten. She had slept in a bed and had daily meals for ten years now. She was afraid.

"I have nowhere to go" Kira whispered.

The man shook his head. "You poor thing" he said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kira..." she whispered.

"Tora" the man introduced himself.

Kira nodded. "Pleasure to meet you" she said.

"Pleasure's mine"

"I best be going now..." Kira said.

"Come now" Tora said. "Do you not have anywhere to go? Perhaps you are hungry? Let us go eat at an inn first"

Kira swallowed hard again. The pit of her stomach cried out for food.

"I have no money..." she admitted. She began wondering if she should have thrown out the coins.

"Come" Tora said taking her to an inn anyways. He paid for her meal and Kira's stomach growled in hunger.

"Is it really alright?" she asked.

Tora nodded. "Eat" he said gesturing to the bowl of steaming soup with thick loaves of bread and butter. Kira didn't waste a crumb. She dipped the bread into the bowl to catch every drop of soup.

"Thank you" Kira said. This man seemed very kind and generous.

"How shall you pay me back?" Tora asked.

Kira froze. He wanted payment back. "I have nothing" she told him. "What could I offer you"

Tora picked up a curl. "You are beautiful. It would be a shame to waste such beauty."

There was a pause. Kira felt her heart pound in her ears.

"The Grand Duke is looking for a caretaker" Tora said. "Are you educated?" he asked.

"I can read and write" Kira told him.

"How would you like to live in the Grand Duke's mansion?"

Kira was in shock. Perhaps there was hope for her future...but at what cost?

"How?" she asked. She braced herself his demands.

"It's quite simple" Tora explained. "I have a bit of status. I could easily recommend you"

"That would be amazing..." Kira breathed.

Tora smirked. "But again...how shall you repay my kindness?"

Kira was still confused. "I do not know" she replied. "I have nothing"

Tora chuckled. He gently caressed her cheek.

"You have everything to pay"

"I have only myself-" Kira gasped. Tora wanted her to pay with her body. Her one virtue she fought to protect.

"What do you say?" Tora asked.

Kira felt the tears coming again. "I can't..." she whimpered. "Tis my one pride"

"Very well" Tora said. "I can not help you then. I wish you the best of luck"

"Wait!" Kira called after him. "Don't go!" she exclaimed.

Tora stopped. "Why should I stay?" he asked.

Kira bit her bottom lip. What was she saving herself for anymore? She had to survive. Perhaps this could be her way out. Kira could not let such a rare chance slip from her fingers.

"Think of what you are refusing" Tora said. Kira hated that smirk he had.

"I agree" Kira blurted out. The words stung her heart.

Tora looked smug. He tossed a man a bag of coins.

"After you my lady" he said gesturing to the stairs.

Kira placed a foot on the first step. She slowly walked up the stairs. Tears were freely streaming down her face. Tora showed her to a room and closed the door behind felt her hands become ice cold. She didn't want this. Tora casually deposited his clothes on a chair.

"Come here" he ordered. Kira shrank away.

"No" she whispered. "I can't do this"

"I already paid for this room," Tora reminded her. "You owe me." He grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the bed.

"No" Kira cried.

"Tis your own choice" Tora reminded her. "It's this or the streets"

Kira closed her eyes and prayed for it to pass. After Tora was done he smugly got up and dressed.

"I will send someone to pick you up tomorrow" Tora said, buckling his pants.

Kira lay on the bed. Her breathing was ragged and she felt horrible. "How do I know you won't deceive me...?" she whispered. Tora tossed a medallion on the bed.

"I won't" he said. "It has my seal upon it"

The door opened and then closed. Kira wrapped her arms around herself. Pain and terror were all she felt. Kira finally understood the girls back home. How they cried and hated their clients. Kira closed her eyes and tried to block out the memories...

Tora made good to his word. Kira arrived at the grand mansion the next morning. A brand new dress was given to her as well as an elegant straw hat and lace gloves.

"Grand Duke" Kira greeted sinking to her knees. The elderly gentleman helped her up.

"You have been highly recommended, Kira," he said. "I welcome you to my home."

"Thank you, my lord," Kira said.

"How old are you child?"

Kira swallowed. "I am fifteen" It was a lie but Kira knew she could easily pass off as a young girl.

She was going to start over her life. This time she was out for blood. There was nothing left of her anyways. Nothing restrained her anymore. Kira was sick and tired of depending on others. From now on there was only one person she cared for...herself.


	25. Before the Fireplace

Haha sorry guys. I've been so busy. You readers are letting me slack off. I told myself I'd write a new chap for every 20 reviews and so when the chap didn't get 20 reviews I would get lazy XD Anyways heres a chapter about Usui and Misaki playing chess. I personally never played chess so hopefully it sounds okay...

**Chapter 25: Before the Fireplace**

"Cold?" Usui asked. They were sprawled out on a thick carpet before the fireplace. The fire burned, lighting up the room as well as providing warmth. Books and plates of food littered the floor around them.

"Not at all" Misaki told him.

Usui smoothed out the blanket in her lap and Misaki returned to her embroidering loom. She was quite determined to sew something decent. Sakura and Shizuko had already sewn dozens of clothes and quilts for her baby. Each one more beautiful than the last. Misaki watched with envy and wanted her child to wear something she had hand sewn.

"Ouch" she exclaimed, putting her finger in her mouth. Misaki had poked her finger again. Thimbles were hardly any help.

Usui took her hand and looked at it. "What's this new interest?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. When Misaki first married him, she refused to learn how to sew and weave. Honoka tried to force her but Misaki simply looked over at Usui with those beautiful eyes. Usui felt like his hands were tied and told Honoka it was okay. Misaki was free from such tasks.

"I wanted to make a-" There was the sound of ripping. Misaki gasped in horror as her needle yanked a gaping hole in the fabric.

Usui coughed into his hand so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Misaki continued staring at the rip with her mouth wide open.

"I-I..." Misaki stammered. "I give up!" she exclaimed tossing the loom off to the side. She picked up a biscuit and chewed on it in defeat. Usui picked up the abandoned loom and examined the stitching. No two stitches went in the same direction. Usui wasn't even quite sure which was the back and which was the front of the piece.

"You shouldn't give up" he encouraged.

Misaki picked up a knife and piece of wood and startled whittling away. "How can I not? I shall have to start new anyways. The hole is unmendable"

"Surely not" Usui said, fingering the torn fabric. "It can be patched"

"Surely not with my skills"

"Tis quite simple" Usui said showing her. He was no master at sewing but a few years ago he had gone on a long trip. He had only taken Kanou with him and didn't feel the need to buy new clothes. Usui figured how to simply mend ripped fabric. It made the trip much simpler.

Honoka came in and almost dropped her tray. The two were sitting before the fireplace. The Duke was...embroidering? While the Duchess was doing something with a knife. Oh the irony...

"My lord?" Honoka asked quietly.

Usui looked up. "Oh" he said setting down the loom. "Just set that anywhere" he said. Honoka slowly nodded and set it down. She picked up the empty plates but couldn't help but wonder what the Duke was doing. Surely he was not sewing for enjoyment.

"My lord?" Honoka asked.

"Yes?"

"May I inquire what it is you are doing?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound disrespectful.

"Nothing really" Usui said.

Honoka stacked the empty plates neatly. "Were you...embroidering?" she finally asked.

Misaki giggled into her hand. Honoka felt very concerned. The Duchess was not learning how to sew but now Duke was?

"Oh" Usui said laughing. "I'm helping the Duchess mend a hole. Do not fear. I have not developed a liking to needlework"

Honoka nodded. Misaki looked at her hands knowing Honoka was scrutinizing her.

"A women needing help from a man in needlework" Honoka tsked to herself as she took the plates down to the kitchen.

After Honoka left, Usui and Misaki both burst out laughing.

"Never again" Usui vowed, tossing Misaki the loom. "Rumors are going to spread"

Misaki wiped her eyes and resumed her tedious task. "This is too much" she said setting the fabric aside. "I am done for the night"

Usui smiled and stroked her hair. "The night is still young" he told her. "Would you like to hear some music?" he asked. Misaki nodded.

Usui retrieved his violin and began playing. He locked eyes with Misaki as he dragged the bow back and forth. He stopped after one song.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"I want to play you something" Usui said. "I actually composed this song myself" he admitted.

Misaki smiled. "I would love to hear it," she said.

Usui nodded and played her the song. The song made Misaki think of warm fires and chocolate. The sounds were deep and rich. She however did her best to keep the tears in until after he finished. Usui being always loving simply wiped her tears away and gave her a hug.

"I-I was never much of a crier" Misaki told him. Usui pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I know" he said. "But its okay to cry sometimes"

Misaki leaned her head against his chest. "It just so embarrassing..."

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed in front of me," Usui reminded her.

Misaki looked up at him. His emerald green eyes looked endless. She stretched up and pressed her lips to his. Usui wrapped his arms around her waist as they rocked side to side. Misaki felt like she was going to faint. Her head was spinning and her fingers became tangled in Usui's hair.

"Don't fall..." Usui cautioned as Misaki stumbled slightly.

Misaki blushed. "I just tripped that's all" she lied.

Usui grinned and nodded. "Of course" he said. He interlaced his fingers with her. "I love you" he said.

Misaki glanced down at her feet. "What's the occasion?" she asked. Usui always choose random moments to express how much he loved her.

"Nothing" Usui told her. "I just felt like reminding you"

Misaki smiled to herself. "Can we go outside?" she asked. The window had caught her eye and the snow poured down onto the earth. The white contrasted with the murky sky and looked mesmerizing.

Usui squeezed her hand. "It's blizzarding"

"So?" Misaki asked. "Doesn't the black and white look beautiful together?" she asked.

"If you want to see black and white together...I have an idea" Usui said.

In their bedchamber, he retrieved a small sack and a large board.

"Come" he said waving her over. Misaki sat on the bed and curiously what Usui was showing her. The board had black and white squares over it. Usui began placing pieces on the squares. One side stood all the shiny black pieces while the other held the smooth white pieces.

"Ever played chess before?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. She had heard of the game before but never played it. Usui diligently explained how each piece moved.

"I'll start" he said, moving a piece.

Misaki tapped her finger on her chin and studied the pieces. She picked a horse piece up and moved it. Usui made another move and then Misaki.

Misaki was intrigued by this game. There were hundreds of moves to make yet she could only make one each turn. Misaki loved anything that required skill and competition.

"Checkmate" Usui said smiling.

Misaki frowned. "Can we play again?" she asked, already thinking of the moves she'd make.

"Of course"

The second round wasn't any better. Usui beat her again causing Misaki to demand for a third round.

"Are you going to move this piece next?" Misaki asked pointing to his knight.

"Possibly" Usui said. Misaki stared at him. Usui had a perfect poker face.

"Checkmate" Usui said after a while.

"Again!" Misaki exclaimed, setting up the pieces.

"Aren't you tired?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. "I will win sooner or later!"

"One cannot become good in one night" Usui gently reminded her.

"I am no ordinary person" Misaki said, making her first move. Usui sighed and moved his piece.

Chess wasn't an easy game. Playing against Usui made the game even harder. Misaki smirked to herself and hid two of Usui's pieces in her sleeve when he wasn't looking. Usui pretended not to notice and continued playing.

"What?" Misaki exclaimed as Usui checkmated her again. Maybe next time she should steal his king...

"Shall we continue?"

"Of course" Misaki said, adjusting to a more comfortable position.

Honoka knocked on the door and came in with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thank you" Misaki said, taking a mug. She wrapped her hands around it and was instantly warmed.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Honoka asked.

"That is all" Usui said. "Thank you"

"Anything" Honoka said curtsying and then leaving.

Misaki blew on her drink and sipped at it. There was nothing more cozy than drinking hot chocolate in a blizzard. Misaki missed Suzana and wondered what she was doing. All this winter fun made her think of home.

"Thinking of your family?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked up. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Thinking of your family?" Usui repeated.

"How did you know?" Misaki asked. Usui seemed to always know what her thoughts were.

"You seemed to be thinking of a memory" Usui explained. "You seem a little sad"

"Tis nothing" Misaki brushed off.

"Hardly...can you tell me about it?" Usui asked. "What did you do all winter?"

"We spent a normal winter" Misaki said. "Spending time with my family late into the night"

Usui nodded. "Must have been wonderful"

Misaki nodded. "Takumi? What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Me?" Usui asked. He thought about the question. "Nothing really" he said finally. "I would usually read or play violin"

"Were you always alone?"

"So it seems"

Misaki let that sink in. She couldn't imagine being alone for most of her life. The empty silence that would fill a house, especially one as big as the Duke's, was frightening.

"Was it hard?" Misaki asked, softly.

"I didn't know any different back then"

"And now?"

Usui smiled at her. "I can't imagine a life without you"

They clinked mug glasses.

"Toast to our new family!" Misaki announced. "You, me, this baby and all our friends"

Usui laughed. Misaki was truly the light in his life. His eyes had been opened to such deep levels of love and friendship that he could never return to his old lifestyle. He had grown accustomed to having someone wait for him at home and someone to share his most intimate thoughts with.

Misaki sipped at her chocolate and returned to setting up the chess board. She was determined to win a game, even just once. They began playing.

"CHECKMATE!" Misaki yelled. She excitedly swatted Usui's king across the room. It clattered somewhere onto the floor boards. "I am victorious!" she cheered. Misaki couldn't even believe her eyes. She fooled Usui. He had left his king wide open.

"You caught me off guard" Usui said shaking his head.

"Never underestimate me" Misaki told him, happily.

"Yes I've learn my lesson" Usui said. "Must never underestimate you again"

Misaki laughed and then let out a huge yawn. She covered her mouth and realized how tired she was.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Usui asked.

"I suppose...you're quite a bad sport" Misaki chided.

"Yes of course" Usui said. "I dislike being beaten by a beginner..." Usui lied and cleaned up everything. He naturally let Misaki win. If he beat her again, she would have refused to sleep. Misaki had a hard time understanding the word patience. He had played chess since a child and rarely lost. Skills in anything took years of practice. Misaki wasn't even his level but seeing her so happy made Usui enjoy losing.

"Good night" Usui announced, blowing out the candle. He tucked the blanket around Misaki.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" she asked sleepily. Usui gently wrapped his arm around her.

"Anything you want," he promised.


	26. Temptations

Thanks for the reviews! This is still the calm before the storm... haha. Hope you like it! BTW who read maid sama chap 81 in the manga? i swear i was going to die from the moe. HAHA there was a ring! ahhhhhh

**Chapter 26: Temptations**

"Let me help you" Usui insisted. He grabbed Misaki's arm and helped her sit up in bed. Misaki's bulging stomach made moving a difficult task.

Misaki had one hand under her stomach and the other of the small of her back as she carefully stood up.

"Slowly..." Usui coaxed. "Sakura! Shizuko!" he called.

Misaki's friends who were already waiting by the door came in.

"Duke Usui, Misaki" they greeted.

Misaki had to lean against the bedpost. Her stomach was larger than normal. The doctor had told her that she was expecting twins. She was having two children at once! The thought made Misaki dizzy.

"Careful" Shizuko cautioned as she pulled a dress over Misaki's head. All the dresses Misaki wore now were light and loose empire waist gowns. Today Misaki was dressed in a shimmery gold gown with black velvet accents.

Misaki gingerly lowered herself into a chair so Sakura could brush her hair. Afterwards Shizuko and Usui would help Misaki stand.

Misaki turned and began buttoning Usui's jacket.

Usui took Misaki's hands. "No need" he said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed?" he asked.

Usui asked her this every morning. At first Misaki agreed but after one day she was out. Misaki couldn't stand the boredom of sitting around all day.

"I need some air" Misaki told Usui. Usui raised an eyebrow.

"You my lady are not going outside"

"But-"

"No buts" Usui said. "You are in no shape to be walking anyways"

"I'm only seven months," Misaki argued.

"Seven months with two children" Usui countered. Misaki pouted as she wrapped her arms around Usui's neck. Usui gracefully swept Misaki up and carried her down the stairs. At the bottom he would gently set her down.

"Am I too heavy yet?" Misaki asked. Usui smirked.

"Light as a feather"

Misaki smacked his arm. "Very funny..." she muttered.

"What would you like to eat?" Usui asked sweetly.

Misaki tapped her chin. "Maybe some fruit and tarts" Misaki suggested. "Oh and pie" she added.

"Anything," Usui promised her. Misaki picked at her food as she watched Usui personally open the balcony windows and door to let in fresh air.

"Better?" he asked.

Misaki nodded. "Tis like being outside" she agreed, breathing in the cool morning air. Spring was finally here.

Misaki continued to nibble on a blueberry tart. Usui had eggs, bread and tea in the mornings.

"Do you want something else?" Usui asked. "You don't seem to want that anymore"

The tart was slowly being crushed into crumbs. Misaki smiled sheepishly. "Actually I think I want stew..." she said.

"Your wish is my command" Usui said, calling a maid over.

Misaki drank her glass milk and started eating a slice of apple pie. The cinnamon mixed with the tartness of the apple was heavenly. The fluffy crust melted in Misaki's mouth.

"Your stew, Duchess" the maid said setting down a steaming bowl.

"Thank you" Misaki said, picking up a spoon. "Mmm..." she said smelling the blend of potatoes and wild game.

"You want some?" she asked Usui.

"No thank you, darling" Usui replied. "I prefer breakfast foods for breakfast"

"That's no fun" Misaki muttered, tasting some soup. The soup was well flavored and slightly spicy much to Misaki's liking.

After breakfast, Misaki sat in a comfy chair by the window. A thick book of astronomy laid on her lap. Her lap was becoming smaller and smaller thanks to her overly big stomach. Misaki glanced down at the book tried to remember which constellations she had seen last night.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Misaki called.

Erika quietly opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. "Misaki" she whispered.

Misaki closed the book and set it on the window sill. "What is it?" Misaki asked.

Erika walked over. "I want to discuss something with you" she said kneeling next to Misaki. Misaki patted Erika's hand.

"Of course" Misaki said.

Erika bit her lower lip. "I know you're still sensitive about Kira" she whispered.

Misaki frowned. "Tis fine" she told Erika. Misaki wasn't one to hold grudges anyways. Kira had been awful to her but Misaki found it tiresome to hate someone.

"I am worried about the Duke" Erika continued.

"Why?"

"He's a man and men always have needs"

Misaki's brow creased. "I wouldn't worry about Takumi" she said. "He wouldn't betray me like that"

Erika looked sad. "You don't understand men like I do" Erika said softly. "When I worked in the brothel, hundreds of 'faithful' husbands came in secret. They couldn't find their satisfaction at home and so they go out and search"

"Takumi is always home at night" Misaki said.

"A brothel is open at every hour of the day" Erika reminded Misaki.

"You think Takumi would do that?" Misaki asked. She was much too big to have nightly intimacy. Misaki counted how long it had been. It had been a long time but surely it couldn't be that bad...

"My lady?"

"Yes?" Misaki asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"If you are alright with it, please use me" Erika said softly.

Misaki paused. "Use you?" she asked.

Erika nodded. "I am willing to serve the Duke in your stead" Erika told Misaki. "Then he will not feel the need to go elsewhere"

Misaki covered her mouth. "Erika..." she breathed. "I could never let you do that. One day you shall find someone you love-"

"No my lady" Erika interrupted. "That day you saved me... I had decided to be with you until I die. I will never be a wife so please use me! My virginity is not valued"

Misaki gestured for Erika to stand. "You are truly my friend" Misaki told her. "But I have to trust Takumi. I would rather take the consequences then lose my trust in him"

"But how will you know?"

"I won't" Misaki admitted. "But I have to believe anyways"

"Tis naive" Erika said. "I shall not have another bastard scandal in this household!"

Misaki smiled and took Erika's hand. "I cannot ask you to sacrifice yourself for me. You may have grown up in a brothel but you do not understand relations between man and woman like I do" Misaki told her. "If you are rash, you shall regret it deeply. I married Takumi in an arranged marriage. If I had not realized that I loved him, it would feel meaningless to me. Union without love is the saddest thing for a woman"

Erika wiped her eyes. "Even if you don't agree now. My promise will always stand"

Misaki nodded. "I understand...thank you Erika"

Misaki leaned back in her chair after Erika left and thought about her words. She understood Erika's worry but Erika didn't know Usui like she did. He was the only man Misaki had ever fallen in love with. She didn't know if Usui loved anyone before her or been with anyone but it wan't her concern. Perhaps Usui was supressing himself for her sake...

Usui didn't get home until late in the evening. He sat on the edge of the bed. He draped his jacket over a chair and kicked his shoes off. He ran his hand through his hair and undid his vest and threw that on the chair too.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked softly as she came into the room.

"Misaki" Usui greeted with a smile. He leaned over by the nightstand to light another candle.

Misaki walked over to him. Usui automatically took her hand.

"Tired?" he asked. Misaki shook her head. "Sit down" he said patting a spot next to him on the edge of the bed. Misaki carefully lowered herself down.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaki said. She felt really embarrassed to talk to Usui about this but Erika told her it was best to get everything out into the open. Misaki trusted Usui but knew it was better to discuss it.

Usui smiled. "Of course," he said.

Misaki smoothed down her nightgown. "I have something to ask you" Misaki said again.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked. "You can just tell me" he told her.

Misaki blushed. "Do you have needs?" she squeaked out.

Usui tilted his head slightly. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Not like food and water" Misaki amended. "But other things"

"Sure?" Usui asked not sure where this is going.

Misaki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So you do have these needs...like right now?"

"I don't understand..." Usui said. "Can you just tell me what you're trying to say?"

"Are you deprived of anything right now?" Misaki blurted out.

"Not especially" Usui said. "Are you? If you need anything I'll get it for you"

"No I am fine. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Misaki pressed. Maybe Erika was wrong...Usui didn't seem starved for intercourse.

Usui laughed. "Should I?"

"Well I think so" Misaki said, feeling more awkward by the second.

"And what is it that I need?"

"That thing...I always give you but I can't anymore"

"All your attention?"

"No!" Misaki exclaimed. "Like at night...in bed...?"

Usui's lips twitched. "Is that what you're worried about?" he asked.

Misaki blushed.

"I've been doing fine" Usui said, stroking her hair. "You don't have to worry about me"

"But I don't want you to suppress yourself" Misaki said. "I also don't want you to be tempted"

"Tempted by whom...?" Usui asked. "Misaki sweetheart, I'm not an animal...I can go without for a while"

"I give you permission to sleep with Erika" Misaki blurted out. She froze. What did she just say?

"Wait no I don't!" Misaki exclaimed. "Don't go anywhere near her. She's a wonderful girl and you shall not ruin her."

Usui pinched the bridge of his nose. "Darling...I really don't need to bed anyone." he explained. "You are very thoughtful but no thank you"

Misaki felt her cheeks flame. "Takumi..." she said softly. "You promise?"

Usui smiled. "I promise that other than you...I am interested in no one."

Misaki smiled shyly.

"Can we sleep now?" Usui asked. Misaki choose the strangest things to fret about. Chasing after strangers in the woods with a sword was completely normal but wondering if his so call 'needs' were satisfied got her worrying.

"Okay" Misaki said. Usui's words were honest enough for her. This talk with him only made Misaki more confident in the man she married.

Usui pulled back the covers. Misaki laid down. Sleeping wasn't very comfortable for her. She could only sleep sideways and could not move. Getting a good night sleep was never more difficult.

"I can't wait to have this baby" Misaki muttered.

"Don't worry" Usui whispered to her. "Once you have this baby, I will treat you well every single night"

Misaki blushed. "Don't say such strange things" she hissed. "Go to sleep"

"Yes my lady"


	27. Rumors

Sorry guys, APs are coming up and so I won't be updating as frequently. ugh I hate APs...can't wait until they are over. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!

**Chapter 27: Rumors**

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked. She gently placed her hands on Usui's tense shoulders.

Usui came back from court today looking tired and fed up. He kept running his hand through his hair and muttering things to himself. Usui had been in the study for hours now. Misaki had not wanted to disturb him but eventually came in with some food.

"Tis nothing, sweetheart" Usui said sealing a letter. "Only Tora stirring up trouble..." Usui didn't want Misaki to know anything that could worry her. Right now her health needs to come first. Bearing twins was not making her life easier.

Misaki paused. "What is he doing?" she asked. Trouble within the noble class wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"You don't have to worry" Usui said placing a hand on her stomach. "Just take good care do yourself."

Misaki frowned. "Can you please tell me?" She understood politics and wanted to help Usui. She was also bored out of her mind. No one let her do anything. She couldn't even get up and down the stairs by herself.

Usui pushed his chair back and pulled Misaki onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Misaki exclaimed. Usui just smiled and held her close.

"I just like holding my wife" he said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I might crush you..." Misaki muttered.

"Never. You're still quite light" Usui reassured her.

"Can you tell me about court?" Misaki pressed again.

Usui sighed. "Tora has been rather rebellious lately. I suspect that he wants to revolt..." he said flatly. He couldn't refuse Misaki anything. Sooner or later she wins him over.

Misaki gasped. "The Marquess is betraying the crown?"

"The way he acts seems like it..."

"What of the king then?"

Usui shook his head. "Tis the frustrating part. Tora keeps attacking me and trying to make me look bad. I sense his majesty isn't too pleased."

"But you have done nothing wrong!" Misaki exclaimed. "Surely the King is not blind to his own judgement"

"Tora wields a sly tongue"

Usui helped Misaki up. "Don't get any ideas" he warned. "You are not taking part in anything"

"I have not even spoken a single word!" Misaki said defensively.

Usui smirked. "As if I do not know you, Misaki"

Misaki smiled. "There are still many things you not know of me" she said lifting her chin.

"Oh? Like what?" Usui asked, amused.

Misaki looked smug. "I can debate just as well as any man. Surely I can silence Tora's rumors"

"Debate?" Usui asked. Why was he no longer surprised by such male skills Misaki possessed.

"Indeed" Misaki said. "Surely we can make his plan backfire-"

"Uh uh" Usui said, taking her hand. "You don't have to worry about the court" he told her. "I will take care of everything"

Misaki pulled her hand away. "Stop it" she ordered.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop treating me like...like a woman!" Misaki snapped.

This deeply amused Usui. "You don't wish to be treated as a woman?" he asked.

Misaki blushed. "I do not need to be shielded from every petty thing in the world" she argued.

"But are you not a woman?"

"Perhaps-"

"Perhaps...?"

"Alright yes I am but I am just as good as you are Takumi!"

Usui nodded. "Even better" he told her.

Misaki frowned. "Are you teasing me?" she demanded.

"Of course not"

"You are smiling"

"Am I forbidden to smile?"

"Yes!"

Usui's poker face returned. "Yes my lady" he said obediently.

Misaki rolled her eyes and went to sit down. Standing for even a short period of time wore her out.

"Biscuit?" Usui offered her from the tray.

"I brought the tray for you to eat" Misaki reminded him.

"Thank you dearest, but I am not hungry at the moment"

"You must eat to keep up your strength" she reminded him. "We have a long and treacherous road ahead of us..."

Usui took a bite of the biscuit and fed Misaki the other half. "I'm sure everything will work out" Usui said, trying to sound confident.

* * *

The Court situation was becoming sticker as the day passed. Tora had secretly rounded up a large army. The loyal nobles were pressing Usui to lead a counter army.

"We have to fight!" they said.

"But what will the King say?"

"We must defend his majesty"

"We should not wage war so lightly"

Usui's mind was filled with everyone's yelling. He was still unsure about leading an army. What if this was all a misunderstanding? Tora wouldn't really be so foolish to lead a rebellion, would he?

"Give it time" Usui told the fellow nobles. "We must not ignite a war if it was can be avoided. We can't waste so many lives so easily."

"When will it be the last straw?" a noble asked.

Usui thought about it. "If Tora begins moving his army, we shall attack" he decided. The nobles agreed.

* * *

Misaki read through Usui's letters. She sat in his study looking through every single piece of parchment. Usui hadn't returned from court and Misaki wanted to know the true situation. Usui was afraid to worry her and kept all the details hidden. If he wasn't going to tell her, then Misaki was going to find out herself.

Her golden eyes flitted from letter to letter and compared it to a few book volumes. Out of all her knowledge of war, something of Tora's plan seemed incomplete. Tora was being too cautious. Even if his plan was risky, his execution of the plan was poor. Even Misaki could tell this was a poor decision.

Misaki slowly got up and retrieved a huge book from the shelf. This was the Marquess's inventory. Misaki carefully flipped open the crisp pages. She read the book from cover to cover and then started over again. Her mathematics weren't the strongest but they were good enough to do these calculations.

Tora had purchased too much weaponry and not enough supplies. The amount of food and clothing he had bought would barely cover a medium size army, much less a huge army for a long period of time. The inventory was unbalanced. It was hard to notice but after Misaki read the inventory for the third time she could see clearly see the holes. Tora's army would starve within weeks. Tora was greedy but he was not an idiot.

"What is he doing...?" Misaki whispered. There was enough horses and weapons bought for several armies which had alarmed the noblemen. But the supplies...

"Good afternoon, Duke Usui" someone greeted.

Misaki gasped. Usui was back early. She frantically shoved letters back into their envelopes and tried to straighten out his desk.

Usui strolled through the halls wondering what Misaki was doing. He felt bad for being so busy lately. He also worried about a real war starting. Misaki was very vulnerable right now. Also what would happen if something happen to him? Anything could occur in battle. Lives were lost by the hundred. He shook his head to clear out his thoughts. The thought of leaving Misaki a widow with two children was too much to bear.

He pushed opened the door to his study and froze. Misaki was frantically trying to straighten things out.

"Misaki...?" he asked, feeling slightly puzzled.

Misaki jerked up. The book in her hands fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"T-T-takumi" she stammered. "You're back early..." she breathed. Usui examined her. Her hair was coming out of the bun and her gold eyes were wide.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"N-nothing" Misaki said, trying to pick up the book on the ground.

Usui immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bend over?" Usui asked. He picked up the book. It was the marquess's inventory log.

"Why are you looking at this?" Usui asked, raising an eyebrow.

Misaki looked away. "I wasn't"

"Look at me"

Misaki glanced over. Usui was staring at her with his intense gaze.

"You are lying" Usui observed.

"I'm not!"

Usui put his hand under Misaki's chin and made her look at him. "I can always tell when you're lying" he reminded her. "You can't hide anything from me"

Misaki blushed. "I was just straightening out your study" she lied.

"We have maids to do that" Usui gently reminded her.

"But I knew-"

"There were important things on my desk?" Usui asked. "Things that talked about the court? Yes, I am quite aware of that"

Misaki bit her lower lip. Why did Usui read her so easily?

"Let's try this again" Usui said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Misaki's ear. "What were you doing?"

"You can't get angry" Misaki warned.

Usui tried to fight a smile. "When am I ever angry at you?"

"I just wanted to know the details..." Misaki mumbled. "You wouldn't tell me anything"

"So you raided my desk?" Usui asked. He picked up an envelope with the seal broken.

"Hardly" Misaki said, lifting her chin. "As the lady of the household, I am entitled to oversee all things"

Usui nodded. "So you are" he agreed. "Good to know you are a lady after all" he teased.

Misaki glared at him. "Very funny..." she said.

Usui casually slung an arm around her waist. "You need to rest" he said, pulling her back to the bedchamber.

"I'm not tired..." Misaki complained.

"I get tired just looking at you stand" Usui said.

"I am quite use to this extra weight" Misaki said standing up straighter. She kept a firm hand under her stomach.

"Very well" Usui said, placing a hand over her's, on her stomach. "Could I ask my lady to join me for dinner?"

Misaki smiled and took Usui's arm. "I shall bestow upon you the honor then," she said lightly.

Usui pulled out a chair for Misaki to sit down and kissed her hand. Usui sat at the head of the long table with Misaki on his right. The maids diligently brought out bowls of soup.

Misaki picked up the silver spoon and sipped at the soup. Her thoughts often flitted back to Tora's inventory. Something was missing in this puzzle.

After soup the maids brought out the second course. The garden salad was arranged beautifully on the silver platter. The healthy greens and rich cheese quickly disappeared.

Misaki wiped her mouth with a napkin and then took a long drink of her glass of milk.

"Would you like more?" Usui asked, gesturing to Misaki's empty platter. Misaki smiled and plucked a carrot off of Usui's plate.

"No thank you" she said, chewing on the crunchy carrot.

Usui took another bit of salad. Food didn't taste right anymore. The thought of war was enough to make anyone's stomach churn.

He dropped the fork onto the table and waved the maids over to clear the plates. Shortly after the table was cleared the third course began. Roast chicken, baked potatoes, fish, and fresh bread filled the table.

Misaki watched Usui take small bites of his dinner. He didn't seem to have much of an appetite. Misaki tried her best to comfort him. She awkwardly placed her hand over his.

"Hello" she said. Why did she just say that...? Out of all the things to say she chose hello...

Usui glanced up and smiled."Hello my lady" he greeted.

Misaki didn't know what else to say so she just smiled at him. Usui took a sip from his goblet.

"Tis rather odd..." he remarked. Misaki was holding his hand and smiling at him. Not that he minded but it was...different.

Misaki blushed. "Are you not hungry?" she asked.

Usui let his fork clatter onto the platter. "I am plagued with worries" he admitted.

"Tell me, Takumi" Misaki said. "I wish to share your burden..."

Usui intertwined his fingers with hers. "War is not a laughing matter" he said. "If war breaks out, I must fight"

"Tis the heroic thing to do" Misaki said nodding.

Usui sighed. "I have no need to be a great hero" he told Misaki. "I simply want to be a husband and a father, nothing more"

"You fear death?" Misaki asked.

"Not for myself but those who would be affected by my death"

"Me...?"

"And our children" Usui said. He felt better telling Misaki. "I fear making a mistake that costs me my life. I also fear leaving the woman I love alone with two children to care for."

"If you must ride into battle..." Misaki began. "You must be fearless. Do not worry for me. Let's promise each other to take care of ourselves"

"I promise" Usui said pressing his cheek onto her palm.

"I promise too"

* * *

That night Misaki was brushing out her hair in front of the mirror. Sakura slowly removed the jewels and placed them carefully into a wooden chest.

"Sakura..." Misaki said.

"Yes?"

"Why would one purposely prepare for a losing war?" Misaki asked.

Sakura giggled. "Please spare me..." she said. "I don't understand politics in the slightest"

Misaki sighed. "Why would you wear a gown to a ball that was hideous?" she tried asking.

"I wouldn't" Sakura said. "I am no fool"

"You wouldn't..." Misaki whispered.

"Of course" Sakura continued. "If I knew the gown was hideous I would never wear it. No matter what anyone said"

"Never wear it..." Misaki breathed.

"Misaki?"

"You wouldn't wear it!" Misaki exclaimed.

Sakura felt confused. Misaki never liked talking about gowns...

"Perhaps if you wouldn't wear it...you would fight it either..." Misaki continued.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. Misaki got up from her seat.

"You wouldn't fight!" Misaki exclaimed, rushing out the door. Her simple white gown lined in lace fluttered about as Misaki rushed into Usui's study.

If Tora wasn't prepared to fight a war, perhaps there wasn't a war. He could be pretending for no fool would go into war without supplies.

Usui was sitting in his study. His head propped up by his hand as he stared at the unchanging chessboard. The pieces were laid out as Usui tried to guess his opponent's move. His concentration scattered when Misaki burst into his study. Her long hair was loose and she was dress in white from head to toe.

"Takumi!" Misaki said, breathing hard. Usui immediately got up.

"Why are you running around?" Usui demanded. "What is the matter?"

Misaki collapsed into a chair. "I understand now..." she said.

"What?" Usui asked, wondering what his wife was talking about.

Misaki sat up. "Tora isn't going to fight" Misaki stated.

"Pardon?"

"Tora isn't going to fight! I checked the inventory as well as all the history books on war. Tora has mass purchased weapons but no supplies. He wouldn't fight a lost war"

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Why would Tora plot a rebellion then?" he asked. "Misaki I don't think you understand-"

"I do!" Misaki cut in. She stood up. "You can't predict his battle plan!" Misaki said. She swept all the black chess pieces onto the floor with her arm. "...Because there is no plan!"


	28. Battle

APs are killing me... hope you enjoy the chap~~~~ Could there really be war... hmmmmm

**Chapter 28: Battle**

The room was utterly silent until Kanou burst in through the door.

"My lord, the Marquess is advancing!" he announced.

Misaki grabbed the table for support. Was she wrong? How could it be?!

"Misaki!" Usui exclaimed. He helped her sit down. "Deep breaths," he coached as Misaki blankly stared at the floor.

"This can't be happening..." she whispered. There wasn't actually going to be a war... Why was Tora fighting this war? What was going on?

"Looks like there was a plan after all..." Usui said.

"There can't be..." was all Misaki could say.

"My lord, we must prepare for war"

Usui nodded. "My troops have already been readied"

Misaki grabbed Usui's hand. "Takumi..." she whispered. Usui gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I have to prepare myself..." he told her gently. He turned to Kanou. "Fetch my armor," he ordered.

Misaki watched as Usui quickly dressed. The night was dark and stormy. Rain pelted against the window and thunder boomed in the distance.

"Don't cry," Usui said wiping a tear off her cheek. Misaki touched a hand to her wet cheeks. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"Just be safe" she said, trying to sound brave.

"For you...always"

Misaki nodded and helped Kanou buckle and tie the armor together. Usui tied some of his hair back and slid his sword into his belt. Sakura, Shizuko, Erika and Honoka all were rushing around.

"My lord" Honoka said. "Your horse is ready"

Usui nodded. He headed out with Misaki trailing behind him. "Stay inside" he told her when they reached the main entrance.

"Will you not let me send you off?" Misaki asked. This could be the last time she ever saw him. That thought alone made her legs weak and her heart burn in agony.

"It's raining"

"I do not care!" Misaki cried. Usui walked over wrapped an arm around her waist. He bent over and kissed her. Misaki rested her hand against his jawbone as their lips touched, their breaths mingled. She did not care who was watching. All she could think about was Usui Takumi, the man she couldn't live without.

Usui kissed her eyelids, her nose and her cheeks. "This parting will not be forever" he promised.

"Take care of the Duchess" he instructed everyone. "There will be horrid consequences if something happens to her in my leave"

"Yes Duke Usui," they said dropping to their knees.

Misaki watched the grand doors swing open and close as Usui disappeared into the freezing night.

"Takumi!" Misaki called after him. She ignored the protests as she rushed out the door. It was impossible to see through the rain and the dark. Raindrops pelted onto her skin causing her teeth to chatter.

"Please don't let anything happen to him..." she prayed.

"Misaki!" Shizuko yelled. She threw a cloak over Misaki's shoulders. "Have you gone mad?!" she scolded. "The Duke will have our heads for this" she reminded Misaki and pulled her back indoors.

"My lady..." Honoka said curtsying. "From now on you must remain in your room" she said.

"You can't lock me in!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Tis not locked" Honoka said. "It is a strong suggestion that you refrain from any sort of movement"

"Honoka is right" Sakura said. "You are in your ninth month with child"

"I have been fine until now. If you are all afraid of the Dukes wrath. I assure you it will not come upon you" Misaki said.

"My lady" Erika said changing the subject. "Let's get you into dry clothes first" she suggested.

Misaki quickly changed and went to bed. She could not sleep though. This was the first time since her marriage that she had slept alone. The bed felt oddly cold though a fire blazed in the room. Misaki reached out to touch Usui's pillow which remained empty.

The wind screamed and lightning flashed through the sky. Misaki closed her eyes and became lost in her thoughts. Her mind counted the inventory slots over and over again. According to the Marquess's purchases, this war should be over in a few weeks.

Misaki had been so positive that Tora was only pretending to start a war. He wanted to stir up trouble for some more important reason. How could starting a fake war bring him wealth and power?

Morning came yet Misaki hardly slept. She stared at her tired reflection as Sakura quietly brushed her hair. Her fingers nimbly braiding the long locks and pinned them up.

"Tis only been a single night" Sakura whispered. "You have to straighten up, Misaki..."

Misaki nodded. "I will be strong" she promised. War could go on for years. Misaki felt sad knowing that Usui was going to miss the birth of their children. He was probably going to miss the first few years of their lives.

Shizuko carried in a breakfast tray. "Look its your favorite raisin bread" she said setting it down on the table.

"Am I not even allowed to venture downstairs?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, the Duke is not here" Shizuko said cautiously. "How will you get down the large staircase?"

Misaki sighed. Shizuko was right. Usui wasn't here anymore. She sat down at the table and looked down at her breakfast. She absentmindedly tore at the bread as she watched Sakura and Shizuko sew.

A light blue cotton quilt lay on their laps as they sewed bright orange lilies onto the fabric. The silk thread looked beautiful.

"How many have you made?" Misaki asked.

"This will be the fifth quilt for the daughter" Sakura said cheerfully.

"How do you know if they will be boys or girls?"

Shizuko smiled. "We are making four sets of everything" she told Misaki. "So that no matter which gender the two children are there will be proper clothes and blankets"

"Thank you..." Misaki whispered. Her friends squeezed her hand.

"Why thank us?" Sakura said. "We're your friends. We enjoy making clothes for our future _godchildren_"

Misaki laughed. "I'm so glad you two are here" she said. "I don't know how I would have passed the time"

That night Usui sent a message home. It was on a small square of paper. Usui wrote:

_Misaki,_

_I am well and I hope you are too. Till we meet again. I love you._

_Takumi_

The handwriting was sloppy but it was reassuring to know that Usui was alright. It was only the first day and Misaki already was worried. Fighting hadn't broken out yet but Misaki still felt strange. Something wasn't right...

"Misaki" Erika said coming into the bedchamber one morning.

Misaki looked up from her book. "Is it Takumi?" she asked, hoping there wasn't any bad news.

Erika shook her head. "Someone is requesting a council with you"

Misaki felt rather confused. Who wanted to see her?

"Who is it?" she asked.

Erika wrung her hands. "Its..." There was a long pause. Misaki felt her hands beginning to sweat a little.

"Its Kira" Erika finally said.

Misaki blinked a few times. "Kira...?" she asked. What did this girl want?

"I can send her away if you'd like-"

"No" Misaki said. "Send her in"

Erika nodded and departed. Sakura and Shizuko pulled out a chair for Misaki to sit in. Shortly Erika came back with a young woman. The woman had a single braid going down her back with one hand supporting her large stomach.

"Duchess Usui" Kira greeted, sinking to her knees.

Misaki stared at her. "You kept the child!" she said.

"Yes, my lady" Kira answered.

"Rise" Misaki said. "Seat her" Misaki told Erika. Erika pulled out a chair and set it down for Kira. Erika's eyes were narrowed. She wasn't going to tolerate any funny business from this girl.

"I thought you traveled to the shores" Misaki said.

"I did"

"Why have you returned?"

"To pay back a debt" Kira told Misaki.

"A debt?"

"You spared my life once and I shall spare your's" Kira said.

"How dare you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Misaki held up a hand. "And how are you going to spare my life...?" she asked.

"This household has fallen into a trap" Kira stated. "War was a wrong move"

Misaki felt her heart almost stop. "A trap..." she gasped.

"Just a moment!" Erika interrupted. "Do you think you can try to make the Duchess miscarriage again with your lies"

"I am not lying" Kira told them. "The shores was where the Marquess started importing weapons. I took the liberty of looking around in case I could get anything out of it" Kira said with a shrug. Knowing things was the best protection anyone could ever have. Secrets paid well.

"Was there not any supply imports?!" Misaki blurted out.

Kira smiled. "You are not a fool after all..." she said. "But did you know the weaponry is being turned over to the Duke?" she asked.

Misaki froze. "Impossible..." she whispered. The pieces started falling into place. Tora was indeed faking a rebellion but he wanted to make Usui look like the rebel. All the rumors he stirred up were going to be supported. Tora had kept blaming Usui for being disloyal to the crown in court and now the King was going to find Usui leading a massive army. Everything was being framed beautifully.

"How can we trust you?" Misaki asked.

Kira smiled. "You don't have to," she said. "I only came to bring the news. What you do with it is none of my concern" Kira slowly stood up. "I bid you farewell" she said and left.

Misaki sat there without a word. Her head was pounding. She hadn't slept well in such a long time and this was stressing her.

"Do you believe her?" Erika asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I do not know..." Misaki said. "Send Kanou to investigate into this" she told Erika. "If we are playing into a trap this could end badly for everyone of us. Treason is not taken lightly."

Erika quickly rushed out of the room to find Kanou.

"Shizuko" Misaki ordered. "Fetch me pen and paper. I must write word to Takumi"

Everyone began rushing around. Shizuko smoothed out a sheet of parchment onto the table while Sakura opened the ink bottle. Misaki sat down and began writing.

_Takumi.._. She wrote.

_Even though Tora makes war I still believe in my theory. _

_Tora is planning on framing you in front of the king. I have another witness. _

_Be careful._

Misaki scrawled her name down at the bottom and sealed it.

"Send this immediately" she said handing the envelope to Shizuko.

"I understand"

"What are we to do now?" Sakura asked.

Misaki shook her head. "We must wait..." she whispered.


	29. A Personal Message

I can't decide what to write after this story. I have three ideas so far. Maybe I'll just start them all... Congrats to me. I have the 2nd most reviews for maid sama fanfics! Only one person has more... :/

**Chapter 29: A Personal Message**

Misaki prayed that Usui would be alright and that everything was going to be fine. She had sent Kanou to deeply investigate the Marquess. He has been gone for a day thought Misaki expected him to return any minute. The trip should be easy for Misaki handed them a household seal. Kanou was representing them in everything he did...

"My lady, the Duke has fallen into a trap!" Kanou yelled, bursting through the door. "Marquess Igarashi is going to frame him in front of the king. They are planning to attack!"

Misaki jerked up, trying to support her heavy weight. Erika held tightly onto her mistress.

"Send word to him!" Misaki exclaimed, things were going downhill. "His troops must pull out immediately! We can not let Tora attack him in the false name of defending the crown!"

"I have tried..." Kanou said frantically. "He is refusing to see anyone"

"What a fool..." Misaki muttered. "Have you tried personally going?" she demanded. Her worst fear was coming true. For once...why did she have to be right!?

"I have personally ridden to the camp grounds" Kanou told her. "The Duke won't see me"

"Hurry" Misaki said patting Erika's hand. "Prepare a carriage"

"What for?!" Erika said wide eyed. "My lady...you are not going to try to reach Duke Usui, are you?!"

Misaki nodded. "I must..." The entire household was at risk now. She had to stop Usui.

"My lady, you are with child and in your ninth month! You can not possibly ride in a carriage or walk any amount of distance! Think of both your children!"

Kanou agreed. "The Duke will have our heads if we allow you to leave"

"Usui will not have a head either if he stays!" Misaki yelled. "The King will try him for treason!"

Misaki kept one hand on the small of her back and the other under her bulging stomach. "Prepare a carriage or else I shall do so myself!" she ordered.

Sakura and Shizuko burst into the room.

"What news?" Shizuko asked, her eyes wide.

"This is all a trap" Misaki said icily. "I must go stop the Duke"

Sakura gasped. "Are you going to send a message?" she asked.

"No" Misaki said shaking her head. "I must personally go. Surely he will not reject me"

"No!" Sakura cried. "You can't do that, Misaki! The trip will kill you!"

"I must" Misaki said. "The Duke will see no one."

"Can't I go in your name?" Erika begged. The bumpy roads will surely hurt the children. Erika couldn't let Misaki go to her death.

"He won't even see Kanou" Misaki told everyone. "He will stop for me though"

"Please, my lady!" Erika said clinging to her hand. "Please don't go"

"Prepare a carriage" Misaki ordered again. "We have no other choice"

Erika dropped to her knees. "I'm begging you!" she cried. "You cannot travel. The Duke would rather die than lose the children!"

"I would rather die than lose him and the thousands of lives in war"

"Please Misaki!" Erika begged again. "You could miscarriage. You'd be losing two children!"

Misaki just shook her head. "Erika..." she said blinking back tears. "You do not understand. If the King sees Usui with his troops after all these rumors. Usui will be executed along with his family. I have to try"

Sakura grabbed Misaki's other hand. "Don't go! The Duke is intelligent! He will figure it out!"

Misaki shook her head. Sakura dropped to her knees also. "Please don't do this!" Sakura sobbed. "For once just listen to me!"

Shizuko followed and sank to her knees. "You are going to your death" she exclaimed.

Erika wiped her eyes. "Why must we be pushed so thin!" she cried.

"Is no one going to prepare me a carriage?" Misaki demanded. "I shall saddle my own horse if you do not move" It broke Misaki's heart sounding so harsh. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. All her friends were on their knees begging her yet she could not comply with their wishes. Never in her life have Sakura and Shizuko gotten on their knees before her. They were her friends...

Misaki blinked back her tears and tried to find her voice. "Tis not a time for tears" Misaki said slowly walking to the door. Erika scrambled up to support as much of Misaki's weight as she could.

"Kanou...PREPARE A CARRIAGE" Misaki ordered in her most authoritative voice. Kanou reluctantly turned on his heel and left.

"Shizuko!" Misaki called.

"Misaki?"

Misaki slipped off her ring and placed it in Shizuko's palm. "My seal..." Misaki whispered. "I leave you to take charge"

"Misaki..." Shizuko said sadly.

"Be brave" Misaki consoled. "Courage will triumph. Good will win"

Misaki and Erika slowly walked outside to where a carriage was waiting. Kanou and Erika helped Misaki in. The simple trip from Misaki's room to the carriage already exhausted her but she didn't dare complain.

Erika dabbed at the sweat on Misaki's forehead."Please rest" Erika said.

The carriage began moving. The road was mostly smooth except when they hit a bump Misaki cried out. Her hand flew to her stomach.

"Misaki are you alright?" Erika cried as she watched Misaki hold her stomach and wince.

"I'm fine..." Misaki said weakly. Her face was pale and nausea plagued her. Her heart was pounding so hard that Misaki thought it was going to burst.

The carriage hit another bump and Misaki threw her head back. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming out in agony.

"We can only go this far by carriage" Kanou called from up front.

"I understand..." Misaki wheezed. Erika grabbed her arm and helped her out. Each step for Misaki was laborious and painful. Misaki simply supported her own weight and continued walking. She sucked in sharp breaths and kept her head held high. The walk was long though. Walking over hills felt worse than walking on knives.

"Misaki we should rest for a moment" Erika said. Misaki's face was completely drained of color and strained with pain. Erika noticed her steps became smaller and smaller until they were barely walking.

"We must hurry" Misaki said in a barely audible voice.

Erika slung Misaki's arm around her shoulder trying to take off some of the weight.

"Almost there!" Erika exclaimed as they saw the camp.

Misaki nodded. Her vision was getting blurry and the camp started to tilt back and forth.

"Who goes there?!" a guard demanded near the camp.

"Duchess Usui!" Kanou called. "She seeks the Duke"

"The Duke isn't seeing anyone"

"Tell him the Duchess is here!" Erika said. "He will see her"

Misaki placed a gold ring in the guard's hand. "Please just announce for me..." she wheezed. "All of you are in grave danger."

The guard turned on his heel and disappeared.

"Lean on me" Erika urged. "You look faint"

Misaki nodded and leaned against her. "Please save us all..." she prayed. Usui would not refuse her. Misaki only hoped that she was not too late.

"Duke Usui" the guard called. Usui looked up from his map. His armor clinked when he moved.

"What is it?" he asked curtly. His nerves were worn thin.

"Someone wants to see you-"

"Have you not heard that I am not seeing anyone?!"

"Tis the duchess!"

Usui dropped the map. The paper fluttered to the ground. "The duchess?!" he exclaimed. "Are you mad, man?"

"No sir. She is standing outside the camp with a maid and Kanou"

What in heavens name was Misaki doing here. In her state, she shouldn't even be out of bed. What was going on?!

Usui sprinted to the gate, almost hoping he had been lied to. He gasped when he saw his wife leaning against her maid, her face pale and sickly.

"Misaki!" he yelled rushing over. "Are you mad?! Have you lost your wit?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's...a trap..." Misaki panted.

Kanou quickly launched into the story. Usui listened, his eyes widening.

"Take care of her" he ordered and raced back.

"Pull out!" he yelled. "We've been played! Pull out immediately!"

No one dared disobey. Tents were quickly torn down and weapons stored. The troops began leaving. Usui quickly conversed with his fellow commanders, leaving them orders. He then got on his horse and rode out to Misaki. Misaki looked worse and worse. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Her breathing came in pants and sweat dotted her forehead.

"Hold on" he begged her and he picked her up and carried her back to the carriage.

"Drive carefully" he told Kanou. Kanou nodded.

Usui set Misaki down and swung open the carriage door. Misaki groaned and Usui snapped his head back around. A puddle of water was under her feet.

"We must hurry" Erika shrieked. "Misaki needs a midwife!"

Usui helped the whimpering Misaki into the carriage.

During the entire ride Usui had his arms around her. "I love you" he kept saying over and over.

Misaki felt like she was drowning in murky water. She feverishly clenched onto Usui's arm.

"I think... I'm going to die..." she cried softly. Misaki had never felt this way before. She felt like she was suffocating and getting lost in all the darkness.

"No" Usui said. "No. You'll be just fine. We still have two children to nurture and care for" he reminded her. His heart was racing. Surely Misaki wasn't going to die...no she couldn't die.

"Ta...kumi" Misaki whispered. "Take care of them..."

"No" Usui said, patting her cheek trying to keep her awake. "Don't close your eyes! Both of us will take care of them!"

The carriage hit a bump and Misaki screamed. Her eyes were wide in fear.

Erika pointed to the blood that was bleeding through Misaki's dress.

Usui's heart was breaking. "Kanou!" he yelled. "How much longer?!"

"The mansion is in view!" Kanou called back. "I have already sent a man to send for a doctor and midwife along with the Duchess's nurse"

"Satsuki..." Misaki murmured.

"Yes Misaki!" Usui said trying to keep her distracted. "Your friends are coming to care for you! Just hold on..."

The carriage wasn't moving fast in fear of hurting Misaki even more. Usui shuttered every time the carriage was jostled. Misaki has her eyes tightly shut as they rattled down the road.

When they finally pulled up to the mansion everything became chaos. Usui carried Misaki inside, hollering orders.

"Where's the doctor?! Satsuki!"

Misaki's loyal nurse was already waiting in the room. There were basins of steaming hot water, towels and other things.

Usui gently laid Misaki down on the bed. He immediately went to work pulling her gown off.

Misaki looked down and saw blood on the front of her chemise. She felt like she was going to be sick and faint.

Satsuki did her best to clean Misaki up. She dabbed at Misaki's brow with a damp cloth.

"Duke Usui..." Satsuki said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Usui saw how frightened Misaki looked. "I'd like to stay" he said.

Satsuki shook her head. "Tis a woman's work now, my lord. Just wait outside for the good news"

Usui left very reluctantly. He sat in a chair by the door listening to Misaki cry out in pain.

"Argh!" Misaki screamed. She has never felt such pain in her life before. Sakura wiped her forehead with a cool towel but it did little to soothe.

"It's alright" Satsuki consoled. "Every woman goes through with childbirth"

Misaki shook her head and let out another scream. Shizuko winced at how hard Misaki was squeezing her hand but did make a sound. Surely it was nothing to what Misaki was feeling. Misaki rarely cried out in pain which made this birthing even more frightening. Shizuko has never seen Misaki to vulnerable.

"Keep breathing" Satsuki said sweetly. "Tis smoothly so far"

"The blood..." Sakura breathed. The dozens of towels laid out on the bed were quickly being stained with red.

Misaki released Shizuko's hand and clamped it tightly over her mouth. Her pain moans echoed out into the hall. Satsuki had Shizuko try to feed Misaki some broth but it wouldn't stay down. Misaki pushed the spoon away.

"No more..." she pleaded.

Usui paced back and forth in the hall. Why was this taking so long?! Surely it had been hours since they returned. Usui kicked over a chair cursing himself. Why couldn't he have seen Tora's plan?! If he had realized it sooner Misaki wouldn't be suffering as much.

Another scream came from the bedchamber.

"Is she alright?!" Usui hollered. "Honoka? Honoka!" he bellowed. The maid was rushing upstairs with another basin of hot water.

"My lord?" she asked.

"Get in there and tell me what's going on!"

"Yes my lord" Honoka said bobbing her head and entering the bed chamber.

Misaki twisted and and screamed on the bed. Satsuki kept a firm hand on her arm.

"Misaki..." she said calmly. "Try to relax. It will be less painful if you stop moving"

Misaki clenched a bedpost. Her face pale and damp with perspiration.

"S-satsuki..." Misaki whimpered. "I think I'm going to die...I can't go through with this!"

"No no" the nurse said gently. "It will all be fine. Trust me"

Honoka set the basin down. "The Duke is worrying" she told Satsuki. "His lordship wants to know the progress"

Satsuki lifted up the blanket to check. "No news yet" she told Honoka. "But so far the bleeding isn't threatening"

Honoka nodded and returned to the hall.

"Is she alright?!" Usui demanded.

Honoka nodded. The Duke looked like he was going to charge into the bedchamber any moment.

"The Duchess is doing fine. The babies have yet to come though"

"How much longer?"

"Tis no scheduled time, my lord" Honoka said with a small smile. "They come as they please" It was sweet how doting the Duke was.


	30. Woman's Fight

Hello everyone! This fanfic sure has gotten long...Its like never ending :/ Anyways. I'm loving all the support I get from everyone. Often your PMs and reviews really brighten up my day. Anways a bit of random news. I'm college visiting this weekend so I'll still try to update from a hotel room possibly? Anways I thought that was so exciting.

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 30: Woman's fight**

Usui ran his fingers through his hair. Parts of his armor were strewn across the hall while he sat in a chair right outside the door.

"Would my lordship care for a bath?" Honoka asked. Surely the Duke was exhausted.

"No...I can't go anywhere until I know Misaki is alright" Usui said.

"This could be all night" Honoka warned. "My lord should wash up and rest so he has strength to tend to the Duchess later"

Usui couldn't tear his gaze from the closed door. "I can't just leave..."

"I will have a bath set up in this hall then" Honoka said departing. Servants brought a screen and a steaming tub. Usui finally gave in. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the warm water. He washed quickly and changed into the simple tunic and breeches.

Honoka had a table set up with food and drink. Usui couldn't swallow any food but downed three goblets of wine quickly, his throat burned from the alcohol but he didn't mind.

Inside the bedchamber Satsuki shook her head. Misaki was bleeding heavier now.

"Where is the medicine?" she asked the doctor.

"I had my assistant brew it" the doctor replied. "It should be ready by now"

"I shall fetch it" Erika said rushing off.

Satsuki turned to attention to Misaki. "My poor child" she consoled.

"Is...it bad?" Misaki rasped.

"Tis still manageable" Satsuki said. She didn't want Misaki to worry more than she had to. So far it wasn't life threatening.

"...before...I die-"

"None of that" Satsuki said gently. "You will not die"

"I feel...like...I am..." Misaki whispered. A tear escaped the corner of her eye. She didn't want to die. There was still so many things to do. Misaki couldn't bear leaving her two children without a mother.

"Hush child" Satsuki soothed. She wiped the tear away.

"Here is the medicine!" Erika announced. She quickly brought the bowl over.

"My lady, you must drink. It will help" Erika coaxed. Misaki took a sip of the bitter liquid. She shook her head.

"No..." she murmured.

"You must" Erika said. "Your body needs the nutrition."

Misaki swallowed another spoonful of the bitter concoction. Erika quickly blew on the broth and fed it to Misaki.

Misaki jerked to the side. She screamed. "Satsuki! It's hurts!" Misaki yelled. Her body tensed up as she coughed up the medicine that Erika had so painstakingly fed her.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed.

"She can't hold anything down" Erika said.

"We have to try again" Satsuki said. "Her body needs to have the broth or else..." Satsuki shook her head. "Try again" she ordered Erika.

Sakura wiped Misaki's face. "Stay strong"

"...Takumi..." Misaki whispered. Her voice had become too weak for anyone to hear.

Satsuki checked on Misaki again. "Soon" she promised. "Now we begin the real work"

Misaki mustered up all her strength yelled a very unladylike word as loud as she could. Everyone including the Doctor winced at the crude language.

"It's alright" Satsuki amended. "The babies are coming soon"

Usui was on the verge of pulling his hair out when he heard a curse ring out of the room. Usui almost smiled. His Misaki never changes...

There was a horrible scream followed by silence. Usui's heart skipped a beat when the door opened. Honoka, Erika, the doctor, and Satsuki filed out. Everyone looked exhausted. They all dropped to their knees and bowed.

"All hail Duke Usui!" they chorused. "Congratulations on the birth of your son and daughter!"

"Thank God!" Usui yelled, as he bolted into the bedchamber. He grabbed Misaki's hand. "Misaki Misaki" he kept saying over and over. Misaki's lips lifted slightly. Usui knew it was a smile.

"Duke Usui" Sakura and Shizuko greeted. They dipped a tiny curtsy.

"Your son and daughter" Sakura giggled. Both girls had a bundle in their arms. Usui didn't even know what to say. He had not one but TWO children now.

"Oh they're beautiful" Usui said, holding each one. "Misaki, you are amazing" Usui said kissing his wife's hand.

Satsuki came in with a bowl of soup. "Duke Usui" she chirped. "You better love the Duchess right for she just bore you two children at once. First time I ever birthed twins for anyone"

Usui took the bowl from Satsuki. "I will love her for the rest of my life" he promised. Satsuki fluffed out several pillows to prop Misaki up. Her and Erika quickly began cleaning up the room.

"Perhaps it would be best to move to a different room" Usui suggested.

"Indeed" Honoka said, coming into the bedchamber. "I have prepared the other room. I hope it is to your liking"

"Thank you" Usui said handing her the bowl. He carefully picked Misaki up and carried her down the hall. Erika followed with a basin of hot water and a clean nightgown draped over her arm. Misaki had a quick sponge bath and changed into clean clothes. Erika brushed out the tangles in her hair and Usui sat at the bedside with the bowl of soup.

Usui's eyes were gentle and full of light. If Misaki had anymore energy she would laugh. But for now she was content with sipping the delicious soup Usui hand fed her. The flavor was a mixture of meat and fresh vegetables.

"Is everything fine with the troops?" Misaki asked.

"I have to all taken care of" Usui reassured her. "You can rest and recover now"

Misaki smiled. "Never want to go through that again..."

"You gave me an heir" Usui said.

"...and a daughter" Misaki added. "I want to raise both of them equally" she continued. "Women deserve-"

"Yes yes" Usui said, setting the empty bowl on the nightstand. "What wouldn't I give for a second Misaki? One beautiful and smart like her mother"

Misaki looked away. Usui grinned.

"Time to sleep my lady" he said, helping her lie down. "I'll see you when you wake up" he whispered. He pressed his warm lips to Misaki's forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Misaki murmured. Her eyes already closing. Usui's face blurred as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

Misaki had never been ill for a day in her life but now she spending the entire day in bed. Misaki was propped up by many pillows as Sakura and Shizuko all sat on the bed. Misaki cradled her son in her arms.

"He's going to look like Takumi" Misaki said, smiling.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I think he looks more like Misaki. Both are fair haired though" Sakura added.

"But they have those beautiful gold eyes" Shizuko cooed. "I can't wait until their eyes always stay open"

Misaki laughed. "They are my precious angels"

"Has Takumi decided on names?" Sakura asked

"What of their nurse?" Shizuko added.

"Takumi says he will definitely decide today upon the names" Misaki told them. "As for the nurse...I believe Honoka found a very good one. She arrives today"

"Oh good" Shizuko said. She took Misaki's son into her arms so Misaki could hold her daughter.

"Both my children will be well educated" Misaki said firmly. "Especially my daughter. Women must learn to fight such oppression"

"I'm sure the Duke won't mind" Sakura said smiling. "He could hardly say no to you before and absolutely won't now. Not after having two children"

Misaki laughed. "Perhaps you two could teach her the way of the needle?"

Sakura squealed. "I can't wait!" she exclaimed. "I am her godmother after all"

Misaki examined the beautiful blanket her baby was wrapped around in. The girl's blanket was embroidered with lavender water lilies and forest green lily pads. The boy's had sparrows and autumn leaves. The bright orange leaves had tinges of gold thread.

"Misaki do not worry about anything for the babies" Shizuko said. "We have blankets, clothes, pillows and anything else you can think of...Sakura had already started the baby bonnets"

"I can't help myself" Sakura giggled. "I just want to make everything for them. They are so precious"

There was a knock on the door.

"Misaki" Usui called. "Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not" Misaki replied. Sakura and Shizuko got off the bed and dipped a small curtsy.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"I wanted to see you and the children" Usui said causally. "But I also decided on the names."

Misaki smiled. "Enlighten us" she said.

"Our son shall be Usui Hiro" he announced.

"And the girl?!" Sakura asked. The name sounded so beautiful.

"Usui Harumi" Usui told them.

"Hiro and Harumi" Misaki said. "It's perfect"

"I'm glad you like them" Usui said.

"Perhaps we should give my lord and lady some privacy" Shizuko said.

Misaki nodded. "Very well then," she said handing Harumi to Sakura.

The two dipped around curtsy and departed.

Usui tucked a lock of hair behind Misaki's ear. "How are you feeling?" he inquired.

"Quite well. Much better actually"

"That's good" Usui said. "I hope you know this isn't a small event"

Misaki groaned. "Please not a ball..." she begged.

Usui squeezed her hand. "There will be a banquet" he admitted. "And grandfather and your mother and written me letters to visit"

"Mother?" Misaki asked. "When?!" she asked excitedly.

"I sent for them in a few weeks" Usui told her. "They may stay here until the banquet"

"We certainly are going to have a full house" Misaki remarked.

"Tis a time for celebration" Usui said. "The more the merrier"

"Takumi?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"...I'm glad to be alive"

Usui grinned. "As am I" he told her.

"Were you frightened?"

"Terrified" he said.

"Are you happy?"

"Overjoyed" Usui said. "I never really expected to want a family so much. I always assume perhaps one day Grandfather would force a bride upon me and we'd simply have a family just to continue the lineage"

"So it's more than that with us..."

"Much more" Usui said. "There's love, trust, more love and most all...you"

Misaki blushed. "I see..." she said. "How long am I confined to bed?" Misaki asked, changing the topic.

Usui smirked. "You my lady will be resting for at least a week and possibly more"

Misaki frowned.

"I will not change my answer" Usui said putting a finger to Misaki's lips. "Don't even try to use those beautiful eyes against me"

Misaki sighed. Usui wasn't going to budge on this one.

Time passed quickly though. The twin's nurse arrived the next morning. She was a tall slender woman with long dark hair that was swept out of her face into a ponytail. She wore a crisp black dress with a white bonnet.

"Duke Usui, Duchess Usui" she said, bowing. "My name is Subaru. I hope to serve my lord and lady well. I swear my loyalty to the Usui household and promise to dedicate my life to your precious children"

Misaki and Usui were sitting in the study. Honoka stood to Misaki's side. Honoka knew Subaru from her hometown and assured Usui that Subaru would make a wonderful nurse.

"Rise" Usui said. "Honoka has praised your child rearing skills"

"Thank you, my lord" Subaru said. "I grew up in a household of six and have a daughter of my own."

"I will be entrusting my son and daughter to you then" Usui said. "Honoka?"

"Yes my lord" Honoka smiled at her friend and showed her to her room.

* * *

At night Misaki poured water into the basin. She quickly washed her face and brushed out her hair for bed. She liked Subaru. Misaki saw how gentle and sweet the woman was. Misaki smiled to herself as she set the brush down.

Misaki felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist."Takumi" she greeted, looking up into those emerald eyes. .

"Misaki" Usui said bluntly. "I hope your feeling well because you're not sleeping tonight"

Misaki felt her cheeks flush. "Don't say such strange things!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I'm not" Usui said, pulling her closer. "I believe I made a promise to you a long time ago" he said.

Misaki swallowed. "I do not remember"

"I promised that I will be interested in no other woman in my bed but you..." he whispered.

Misaki tried to pull away. "I-I..." she stuttered. Usui turned her around and captured her mouth with his. His kiss was demanding. His hand snaked up behind her head and deepened the kiss. Misaki began feeling that lightheaded feeling. Her fingertips to her toes were flooded with warmth.

Usui swept her up and deposited her onto the bed.

"Too long..." he said.

"I thought you said you could do without a while" Misaki accused. Usui smirked.

"Oh I have endured it..." Usui said. "But I'm at my breaking point now..." he warned. His lips left burning paths along her neck and to her collarbone. Misaki's breath hitched as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"What are you feeling?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Like a starved madman" Usui teased. "I plan to have my fill tonight though"

Misaki wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him again. "So I see..."


	31. Family

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy. Anyways, I never know where to end these fanfics...they could like go on for FOREVER. But this one might end soon...ahhh don't kill me... But don't worry there will be more fanfics

**Chapter 31: Family**

"Darling, must you pace?" Usui asked, setting his hands on her shoulders. The Countess and Suzana were to arrive today and Misaki was much too excited to sit still.

"I just can't wait to see them" Misaki told Usui. Usui smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're happy" he said.

"How long may they stay?" Misaki asked.

"As long as you want" Usui promised.

Misaki smiled. "Thank you" she said.

"Your family is my family" Usui reminded her.

"My lord" Honoka said coming into the room. "The Countess has arrived" she announced.

Misaki's face broke out into a smile. "Can we go get them?" she asked.

"It would be more proper if you waited here and they came to you" Honoka told her. "You are high ranked now"

"It's fine" Usui said. "Go on if you can't bear the wait"

Misaki frowned. "I can wait a few more moments I suppose..."

Usui smiled and patted her hand. Misaki anxiously waited until the doors of the study swung open. The Countess and Suzana came into the room. Suzana looked so much older now. Her emerald silk cloak made her eyes look striking.

"All hail Duke Usui" they said dropping into a deep curtsy. "All hail Duchess Usui"

"Rise my family" Usui said warmly. "Misaki and I welcome you to our home.

"Thank you, my lord" they said softly. They rose. Misaki rushed over and threw her arms around her family. They embraced in a right hug.

"I've missed you" Misaki admitted. Minako wiped her eyes.

"You look so grown up now" she cried.

Misaki laughed. "Mother, don't cry..."

Minako sniffed and nodded. Misaki smoothed Suzana's hair. "How have you been? Has anyone given you any trouble?"

Minako shook her head. "It was you who had me worried. I heard about the kingdom almost breaking out in war" she said. "I heard you went in labor early"

Misaki sighed. "Hardly" she lied. "It wasn't so painful"

Minako slowly nodded, not quite believing it.

"Of course" Suzana chirped in. "Nothing stands in Misaki's way. Not even childbirth"

Usui stifled a laugh. Misaki did not have such a easy time. He could have sworn Misaki kept saying she was going to die. Misaki elbowed Usui and glared at him.

Usui chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sit sit" he said gesturing to the elegant cushioned chairs. He and Misaki sat down and then Minako and Suzana sat.

"Was your trip smooth?" Misaki asked.

"Very" Minako assured them. "How are Sakura and Shizuko? Are they helping out?"

"Of course" Misaki said. "They will be bringing Hiro and Harumi later"

A smile lit up Minako's face. "My grandchildren..." she said, tearing up again.

"Send for Subaru" Usui said waving to a servant.

"Your daughter is beyond amazing" Usui said. "Bearing two children at once...I can not even fathom"

Misaki blushed. "Takumi..." she hissed.

Minako nodded. "I am glad Misaki is a good wife though I do know she does have her faults" Minako sighed.

Suzana laughed. "Have you learned to sew yet?"

"Misaki doesn't need to" Usui said waving it off. "Her talents are enough"

Minako smiled. "My lord is very generous" she said. "But Misaki is quite capable"

"Mother..." Misaki complained.

Luckily the doors swung open. Shizuko and Sakura with came in with a baby in each of their arms.

"Oh!" Minako gasped. "Are these my grandchildren?!" Shizuko and Sakura beamed as they lowered the bundles so the Countess could see.

"Oh my!" Minako said. "They look just like you as a baby" Minako said. "Hiro..." she murmured as she rocked her grandson. She held each in turn. Misaki smiled at her mother's loving gaze.

Sakura handed Misaki Hiro. Misaki gently cradled her baby in her arms as they chatted in hushed whispers.

"I wish I could have helped during your pregnancy" Minako said regretfully. "It must have been hard. I know you probably took seclusion very badly"

Misaki grinned. "I had Takumi" she said patting Usui. "He kept me entertained"

"Thank you to the Duke then" Minako said nodding.

"I enjoy Misaki's company" Usui said. "And because this birth is such a blessing. There will be a grand celebration"

"Of course" Minako agreed. "The Duke's new heir is not a light matter"

They continued the pleasant conversation through dinner and sat at the large table for hours.

"Shall I show mother and Suzana to their rooms?" Misaki suggested. "I believe they are exhausted and need some rest"

"Of course" Usui said getting up. "It's been a pleasure. I bid the both of you a good night"

"Thank you my lord" came the reply. Misaki showed them upstairs to the guest rooms.

"Oh..." Suzana breathed as she stepped into the luxurious room. "Is your bedchamber even grander?"

"I suppose" Misaki admitted.

"Misaki" Minako said patting her eldest daughter's hand. "You seem to have adjusted quite fine"

"I have" Misaki agreed. "I don't regret wedding the Duke. He is a fine man"

"Of course" Suzana cut in. "Mother, did you see how the Duke always gazes at Misaki so?"

"He does not!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Indeed he does" Minako agreed. "He must treat you very well."

Misaki simply nodded.

"But you must not be blinded by it" Minako explained. "You must remain poised as an obedient wife, a wise duchess and a loving mother now"

Misaki sighed. Obedient...her least favorite word.

"I shall go fetch the bags" Suzana said skipping out the door.

"Misaki" Minako said. "I have some things to ask you"

"Proceed" Misaki said sitting down in a chair.

"How are things in the bedchamber?"

Misaki face flushed. "Mother!" she exclaimed. The last thing Misaki wanted was to discuss things like this with her own mother.

"I just want to help" Minako said gently. "You did never read any of those books for a married woman"

"Everything's fine" Misaki assured her.

"Is he kind to you?"

Misaki felt her face grow redder. "Yes he's a gentleman- Good night mother. I'll see you for breakfast!"

Misaki darted from the room. She could not bring herself to talk about the marriage bed with her mother. It was much too embarrassing.

"Why so flustered?" Usui asked when Misaki quickly closed the door behind her.

"What?"

"You're blushing"

"It's just a little warm" Misaki said pressing her hands to her cheeks. She quickly began pulling the pins out of her hair and shaking it out. Usui stood behind her. She felt his hands drift to her back, undoing the buttons of her dress.

"Did the motherly talk not go well?" Usui mused.

"It went...fine" Misaki said stepping behind the screen. She quickly stepped out of her dress and petticoats and slipped into a cool nightgown.

"What did she say?"

"Just wondering how my marriage was" Misaki said. She finished changing and crawled into bed. Usui scooted over and hugged Misaki close.

"What did you say?"

"I said everything was well. You and I got along well"

Usui chuckled. "Just well...?"

"Well..." Misaki said. "She wouldn't believe me if I said I was madly in love-"

"You're madly in love?" Usui asked grinning. "With me?"

Misaki blinked a few times. "What- no I didn't mean-"

Usui silenced her with a kiss. "It's alright" he said. "I'm madly in love with you too"

Misaki blushed and rolled over with her back to him. "No ones madly in love with you..." she muttered.

"Still in denial" Usui teased. "Perhaps I can fix that..." he rolled Misaki over and pinned her wrists above her head.

"T-Takumi" Misaki stammered. "Stop it" she said trying to break his iron grip.

Usui casually swung a leg over her. "Admit it" Usui said, with a glint in his eye. "You are madly in love with me"

Misaki squirmed. "Takumi you fool! Get off me!"

"If you tell me...I'll let you off"

"I refuse!"

"Then I have no other choice..." Usui said pressing his lips to her neck. Misaki gasped and tried to move away.

"And I said you were a gentleman" Misaki muttered. "You play dirty!"

"Only you bring out my darkest side" Usui said lightly. "Say it now or else I'll have my way with you..."

Misaki blushed. "You fool!" she screamed. "Oh, you mean old man!"

"Old man...?" Usui laughed. "You don't even know how old I am"

"You don't know how old I am either!"

"You, my lady are a young age of sixteen" Usui retorted.

Misaki didn't reply. Usui smirked. "I love you" he said.

* * *

Misaki woke up with her cheek pressed to Usui's chest. Usui's hand was lightly tracing patterns on Misaki's thigh.

"Gah!" Misaki exclaimed bolting up. "What are you doing?!"

Usui propped himself up on his elbow. "Nothing really" he said smiling.

"Are my mother and Suzana up yet?" Misaki asked.

"I don't think so" Usui said. "Honoka will see to all their needs though"

Misaki nodded and picked up her nightgown off the floor. The front of it was ripped in half. Misaki stared at the tattered thing in her hands.

"My apologies" Usui said wrapping a robe around her shoulders. "I got a little rough with you last night"

Misaki blushed. "It alright..." she whispered. "I have others"

Usui hugged her. Misaki snuggled up next to him.

Honoka knocked on the door. "The Countess and Lady Suzana are up" she called through the door.

"We'll be down shortly" Usui called back, climbing out of bed. He picked up a shirt and pulled it on. Misaki quickly threw on her petticoats and opened her wardrobe. Her fingers flipped through the dresses.

Honoka came in with warm basins of water. "My lord" she greeted.

Usui and Misaki washed up and Honoka retrieved Misaki's gown. Today's was a burgundy red.

"Wait" Usui said taking out a chest. "I have a present for you"

Misaki paused. "What for?"

"Because I love you so much" Usui said nonchalantly.

Misaki blushed. Usui chuckled and handed her the chest.

"It was imported from Asia" Usui told her.

"Asia?" Misaki asked. She opened the chest and her eyes widened. It was a bird made of delicate gold plates.

"Its a phoenix" Usui explained. "A mythic yet beautiful bird that symbolizes royalty"

Misaki carefully took it out. The piece was about the size of her hand. A ruby dangled from the phoenix's mouth.

"You wear it in your hair" Usui said taking it from her. He gently pinned it to the top of Misaki's head. Misaki looked at her reflection.

"Do people in Asia wear such grand jewelry?" Misaki asked. The ruby swung everytime Misaki moved her head.

"Only the wealthy" Usui told her. "The royals and noble women there dress their hair very elaborately. Nothing compared to our's."

"Really?" Misaki said. "And I already thought ours was too fancy..."

Usui laughed. "If you'd like...I'll buy you dozens of these"

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine with keeping my hair simple" she said.

"Very well" Usui said. He held out his arm. "Shall we head down to breakfast?"

Misaki nodded as they went downstairs. The Countess and Suzana were already there.

"Good morning" Misaki greeted. Her mother and Suzana got up and curtsied.

"Mother!" Misaki complained. "No need to be so formal. We're family"

Minako smiled. "Very well" she said.

"Oh Misaki!" Suzana exclaimed. "Your hairpiece..."

"Its from Asia" Misaki told her sister. "Would you like to have it?" she asked.

Suzana quickly shook her head. "I couldn't"

Usui smiled. "I'll have one for you too" he promised.

"Thank you, my lord"

Usui squeezed Misaki's hand as they sat down. Misaki felt the warmth of his hand that made her heart flutter.


	32. The Usui heir

Another story of a ball...anyways so for my next project I can't really decide. I think I will start two of my ideas and focus on the one that everyone likes better. But as for now...enjoy MoP!

**Chapter 32: The Usui heir**

"I don't know..." Misaki said examining herself in the mirror. Her gown was a rosy satin. It exposed her shoulders and hugged her top. The entire gown was embroidered in gold thread. Vines and roses elegantly patterned the fabric. The back had a tiny slit which exposed a sliver of Misaki's back. The slit was edged with lapels that were hand beaded. Tulle peeked from the bottom of the skirt along with Misaki's fancy pink shoes that were lined in pearls.

Misaki touched the gold and amethyst choker on her neck. "This dress is much too fancy..."

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. "You look divine. The pink color really flatters your fair skin"

"The back is showing" Misaki pointed out. "Surely that is improper"

Shizuko laughed. "Misaki, the back slit is this season's favorite" she told Misaki. "I believe many ladies will look upon this dress enviously"

Misaki licked her lips. "Perhaps I should choose a more modest gown"

"Tis a big celebration in your honor" Sakura said pinning up Misaki's ringlets. Her dark hair was loosely swept up leaving many stray curls to frame her face.

"I look horrid" Misaki said turning in front of the mirror.

"I think you look beautiful" A voice disagreed.

"T-Takumi..." Misaki stuttered.

"You look exquisite" Usui told her.

"Don't say such foolish words" Misaki scolded. "Those words are not related to me"

Sakura giggled behind her hand as she pinned pink silk flowers on the side of Misaki's head. A diamond headband was added to finish the hair.

"I feel weighed down by all these jewels" Misaki complained showing Usui her hands. Misaki had her wedding ring on, a diamond ring as well as a small amethyst ring on each of her pinkies.

Usui kissed her hand. "One of the many things of society we must deal with" he agreed.

"This not like you are dripping with jewels" Misaki sighed. Usui was dressed in emerald green that matched his eyes. His tunic was ivory and his breeches were black. He wore a medallion around his neck and a single ring in his hand.

"I want you to stand out" Usui teased, kissing Misaki on the cheek. He held out his arm.

"Shall we venture to the ballroom?" he asked.

Misaki sighed and took his arm. They approached the loud hall. The page boy announced them which quieted things down.

"All hail Duke Usui. All hail Duchess Usui" they greeted.

"Rise my friends!" Usui announced. "Tonight is a night of celebration. My wife has bore me two children. My son Hiro and my daughter Harumi. Come and rejoice with us!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Usui gently led Misaki over to the crowds of people.

"Misaki!" Suzana called waving.

"Suzana!" Misaki said, hugging her sister. Suzana had a dress made for her. It was Usui's present as a brother in law Misaki supposed. It was a sea foam green silk gown with thick straps embroidered with tiny seashells. The skirt had pickups and fancy pleating. Suzana's long dark hair was braided with silver thread and a pearl circlet decorated her brow.

"Tis a beautiful color" Misaki complemented.

Suzana smiled. "I will never be as beautiful as Misaki" she said.

Misaki laughed. "Beauty matters not. Let us enjoy our remaining time together"

Suzana nodded. A tall brunette tapped Misaki''s shoulder.

"Hinata!" Misaki exclaimed. She hadn't seen her friend in a very long time.

"Duchess Usui" Hinata said with a smile and small bow.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Lord Hinata" she said.

Hinata chuckled and kissed Misaki's hand. "It's wonderful seeing you" he said. "Congratulations on your two children"

"Thank you"

"They are adorable" Suzana told him. "Hiro and Harumi. They are like little Misakis"

"Hiro and Harumi" Hinata repeated. "Very good names"

"Harumi like Takumi" Suzana observed.

"Could I be so bold to as the duchess for a dance?" Hinata asked.

"Only if you dance with Suzana after" Misaki said. Suzana smiled.

"If she is not already claimed by another of course I will" Hinata promised. He held out his hand and Misaki placed her hand in his. They stepped onto the ballroom floor. Misaki hadn't danced in a very long time but Hinata didn't mind. They slowly went through the steps as Misaki tried to remember the steps.

"Have you been happy?" he asked.

"I have" Misaki assured him. "Truly"

Hinata nodded. "Do you love him?" he asked

Misaki blushed. "I do"

"I'm glad then. I would have never imagined you as a duchess though"

Misaki laughed. "Tis not so difficult. The Duke allows me to do as I please. I still do not know the art of the needle" she whispered to Hinata.

"Has he ever hurt you?" Hinata asked, seeming more serious.

"Never" Misaki told him. "He never struck me if that is what you are asking"

"Just want to make sure my closest friend is happy"

"What of you then?" Misaki asked. The song ended and they went to go get some fresh air. Suzana was quite popular among the nobles. Misaki knew her sister was charming and poised but now she had status. She was the sister of the Duchess.

"Does your family expect you to wed soon?" Misaki asked. The night was cool but not cold. The moon was full and lit up the courtyard.

"You know Misaki. You were the girl of my heart" he said clasping his hands behind your back. "I swore if I ever wed a girl, it would to you"

"Hinata..."

"Let me finish" Hinata said. "I admit it. I was in love with you. I love everything about you. Arrogant as I was, I believed only I could give you happiness because I could ensure your freedom and love you right."

"But I am happy now" Misaki said. Such a blunt confession made Misaki a little uneasy. Misaki wasn't quite sure what to say.

Hinata nodded. "I can see that. Which is why you and I will only be good friends and I am satisfied with that. I don't know how I could wed anyone else though"

Misaki smiled. "You have and always will be my closest friend" Misaki promised him. "We'd best return" Misaki finally said. "We will be missed" she stepped forward though the heel of her shoe caught on the crack of the path.

Hinata immediately grabbed her before Misaki could fall.

"Are you alright...?" he asked.

Misaki waved it off. "Just these ridiculous shoes" she muttered.

"Lovely stroll in the moonlight isn't it?"

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings darling. Was it too stuffy in there?" he asked.

"Indeed. Hinata and I came out for some fresh air." Misaki explained. Hopefully Usui wasn't going to get the wrong idea.

"You might catch a cold" Usui said, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Come back inside. Pleasant seeing you again too, Lord Hinata" Usui called over his shoulder as he pulled Misaki back inside.

"That wasn't very kind" Misaki noted. "We were only chatting"

"Is that so...?" Usui asked.

Misaki smiled. "You're jealous" she said.

"Why would I be?" Usui asked. "My wife running off with other men in the moonlight doesn't bother me at all"

Misaki swatted his arm. "Don't jest" she said. "Hinata is only a childhood friend. I only love you" Misaki said wrapping her arms around his.

"I'll believe you if you kiss me" Usui said.

Misaki blushed. "There's people around!" she hissed.

Usui chuckled. "You'll be forever in my debt then"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You're a strange one, Takumi"

Shortly after they arrived, dinner was being served. Usui sat at the head of the table with Misaki at his right.

"Is the Grand Duke coming?" Misaki asked Usui.

Usui shrugged. "Grandfather isn't one to give notice when he arrives" he said. There was no saying if Grandfather would just drop in.

Misaki nodded and returned to her dinner. The Grand Duke always made her so nervous. He seemed to strict and proper.

Plenty of noble women came up to offer their congratulations to Misaki. Misaki did her best to smile sweetly and thank them.

"Duchess Usui" one cooed. "You look just as beautiful as you did before"

"How do you stay so thin?" another inquired.

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. "You're just flattering me" she offered.

"Oh and your dress!" another complemented. "The back slit is just the latest fashion. It is no surprise the beautiful Duchess already has a gown with it"

Misaki offered another smile. She really couldn't stand it when people swarmed around her pretending to be in awe of her. Misaki took a sip from her goblet.

"The Duke had it made for me" Misaki told them. "I hardly know of such fashions"

The women giggled. "So sweet!"

"If only my husband cared for my clothing..." one sighed. "I have yet to have a dress made with a back slit"

"Oh I already have my dress makers making my new gowns!" another squealed. "You must hurry dear or else the fad shall pass right over our heads."

"Why not just cut the back of a gown?" Misaki asked. Thats what this silly back slit looked like to her.

The women laughed at the Duchess's "joke."

The conversation was interrupted by the sounding of horns. "Announcing the Grand Duke!"

Misaki gasped and quickly got up. Usui took her arm as they quickly walked up to the stairs of the main door. The Grand Duke stood regally there.

Usui and Misaki quickly dropped to their knees at the bottom of the staircase while the other guests kneeled behind them.

"All hail the Grand Duke" came the chorus of greetings.

"Rise" the Duke said waving his hand up. No one saw though because everyone's head was bowed in respect.

"Thank you, my lord" they all responded as they straightened up.

"Welcome Grandfather" Usui said. "Thank you for coming to my banquet"

The Grand Duke laughed. His deep voice boomed. "My my" he said. "How could I not come?" he asked. "Today we are celebrating the birth of my GREAT grandchildren. The Usui lineage now has a proper heir!" he said chuckling. His eyes looked merry as the edges of his eyes crinkled up in a smile.

Usui smiled. "Please come sit down" Usui offered.

"When can I see my precious great grandchildren?" the Grand Duke asked.

"Oh" Usui send clearing his throat. "Right now if you wish" he said. "Honoka? Honoka!" he called.

"Yes my lord" Honoka said. "I shall bring them right away"

"Careful with them" the Grand Duke said nodding.

"Of course, my lord"

"How have you been, my dear?" the Grand Duke said loudly, turning to Misaki.

Misaki tried to smile but imagined it probably looked very nervous. "Thank you for your concern" she said, giving a small curtsy. "I have been very well. I hope that my lord's health is well too."

"Of course!" the Grand Duke said chuckling again. "I am too overjoyed to feel anything else"

Honoka returned with Subaru. They slowly walked up to the Grand Duke and showed him the babies.

"Hiro and Harumi" Usui told Grandfather.

Grandfather nodded. "I am very pleased" he said patting Usui on the back. "I have lived to see the fourth generation"

"I am glad you are pleased" Usui said. Grandfather nodded.

"Continue on!" he said. Everyone relaxed and returned to their seats. A cushioned chair was pulled up with the Grand Duke.

The Countess gracefully walked up to them. "My lord" she said curtsying. "I am Countess Ayuzawa. I apologize for not making a formal meeting sooner"

The Grand Duke smiled. "Greetings" he said, helping her up. "We all have things to do" he said gently. "No need to fuss of meetings and such. I am quite sure you must be busy. You have raised a fine daughter. My grandson chose well for a bride"

"Thank you" Minako said. "I have tried my best to be a good mother"

"And it shows" the Grand Duke agreed. "Takumi is in good hands after I pass"

"Grandfather" Usui chided. "Let us not speak of such things"

"You are correct" Grandfather said, taking a sip of his wine. "Tis only a time to celebrate now"

After dinner Usui insisted that Misaki dance with him.

"You danced with Lord Hinata" Usui said with a small pout. Misaki sighed.

"Very well then, my lord" she said taking his hand. "Let us dance"

Just Misaki's luck...the next song was a fast dance. Misaki's head was swirling as she twirled one way and then the other. Usui smirked as they continued dancing. Misaki shot him a glare as she did her best to keep up with the complex steps.

"Right...left...left...right...left" Misaki muttered to herself. Her gown flared as she spun around. The satin look breathtaking under the light but Misaki didn't have time to admire it. Her feet moved one after the other in small fast steps.

Misaki let out a huge breath of relief when the music faded. She curtsied and quickly escaped.

"Tired already?" Usui asked.

"Just these shoes" Misaki complained. "Why must women wear such frivolous heels? It's not as though I am petite. I don't see any short men wearing heels!"

"In France its fashionable for men to wear heels" Usui offered.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should start a trend here" she suggested. "It will show the men what we women have have subject to"

Usui laughed. "No thank you..."

Misaki couldn't help smiling. Usui was already very tall. Even in heels Misaki was no where near his height. Imagining him in a pair of heels made Misaki giggle though.

"Alright, you goose" Usui said taking her hand. "Let us go entertain some guests"

Misaki nodded. She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on Usui's mouth. "There" she said raising her chin. "Now I don't owe you anything"

Usui smiled and pulled her toward the crowd. "You owe me your entire existence"

"As do you" Misaki countered.

"Forever and always"


	33. Unwelcome Visitor

Yeah...this fanfic is defiantly ending soon. I'm getting that feeling. Anways. Keep the reviews coming for the last few chapters. Thanks for all my readers. I love all of you so much.

**Chapter 33: Unwelcome Visitor**

Misaki was dressed in a familiar man's outfit. She had strolled through the stables and stole the stable boy's clothes but she made sure to leave him a generous sack of coins to buy new ones.

She stood in front of the mirror adjusting the loose tunic. Misaki no longer dared to dress up as a man to venture out. After having the babies, Misaki's body developed more feminine curves. It would be hard to be mistaken as a young boy now. Also Usui threatened to chain her to the bedpost if he caught her again.

For now Misaki was content with practicing swordsmanship in the gardens. Her children always kept her company when she was lonely even if they were simply sleeping.

Misaki tied her hair back and grabbed her sword. She bounded down the stairs and outside.

Misaki was surprised how much she still remembered. Some harder moves were a little rusty but Misaki's body seemed to remember the movements. She jabbed and sparred with an imaginary opponent.

"You still have to defeat Takumi one day" Misaki reminded herself as she quickly did a side step.

"Duchess Usui!" a voice called.

Misaki paused. "What is it?" she called back.

Honoka rushed over. "My lady" she said. "We have a visitor" she whispered.

"Who...?" Misaki asked. Usui wasn't home right now and surely no one had any business with her...

"Tis the marquess!" Honoka hissed.

Misaki froze. "What in heavens?!"

"He is in the study right now" Honoka said.

"How did you let him in?!" Misaki demanded. She sheathed her sword.

"He claimed to want to discuss a treaty" Honoka explained. "It was my fault, Duchess" she said. "I told him that he would possibly be seen by you if he left all his men, including his horse at the first gate. I didn't believe he would actually walk all those miles"

Misaki nodded. "I understand. I will go see him"

Peace treaty my foot...the Marquess was going to be lucky if he left in one piece today. Misaki stormed back into the mansion.

"Your clothing!" Erika gasped. Misaki looked down and realized that she was still in her men's clothing.

"Just fetch me a cloak" she instructed. Erika draped a rich violet cloak around Misaki's shoulders. Misaki quickly tied the clock tightly around her neck and boldly walked into the study.

"Marquess Igarashi" she greeted coldly as she sat down behind the large desk.

"Why so formal?" Tora asked. He leaned back in his chair looking without a care in the world.

"How may I help you?" Misaki asked. "Surely you know the Duke is not here"

Tora chuckled. "I crave your counsel, my dear"

"It is Duchess Usui," Misaki corrected him. She did not want any form of endearment on his lips to her.

"My apologies...Duchess Usui" Tora amended. "You are very intelligent" he mused. "Smarter than me even- I do not give this compliment lightly"

Misaki smirked. "Simply because you are a fool?" she asked.

Tora didn't seem bothered. "Never have I met a woman like you. My deepest desire-"

"Marquess Igarashi, I hope you keep this discussion proper and to the point" Misaki snapped. "I will not tolerate your sly tongue in my household"

Tora innocently held his hands out. "I did not mean to offend you with my compliments," he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked.

"You, of course"

Misaki jerked up and pulled her sword out at Tora. "You snake!" she hissed. "You tried to destroy my family and probably hundreds of others. I'd rather be dead than to have anything to do with you"

Tora smirked and carefully pushed Misaki's blade away from his neck. "Let's keep in professional then?" he suggested. "I just wanted to chat..."

"Speak now before I grow impatient" Misaki warned.

"Before you go ahead and wave your blade about like a madwoman" Tora said gesturing to Misaki. "I propose a duel" he said. "If you win, you choose the prize and if I win...I choose my prize."

Misaki froze. Tora saw her hesitation. "I did not think of you as a coward" he teased. "Maybe you don't meet my expectations after all."

Misaki gritted her teeth. "What is your deal?" she asked.

"If I win..." the Marquess said darkly. "...You will be mine"

The blade clattered onto the ground. Misaki knew this duel was much too risky. The very thought of losing and the consequences made Misaki feel sick.

"Too much to handle?" Tora continued to taunt. "Just win and you can name any prize you desire"

Tora pulled out his sword. He moved at a lightning fast pace. His blade carefully sliced the cord that held Misaki's cloak together. The violet silk drifted to the ground.

"Beautiful" Tora said. "I can not wait to see more-"

Misaki couldn't hear anymore. She kicked up her blade."I am going to kill you!" she yelled. "How dare you defile me like an object to be won!" she swung at him but Tora blocked.

"Women are merely objects" he said. He knew this woman couldn't handle such defiling. She'd soon make a mistake in her sparring.

"You monster" Misaki spat. The study wasn't open enough for sparring. Misaki kept having to step over things or knocking into bookshelves and other decorations. Misaki slowly back out of the study. Everything was in chaos. The guards were everywhere in the hall. Erika and Honoka were pale and wide eyed.

"Put your weapon down" the guard said to Tora. Several guards stood with swords ready.

"Give up" Misaki said, keeping her sword level.

"Fighting one to ten" Tora tsked. "How dishonorable" he said.

"You have no right to speak of honor" Misaki reminded him. "You have no honor. You are a shame to your family name"

"At least I can carry my family name unlike you...a mere woman"

"Step back!" Misaki ordered the guards. "I'm going to personally finish you" she screamed at Tora.

"No!" Erika screamed. "My lady stop! You will get hurt"

Misaki couldn't swallow her anger or her pride. Tora wanted her like a prize and shamed her in front of all these people. How dare he say such things to her!

"The Duke is no better" Tora continued. "Does he not see you as an object too? Does he not show you off during all these balls and feasts?"

"Don't you dare speak ill of my husband" Misaki warned.

"Be my Marchioness" Tora said. "I will truly give you anything you want"

"I want you to never show yourself to me again!"

"No matter how you act or dress...you'll never be a male" Tora said. "You can never be equals with any male"

Misaki and Tora's blade clashed together as Misaki glared at him. "That's what you believe" Misaki countered. "I'd rather be an honorable woman then a cowardly man like you"

"How harsh" Tora said. "We'll see who's the coward when they lose. I prefer my women willing but unwilling suits me fine too..."

Misaki felt her anger begin to boil. Tora continued to annoy her by faking his blows. He'd move to the right and quickly jerk back to the left.

"Seize him!" a voice commanded. The guards quickly did as they were told. Misaki gasped as Usui wrenched her away.

"Are you alright?!" he demanded. Misaki stared wide eyes and slowly nodded.

"Escort the Marquess off my land" Usui ordered. "He is never to step foot here again. Kill him if he does...he has been warned.

Tora smirked as the guards held him and took his sword. "Coward" he yelled at Misaki. "Hiding behind a man like a woman always does!"

Misaki stormed toward him but Usui caught her around the waist. "Let go!" she snapped at him. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" Usui said. "You are not going over there."

Misaki jerked against him. She wasn't going to let Tora get away with all those things he said.

"Coward" Tora continued to taunt.

"I'm going to kill you!" Misaki screamed. Usui pried the sword out of Misaki's hand and tossed it on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed. "You're going to let him say those things to me?!" she shrieked.

"Get rid of him!" Usui yelled to the guards. They escorted Tora out.

"No!" Misaki yelled. "Tora! You coward! Don't run away- Takumi unhand me!" Misaki swung her elbow out but Usui easily caught it. Misaki's desperate struggles simply made him sigh.

Usui pinned Misaki's arms behind her back. "You need to calm down" he said.

"I can't!" Misaki yelled. "He ridiculed me in front of all these people. Why would you just let him leave!" Misaki tried to pull away from Usui but he was so much stronger than her.

"Let go!" Misaki yelled as loud as she could. She fought against Usui's hold but that only made Usui hold her tighter.

"Once you calm down I'll let you go" Usui told her in his ever calm voice.

"I order you to let me go!"

"You and what army?" Usui asked.

Misaki stomped her foot. "You women oppressor! You women hater!"

"Hey now" Usui said. "Don't get angry at me. It really wasn't me this time."

"You let Tora leave without a scratch!"

"It won't end well with anyone if you skewered the Marquess" Usui reasoned. "You'll regret it too. Taking a life, even as low as Tora's, has consequences."

Misaki just couldn't swallow her pride. Tora just walked away after calling her a coward, insulting her pride and simply being wretched. He was the coward!

Usui let Misaki go and walked her into the study with a firm hand on her shoulders. Misaki felt rather like a prisoner as Usui closed the door behind them. Misaki turned and kicked over a chair. That hardly made her feel better and threw her scabbard on the ground.

"Why are you in men's clothing again?" Usui asked, noticing her pants.

"Because I am just as good as you!"

Usui ignored the jab on his character. He didn't ever recall oppressing women...especially not Misaki. "You do realize you look different now. I hope you weren't planning on leaving again. No one would believe you were a male..." he said.

"I know that!" Misaki snapped. "I can wear pants of I want! I can-" Misaki tripped over the scabbard on the floor and crashed into a marble pedestal. Usui leaped up to grabbed Misaki. He ended up grabbing a fistful of her shirt though.

The worn fabric easily tore as Misaki tumbled onto the floor. Usui stood with a handful of Misaki's shirt balled up in his hand.

"Good heavens, Misaki" Usui said helping her up. "Stand still, will you?" he asked. He immediately checked her for wounds.

"You tore my shirt!" Misaki exclaimed. There was a large gaping hole at Misaki's chest.

"My apologies" Usui said, clearing his throat as Misaki tried to cover herself up.

"Don't look" she said pushing Usui's head to the side. Misaki stared in horror at herself. No matter how she tugged, she was completely exposed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before..." Usui muttered, unbuttoning his vest and handing it to Misaki. Misaki quickly put it on. Usui walked over and easily scooped her up. He tightly pressed her to his chest as he carried her out of the study.

"I'm not hurt" Misaki said, trying to get down.

"Let's not run into anymore objects" Usui said.

Misaki glared at him. Usui sat her down in their bedchamber and went to get Misaki something to wear.

"I don't want to wear gowns anymore" Misaki said flatly.

Usui sighed. "You're going to walk around in pants from now on?" he asked, looking slightly amused.

"Preciously"

"You want everyone to see your legs?"

"Everyone sees your legs" Misaki said, raising her chin.

"Uh huh..." Usui said sitting on the arm of the chair. "So, I often don't wear a shirt when its too hot...are you going to as well? I faintly remember someone being embarrassed with a hole in their shirt..."

Misaki paused. "But..." she said, not sure how to respond to that.

Usui placed a finger on her lips. "I promise that if Tora ever shows his face here again...I'll skewer him for you. I know thats why you're angry. It not even about the clothes"

"Now why won't that ruin your conscious?" Misaki demanded.

"Because" Usui said leaning toward her. "For you...I'd slay thousands without hesitation..."

He leaned in closer so their lips touched. Misaki couldn't fight the tiny smile on her lips as her eyes slowly closed and she lost herself in the mixture of emotions that coursed through her veins.


	34. Endless Love

I'm really going to miss this story. The next chapter is the epilogue. I feel really attached to this story but I know the only way for a new story to start is for one to end. I know I say this a lot but thank you all my readers. Some of my worst days are brightened by your reviews. Your continued support makes a girl feel invincible.

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 34: Endless Love**

Usui actually let Misaki wear men's clothing. Every morning he would pretend that Misaki wearing his clothes was perfectly normal.

Misaki giggled to herself as she fastened the cape onto her shoulders. She enjoyed wearing such clothing. She moved freely and comfortably. She was rather surprised that Usui didn't say a word about it. He simply got dressed and acted as though there was nothing odd about Misaki wearing his clothes.

Usui must have said something to the servants because not even Honoka spoke one word about it. Misaki boldly walked through the halls in her pants and boots.

This went on for several days. Misaki had a lot of fun trying on all of Usui's clothes. Most were too big for her but she didn't mind the slightest. Misaki tightened the wide metal belt around her small waist and examined herself in the mirror.

"Bored yet?" Usui asked, getting up from his desk.

"Hardly" Misaki said, shining the belt buckle with her sleeve. "Can I cut my hair?" she asked.

"Why?" Usui asked, twirling a lock of her hair. "Your beautiful hair..."

"I want to wear mine like yours too," Misaki said smoothing her hair back and wondering how it would look short.

"It would be a shame" Usui said. He loved Misaki's hair. The long raven locks that cascaded down her back. "Why don't you get ready for bed?" Usui suggested.

"Can I have a nightshirt?"

"If you must" Usui said taking out one of his nightshirts and tossing it to Misaki. Misaki smiled happily and changed into it.

"We match!" Misaki said, looking at her reflection.

"...Indeed..." Usui said chuckling to himself. He wanted Misaki to express herself which usually meant he condoned anything she wanted to do.

Misaki brushed out her hair and tied it back. "Look!" Misaki said, showing off her new night attire.

"I see..." Usui said, his eyes drifting over her body. The night shirt was too big for her and plunged very low in the front. Usui tried his best not to stare but it was hard not to.

"Don't you miss your pretty clothes?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. "Your clothes are so much better. I love all of them"

"Yes yes" Usui said pulling back the blanket. "Now get in bed before you catch a cold"

Misaki rolled into bed and yawned. "Thank you, Takumi," Misaki said sleepily.

"What for?" Usui asked, tucking the blanket around her.

"For letting me have so much freedom" Misaki mumbled.

"I love seeing you happy" Usui whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Usui woke up early the next morning but didn't feel like getting up. Misaki lay beside him, breathing softly and still asleep. Usui traced Misaki's lip with his thumb. Misaki stirred slightly and rolled onto her side. Her shirt was riding up in the tangle of the blankets.

"Silly girl..." Usui thought. "Always so innocent. What I would do to keep you just like that..."

He gently straightened out her shirt and covered her with the blanket. Usui closed his eyes hoping to sleep for a bit longer. Misaki pushed the blanket off again. Usui opened one eye and pulled it back up.

"So hot..." Misaki mumbled.

"Too hot?" Usui asked. It was probably due to the fact she was wearing pants and a long nightshirt which was much warmer than her usual nightgown.

Misaki rolled with onto her stomach causing the shirt to be pushed up, exposing her entire back.

Usui sighed and decided just to leave it. The shirt was going to end up riding up again anyways. Misaki moved a lot in her sleep. Misaki rubbed her eyes sleepily. Usui gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Good morning" he said.

Misaki yawned and nodded. Her eyelids slowly closing again. Usui stroked her long hair that spilled across the pillow.

"When did you wake up?" Misaki asked.

"A while ago" Usui told her.

"You should have woken me up"

"It's fine. I like watching you sleep"

Misaki opened her eyes. "That is a strange thing to say..." she muttered.

"No stranger than you wearing men's clothing everyday" Usui said lightly.

"You said it was alright..." Miskai accused.

Usui smiled and nestled his cheek against the back of Misaki's neck. "I don't mind" Usui said. "Tunics look very flattering on you" he teased as he pushed his hand up her stomach.

"Stop it" Misaki grumbled.

"Benefits of wearing a shirt"

"I don't wear tunics for you to...indulge yourself!" Misaki said, blushing.

Usui just chuckled as he got up. "How innocently you put it" he said. "So Mikio...what will you be dressed in today?" he asked.

Misaki smiled at the mention of her male name, the one she used when she first met Usui. "Can I try on your armor?" she asked.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "That I will have to refuse you, my lady. Its too heavy for you..."

Misaki frowned.

"But I offer you all my other clothing" Usui said taking her hand.

Misaki sighed and gave Usui a peck on the cheek. Usui tried to kiss her again but Misaki casually twirled out of the way.

"I like this jacket" Misaki said pulling on a sturdy tan vest with brass buttons and then adding a velvet green cape that only went over one shoulder. She had actually seen Usui wear it many times.

"I want to go see Harumi and Hiro" Misaki said, rushing Usui.

"I believe they will wake in a few hours" he said, holding the door open for her.

"Well lets go have breakfast first" Misaki suggested.

"Of course, darling"

* * *

"She's smiling!" Misaki exclaimed. She was cradling Harumi in her arms while Usui had Hiro in his.

"Just wait til she has teeth" Usui said. "She is going to have a heart capturing smile"

"She's already captured my heart..." Misaki sighed.

They were sitting by the windows in the main hall. It was a sunny day without much to do. Misaki was content with sitting with her children from the morning to when the sun was the highest in the sky.

Misaki tenderly adjusted the baby cap on Harumi's head. Tufts of blonde hair poked out of the tiny hat.

"Harumi" Misaki said softly. She kissed her daughter on the nose. "Mother is going to ensure you a bright future" she promised.

Usui chuckled. "Our home is going to be lively when these two grow up" Usui observed.

"I can't wait until they begin speaking and walking" Misaki said.

"It's sweet to see a different side of Misaki," Usui said.

Misaki blushed. "What are you talking about? I don't have different sides..."

"You never speak to me in such a soft and kind voice..." Usui teased.

Misaki glared at him. "Because you are not innocent and lovable like the children" she retorted.

"I am very lovable"

"Only I can stand you..."

Usui laughed. "Tis true" he said. "My heart only belongs to Misaki."

Hiro made a quiet gurgling sound.

"You agree, don't you?" Usui asked, smoothing down Hiro's blanket. "Father loves Mother, you and your sister the most"

Hiro just looked at Usui with his large gold eyes.

"Good boy" Usui said holding out his hand to Hiro. Hiro curiously wiggled his hand out of the blanket and grabbed Usui's finger.

"Hand" Usui said. "Hand...can you say 'hand'?"

Hiro became fascinated with Usui's ring. He tried to put it in his mouth.

"Let's not do that..." Usui said sliding his ring off. "That's not very clean"

Hiro stared wide eyed as Usui made the ring disappear. Hiro stretched his hand out and grabbed Usui's finger.

"All gone" Misaki laughed. She picked up a small rattle and slowly shook it in front of Harumi. Her gaze followed the wooden rattle as Misaki moved it around.

Harumi made a tiny sound and Misaki handed her the rattle. Harumi clumsily tried to shake it but it ended up clattering into the ground.

"Uh oh" Misaki said, bending down to pick up the toy. Harumi quickly lost interest after dropping it several more times.

Hiro squirmed around a bit in Usui's arms. "They're tired" Usui said getting up. "They must need a nap."

Misaki kissed her fussing babies. "Alright, time to sleep, babies" she said, getting up from her chair. Usui and Misaki carried them into their room. Each of a cradle was decorated with playful carvings on the side of the wood.

Misaki tucked Harumi into her crib while Usui did the same with Hiro. Misaki gently rocked her back and forth and listened as Usui hummed. Their gold eyes quickly began drooping and eventually closed. Misaki carefully stood up as quietly as she could. Usui took her hand and led her out of the nursery. Subaru returned and greeted them.

"Thank you for your work" Misaki whispered.

"My pleasure to serve you" Subaru said smiling. She quickly stepped into the nursery.

Misaki and Usui strolled down the hall hand in hand.

"Shall we go riding?" Usui suggested.

"Oh yes!" Misaki laughed. "I would love that"

"But you must wear a dress" Usui bargained. "Deal?"

"You're a sly one, Takumi" Misaki said.

"Tis something I would say about you too"

Misaki hummed a short tune to herself as they went outside to the stables. Misaki had changed into her riding dress and picked up her saddle. Her horse, Arrow whinnied when he saw her.

"Good boy" Misaki said, stroking his nose. She fed him a carrot and patted his flanks. His coat was shining.

Usui led his black stallion out by Misaki. Misaki quickly saddled Arrow and climbed on. It felt so familiar seated upon her horse. She could already feel the wind in her hair even though they hadn't even moved a step yet.

Usui swung up onto his horse and they rode out. Misaki never enjoyed slow rides and kicked her horse into a canter. Usui easily kept up as they raced away. There was the pounding of hooves as well as Misaki's heart. Her riding dress had a matching hat but Misaki never wore it. Her hair was completely loose and blew behind her.

Misaki dropped the reins and threw her hands up. Her eyes closed and it felt like flying. Usui watched as his wife fearlessly rode as fast as the wind. Her arms were held out causing her sleeves and hair to billow in the wind. Usui thought Misaki looked like an angel in her ivory dress.

Usui's mind flickered back to when he first met Misaki. She wore a new violet dress with a dozen pearl buttons on the back. The innocent light in her eyes and the determined line of her chin as she tried to beat him in a race.

He saw all of Misaki's sides. They were so different yet just the same as always. There was the innocent Misaki, the brave Misaki, the loving Misaki, the fierce, the competitive, the regal...

"You're slowing down!" Misaki taunted over her shoulder.

"Perhaps I'm letting you win!" Usui called back.

"You wouldn't dare" Misaki yelled, unsheathing a sword. "Prepare to fail, Takumi!" she yelled, waving her sword over her head.

Usui smirked and met her strike for strike. "Elbow up" he coached as they dueled on horseback. Misaki kept a firm hand on the reins as she cunningly maneuvered around on the grassy fields.

"You've improved" Usui complemented. "Your skills can not even be compared to when we first met"

"Careful then" Misaki warned. "Or else I will be dueling in the next tournament"

"Not that improved yet" Usui said winking.

Misaki smirked and slid partially off her racing horse. She hung off the side saddle and locked swords with Usui. She jerked back up, practically standing on the moving horse.

"Misaki!" Usui exclaimed in horror. His grip loosened, as he reached for her. Misaki knocked Usui's sword all the way behind her. The sword disappeared into the grass somewhere.

The force of the move caused Misaki to stumble. Misaki felt herself fall off the horse. The world began spinning.

"Misaki!" Usui yelled. He leapt off his horse and dove after Misaki. He wrapped his arms around her as they tumbled down the hill. The world spun around and around until they hit the bottom of the hill.

"Misaki!" Usui yelled again. He pulled Misaki's head onto his lap. "Are you hurt?!" he demanded. "Why would you do something so stupid?!"

Misaki felt so dizzy. Even when she stopped rolling, it didn't feel like it. "I disarmed you..." she breathed.

Usui wanted to hit something. Misaki could have snapped her neck and all she was thinking about was dueling.

"Beautiful..." he said dryly. "Is it worth being dead?" he asked. He scooted over and pulled up her skirt. "Does anything hurt?" he asked, as he gently squeezed her legs. He pulled off her riding boots and examined her feet and ankles.

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "I'm fine" she told him.

"Does this look fine?" Usui asked, showing Misaki a bruise on her thigh.

"It doesn't hurt..." Misaki said, sheepishly.

Usui checked Misaki's arms. "Tell me if anything hurts" he said, gingerly moving her arm.

"Really, Takumi" Misaki said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "A roll down the hill is nothing to fret about"

Usui glanced up. His intense stare was boring holes into Misaki. Misaki held his gaze for a bit but looked away. She plucked at the grass around them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid to let you out of my sight" Usui told her.

Misaki looked up. The wind rustled the grass but the only other sound was their breathing. The exhales and inhales matched as they watched each other. Usui slowly touched his forehead to Misaki's.

"You sly woman..." he murmured. "How do you do this?"

"...Do what?"

"So tightly tie my heart to you...I am your prisoner"

"True love..." Misaki said, barely audible. Her eyes fluttered shut as Usui pressed his warm lips to hers.


	35. Epilogue

Aww...its over. Marriage of Power is over. It has dissolved into a Marriage of love... Anyways. Win a follow and a shoutout if you can be the first to guess the AU for my new story. I am going to be writing an AU and the sequal to new life.

**Chapter 35: Epilogue**

The courtyard was in full bloom. Splashes of pink, purple, red, white and yellow filled the green bushes, trees and grass. The center of the courtyard was filled with people. Countess Minako casually chatted with Lord Ayuzawa, though she made sure to keep an eye on the twins who were dueling with blunt wooden swords. Lady Suzana, Lord Hinata, and other families all enjoyed the beautiful gardens.

Harumi chased after her brother, who ran faster than her. Her long golden curls flew every which way as she sprinted as fast as she could. Her braids had long come undone and her shoes were missing. Her dress remained clean however. The light linen cape blew behind her.

Hiro waited for Harumi to catch up before taking her hand and pulling her under the banquet table. The long table cloth hid them well.

"Here" Hiro said, pulling out a sack of candy. "I found them in the kitchen"

"Would it be alright to take them?" Harumi asked. Her golden eyes looked longingly at the shiny bits of candy.

"No one saw me," Hiro said, popping one into his mouth.

"But does Mama know?" Harumi asked.

Hiro shrugged. "Just eat one," he said handing her a red piece- Harumi's favorite.

Harumi licked her lips. "Will Mama get upset?"

"Father won't mind," Hiro reassured her. "It's just one piece of candy!"

Harumi nodded and popped the sugary treat into her mouth. "Yummy!" she exclaimed.

"Hiro! Harumi!" Subaru called.

Hiro poked his head out from under the table. "It's Nurse," he told Harumi. "We better go," he said pulling his sister with him.

"Nurse!" Hiro called.

"Oh there you are," Subaru said. "Are you behaving yourselves?" she asked. "This is important for your Mother and father."

Subaru was dressed in her sunday dress with a crisp apron over it. Her hair was held in a tight bun and her eyes were always soft.

"There's just so many people here..." Hiro complained. "We don't have any room to play"

"It's just one day" Subaru reminded him. She smiled sweetly. "Let us venture to the fountain" she suggested.

"Harumi, your braids are undone" Erika fretted as she saw the twins playing. She rushed over with a brush in hand.

"They always do that" Harumi said not even looking up from her wooden animal figures. Father had hand carved each one and now Hiro and her lined them up on the fountain edge to play with.

"Let me fix them you" Erika said, kneeling by her. Her fingers quickly plaited the luscious curls.

"There" Erika said tying a bow on the end. "You look ready for a party"

"When's Mama coming?" Hiro asked.

"Soon" Erika promised.

"Aunt Suzana!" Harumi called. "Can you go fetch Mama?"

Suzana smiled. "Mama is busy" she said gently. "How about I play with you until she comes?"

Harumi nodded. "You can be the deer" she said handing Suzana the wooden toy.

"Who are you going to be?" Suzana asked.

"The tiger!" Harumi replied.

"I want to be the bear," Hiro added. "The bear is the strongest"

"No, the tiger is better!"

"No the bear!"

Suzana soothed the noisy twins. Subaru sat close to them. Twice, Subaru saved Harumi from falling into the fountain. The Duke and Duchess would not be pleased if they came out and found their children sitting in the fountain.

"Announcing the Duke and Duchess!" a voice yelled. Everyone scrambled up to their feet. Suzana lifted her wide skirts slightly as she gathered with the other guests.

"Long live the Duke!" they cheered, dropping low. "Long live the Duchess!"

"Rise" Usui said holding his hand up. "Today is a day of thanksgiving and celebration!"

Misaki smiled. Her navy dress contrasted with her fair skin that was glowing. The navy silk had panels cut out that revealed slits of silver fabric underneath. Her raven hair was caught up in loose bun with silver netting. A hand rested on a small bump on her stomach.

"May the Usui household continue to prosper!" came the response.

Usui gestured for the musicians to begin playing and soft music slowly filled the open airs. He kept an arm around Misaki's waist as they toured the gardens.

"Oh this is wonderful" Minako sighed. She gently touched the small bump."Your third child..."

"I almost forgot about this feeling..." Misaki said.

"Motherhood is wondrous" Minako agreed.

"Speaking of being a mother..." Misaki said shaking her head. "Harumi? Hiro?" she called. Her two children were tearing all around the place.

"Hiro!" Misaki yelled. The twins skipped over.

"Mama" they greeted.

"Have you greeted, Grandmother yet?" Misaki asked. Minako covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"How do you do?" they said in unison while a tiny curtsy and bow.

"Very well" Minako said. "Are you excited for a new sibling?" she asked them.

"I want a brother!" Hiro exclaimed.

"No, a sister!" Harumi argued.

"Maybe Mama will have twins again. A boy to play with Hiro and a girl for Harumi" Usui suggested.

Misaki elbowed Usui. "Stop it..." she hissed. Misaki did not want to have twins again no matter how much she loved her children.

"There's plenty of time for more children" Minako laughed.

Usui placed a soft kiss on Misaki's brow. "Well, Misaki mustn't always get the glory" he said. "When will Lady Suzana be starting a family?" he asked.

Suzana blushed. "My lord..." she said softly. "You mustn't tease me so. I have just turned sixteen. Surely I have no suitor."

"Don't worry" Misaki said. "One only gets to choose once. I would rather Suzana choose wisely and happily"

"Perhaps I shall just let Mother choose one for me..." Suzana said. "This seems much too complicated."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Misaki yelled. "We will have no more arranged marriages in this family!" she ordered.

Usui ran his hand through his hair. "Well then..." he said.

Misaki paused. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" she amended, realizing what her words implied.

Usui pretended to be hurt and turned away.

"Takumi!" Misaki said, trying to pull Usui's hands off his face. "I didn't mean we were a mistake. Thats not what I meant!"

Suzana and Minako laughed. Misaki blushed. "Takumi!" she exclaimed. "Stop being hurt!"

"So demanding..." Suzana teased.

"Isn't she?" Usui asked, wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist.

"Don't all ally against me!" Misaki muttered.

"I'm always on your side" Suzana said innocently.

"Yes the side that always wins..."

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled. She stormed after Usui who had a grin on his face. "Take that back right now!" she exclaimed. "You-" Misaki bumped into someone.

"Careful!" Hinata said, steadying her.

"Hinata!" Misaki exclaimed. "Takumi is bullying me!"

Hinata glanced up at Usui, whose expression looked darker and darker.

"Hey" Hinata said, awkwardly. "What's with that look?" he whispered to Misaki.

"I think that's how he naturally looks..." Misaki joked.

"Really...? I feel like I'm about to be burned at the stake..."

"Takumi, why the dark look?" Misaki asked, cautiously.

Usui glared at Hinata and pointed to Misaki's arm. Hinata immediately dropped her arm.

"My apologies..." Hinata muttered.

"Well, you and Takumi should really talk some more" Misaki said, oblivious. "He's actually quite tolerable once you get to know him..."

"I see..." Hinata said, feeling uncomfortable under Usui's scrutiny.

"Let's go" Usui said pulling on Misaki's arm.

"Hey wait!" Hinata said grabbing Misaki's other arm.

"Both of you let go, this moment!" Misaki ordered. Both of them had an arm.

"What is your problem?" Hinata demanded.

"You are my problem" Usui replied, drily.

"I don't even know you!" Hinata said, defensively.

"You know Misaki..."

"So-" Hinata stopped. "Jealous?" he asked. "That I knew Misaki ever since a little girl?"

"Hinata!" Misaki snapped. "Are you praying for death?!" There were definitely flames in Usui's eyes.

Hinata causally let go of Misaki's hand. "Don't worry, Duke Usui" he said. "I have moved on"

"What?!" Misaki and Usui said at once.

Usui glanced over at Misaki.

"I mean..." Misaki said, mentally slapping herself. "Moved on from what?"

"I'm in love with someone else" Hinata announced.

"Who?!" Misaki asked, throwing her arms around him. "What's her name?!" she exclaimed. She couldn't be happier to hear that. It was a huge burden lifted off her shoulders. Misaki worried that Hinata would never let her go and never find happiness because she had already found it with Usui.

"I don't feel confident in sharing" Hinata admitted.

"We're best friends" Misaki reminded him. "What's she like?"

"Quite the opposite of you" Hinata admitted. "Soft spoken, gentle but kind and beautiful like you"

"Oh I'm dying to know" Misaki said. "Takumi?" she asked. "Instead of just celebrating the new baby, let's celebrate Hinata's true love too!"

Usui thought about it. "Alright" he agreed. "But he better man up and tell everyone"

Hinata sighed. "I don't know..."

"What's all this whispering?" Suzana asked.

"Hinata's true love" Misaki told her.

"Ohh" Suzana said.

"Hello? Everyone!" Usui called to the rest of the family. "We have an announcement!"

Hinata swallowed hard. "Right now?"

"Don't let this girl slip through your fingers" Usui advised. "Share the good news and we shall support you"

Minako, Ren and all the cousins stood around. Hinata cleared his throat.

"I've decided on something" Hinata announced. "Many years ago, I was in love with this girl but I was too late. She married someone else and lived happily ever after. This girl left me an important task of watching over her family however. In the events of taking care of this family, I met this girl and I now know that she is the girl I love. I love her more than life itself."

Hinata wiped his forehead and took a deep breath. He dug into his pocket, looked up to the sky and muttered something.

"Here goes nothing..." he whispered. He walked up to a girl dress in pale pink lace. "Lady Suzana" he said dropping down onto one knee. "You are the girl I'm in love with"

Misaki almost fainted. Suzana?! Hinata was in love with her sister?!

Usui studied Hinata, a smile was on his face. "To have the honor of wedding an Ayuzawa daughter" he called. "You have to be impressive!"

Hinata swallowed hard again. "Suzana!" he said, confidently. "I swear I don't love you with ulterior motives. I no longer love Misaki. When I look at you...I see you and only you. I see your gentle smiles. I hear your soft, caring voice. I can feel your warmth...As Duke Usui said, it will wholeheartedly be an honor to take your hand in marriage"

Hinata opened the box. "Marry me, Suzana" he said.

Suzana was clutching her fan so tight, the thin wood was breaking. Her heart was racing. Everyone stood in utter silence.

"...I accept" Suzana breathed. Hinata slipped the ring onto her finger and took her hand. Misaki's shy sister actually threw her arms around Hinata. Hinata hugged her back and swung her around.

Misaki clapped and cheered. Servants brought out goblets of wine. Misaki grabbed a cup and held it in the air.

"A toast to my dearest sister and my best friend!" she yelled.

Usui clinked glasses with Hinata. "Welcome to the family" he said.

"No more wishing me dead?" Hinata asked raising his goblet.

"Just keep your hands to yourself..." Usui said, drinking his wine and returning back to Misaki.

Hinata chuckled to himself and downed his goblet.

Misaki hugged Harumi tightly to her as Usui swung Hiro onto his shoulders.

"Why is everyone crying?" Hiro asked.

"Aunt Suzana is going to wed Lord Hinata" Misaki told them. "He will be your new uncle"

"Will they have children for us to play with?" Harumi asked.

Misaki looked over at Suzana. Suzana blushed. "In time..." she whispered.

Misaki hugged her sister. "Do you love him?" she asked.

"I do..." Suzana said. "But I always thought you would be his bride...not me. This feels sort of like a dream"

"Silly girl" Misaki chided. "Hinata and I are just friends. I am happy to have him as a brother, just as we always should have been"

"I'm sorry to take your day from you" Suzana apologized. "Today was suppose to be in celebration of you. Hinata just had to propose and snatch the attention away from you..."

Misaki waved it off. "Never liked these parties anyways" she reminded her sister. "You only get married once" Misaki said. "That is why its so special"

"Thank you, Misaki," Suzana said.

"Why?"

"Because it was all your sacrifice that brought me happiness"

"Don't say-"

"Its true!" Suzana interrupted. "Because you gave up your freedom and agreed to an arranged marriage, I was able to safely grow up. Because you sent Hinata to look after us, I was able to meet him. So thank you..."

The party winded down late into the night. Misaki had Harumi asleep in her arms as she was walking out of the gardens.

"Let me take her" Usui said holding out his arms. "You shouldn't be carrying her in your condition"

"She's hardly heavy" Misaki whispered but handed Harumi to Usui.

Usui cradled his daughter in his arms and walked back with Misaki.

"Where's Hiro?" Misaki asked.

"He's with Subaru"

Just on cue, Subaru came with Hiro. "Mama!" Hiro called, running over. Misaki took his hand and they walked back inside.

"Did you have fun?" Usui asked.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered. "It was fun playing with the other children...Mama? Can you carry me?"

"Alright" Misaki said, bending down.

"Misaki" Usui argued. "Mama has your baby brother in her tummy" he told Hiro. "Why don't you sit on my shoulders?"

Subaru took Harumi and Usui swung Hiro up.

"We'll put them down" Misaki told Subaru. "Thank you for your work today. I know these two are a handful"

"I adore these angels" Subaru told them. "It is hardly a job"

Misaki nodded and went into the nursery. They tucked the children into their beds. Misaki wet a cloth and wiped Harumi's feet. This girl never had any shoes on for some reason. Misaki smoothed her fair curls back and kissed her forehead.

"That was some party" Usui said, wrapping an arm around Misaki. They stood on the balcony and watched the full moon and twinkling stars.

"It sure was" Misaki agreed.

"I makes me regret though..." Usui said. "I doubt you felt that way when I proposed to you"

Misaki laughed. "I didn't know you or the happiness I would find back then"

"But still it makes me uneasy" Usui said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm hardly interested in romantic gestures anyways" Misaki said trying to comfort Usui.

Usui smiled. "We'll see..." He took her hand and dropped down onto one knee.

"Takumi?" Misaki said. "What are you doing?"

"Righting a wrong, I guess..." he said. He pulled out a box and revealed it to Misaki. Inside was a thin band with emeralds encrusted on the gold band.

"I didn't quite know you back then. These years I have learned much" Usui admitted. "I gave you a large precious engagement ring that would have awed hundreds but you love simplicity. You love meaning and not the size of the jewel. Emeralds symbolize loyalty and harmony. They are known as the gemstone of successful love. Misaki? Will you be the woman of my very existence? Will you grow old beside me surrounded by our children?"

Misaki smiled and let Usui slide the ring on. "Until death do us part...I do" she promised.

The End

* * *

Coming soon: _**International Affairs **_

Question: Starring Misaki and Usui as _. (Guess in the reviews!)


End file.
